


Bang Bang 砰砰撞出爱火花

by Nightingale_in_Nirvana



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles has a cat, Charles is sweet as always, Erik is getting a lot of action, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Neighbors, Plane sex, Rough Sex, Sex EVERYWHERE, Shower Sex, alternative universe, except when it comes to his neighbor, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale_in_Nirvana/pseuds/Nightingale_in_Nirvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles搬进新家的第一晚发现房间之间的墙似乎太薄了，邻居家的夜生活声音有点儿让他听到太多了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hippos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippos/gifts).
  * A translation of [Bang Bang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667092) by [hippos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippos/pseuds/hippos). 



> Charles搬进新家的第一晚发现自己听到了不该听到的声音.....

我被一阵响亮的砰砰声吵醒了。

 _砰_  
_砰_  
墙上挂的照片砰地一声砸在我的脸上。就像是躺着的时候手机摔在脸上一样，不过这感觉要更酸爽。砰砰的撞墙声还在继续，那是什么，我是不是听见了....呻吟声？对，就是呻吟声。听起来住在隔壁的某人真在享受人生乐事，而我这儿...  
_哦_  
砰  
上帝  
砰  
_**继续，别停下来**_  
太不可思议了！我搬进新公寓的第一晚就得忍受这个。今天我早早地搬进来，兴奋极了。这个间公寓超棒的，对于像我这样的人来说，它已经足够宽敞了，这一整天我都在收拾房子，把它布置得更加舒适，当然啦，首先就是我的书，我把它们摆放到新书架上，心里想着“嗯，这就对了，你终于向前看要开始新生活了。一个新家。这样或许行得通。别搞砸了，Charles。”  
直到现在。某人正在帮我搞砸它。一点也不夸张。  
我躺在那儿盯着天花板。  
_哦，Erik！_  
求你了！  
_**太棒了！**_  
原来这个撞墙狂魔（wall banger）叫 - Erik。我把脸埋在枕头里咒骂那个混蛋。  
接着我听到了，看在众神的份儿上，拍打声（spank）。  
_**哦** , 是的 **ERIK** ，我是个坏女孩儿！_  
是的！  
**是的！**  
哦老天。我明天第一天去大学上班，一整晚都这么闹腾，我明天要怎么上课？况且被操的人还不是我。  
我起来到厨房拿了杯水喝，希望等我回去的时候他们没有第二轮了。  
“欢迎来到新家，Charles。”我咕哝着，迷迷糊糊地在沙发上睡着了。

* * *

See the [Cover Art](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/106573547204/i-seem-to-be-on-a-roll-today-one-more-cover-this) made by [avictoriangirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl)

 


	2. Chapter 2

第二天早上起来，我腰酸背痛，还纳闷儿自己怎么在沙发上睡着了，接着我想起了昨晚的所有事 - 呻吟声，拍打声，撞墙声还有隔壁那个混蛋。我理了理情绪，清了下脑子，起来泡了一杯茶。“早上好，Darcy。我希望至少你昨天睡得好。”Darcy是我养的猫咪，也是我前男友留给我唯一一样美好的东西，他现在正死死地盯着窗外的一只鸽子。对，就是因为那个混蛋毁了我的生活，所以我才搬到了这里。突然，走廊传出说话声打断了我忧伤的思绪。  
太意外了 - 居然是我隔壁那个闹腾鬼。我急忙跑到门边，差一点被一个箱子绊倒，我透过猫眼往外看。  
我看到一个黑发女孩儿，肩上纹着纹身，她身上穿的是什么？她是个站街的么？  
“昨晚真是太棒了。”我听见她说。  
这肯定不是他老婆会说的话。这是不是意味着我今晚能睡个好觉了？上帝啊，撞墙狂魔，快给啪啪妹（Spanx）点儿钱让她去买衣服穿。  
“我们下次再联络。”  
他的样子我连一眼都没瞥到，真是沮丧。什么？我就是好奇他长什么样子，这样我看见他的时候就能躲开他了。就是这样。  
他们互相道别，她肩上的纹身看起来像是翅膀，飞走吧啪啪妹，飞吧飞吧别回来。  
她走了。门关上了，我继续喝茶。  
突然我收到了一条短信，是我妹妹发来的：  
_你他妈在哪？！_  
“Oh, shit.”

 

***

 

第一天去大学上班我就迟到了。  
我妹妹Raven和她的朋友Hank都在那里上班，他们帮我争取来这份工作。我今年23，刚刚拿到生物博士学位。我就是那么聪明，咬我啊。但是，很显然，对于那个骗我的混蛋.... 我并不是那么聪明。  
“你他妈到底在哪儿？Hank给我打电话来告诉我你已经迟到半个小时了，”她打来电话，对我吼道，我去，我怎么跟我妹妹解释说我像个变态一样监视隔壁那位火辣的邻居。我是说了火辣么？好吧假设而已....  
“你说话啊？”  
“Raven，我已经晚了。一会儿午饭的时候再聊，如果我还没被开除。所以现在我没心情跟你聊，再见了。”  
我匆匆挂了电话。

   
***

  
学校里没人想要雇一个这么年轻的人来上课，就好像得到这个职位不那么困难一样。不过，幸亏我证明了他们这种想法是多错误的。  
我对学生们表示歉意，当然大部分学生已经走了，还好剩下一部分学生还留在教室里，我终于步入正轨。  
这一天都很正常，中午的时候我和妹妹一起吃了午饭，她有些担心，我分手之后和她住了三个月，后来我们俩都觉得是时候我该向前看了。

 

***

那天晚上我抱着Darcy坐在沙发上。  
“就我们两个，伙计，这样挺好的，对吧？”  
你们知道那些养猫的老太太们吧，家里多大地方就养多少猫，嗯，我已经踏上那条不归路了。我已经有了一只猫了，加上我什对什么都敏感刻薄，至少是在爱情方面，一阵脚步声和说话声从外面传了进来再次打断了我的思绪，感谢上帝。  
操，一定又是啪啪妹。  
我又一次贴着猫眼往外看，想看看我那个邻居的样子。可惜我再次错过了，就看到了他进门时的背影，在他身后跟着一个黑发男子。好吧，看来这就是他的品味。  
有趣，一天女的一天男的，循环往复。荡货。  
我已经怕了上床睡觉了，但是我还是去了。我可不能再也迟到了，就因为这个混蛋。  
然后，又开始了。  
_砰_  
“Mmm Erik”- 哈哈 - “就是这儿了” - 哈哈 -“对了”  
_砰_  
他让那个人干了什么？  
“哦上帝，那真是... 真是——”哈哈哈哈 “——太棒了Erik！”  
这简直是折磨！我应该直接过去朝他吼一顿。我会那么干的，谁说我不会。哎，大家都知道我根本不会那么做。我知道，我就不是那种人。我是那种善良的邻家大男孩儿，忍受这个一整晚也不会抱怨。我喜欢让别人开心，让别人喜欢我。所以我是不会对别人大喊大叫的。  
哦上帝啊，我一定是史上最烂的老师，那些学生们让我发疯。  
我起来把床挪开了一点距离。 **然而并没什么卵用。** 欢笑哥（LaughyPants）和撞墙狂魔（Wall Banger）依旧折磨着我 —— 所以我又在沙发上睡了一晚上...

 

***

 

两晚之后依旧没有任何改变。  
今晚我听见了...嘶嘶声？  
我看了看Darcy，他的尾巴都炸了起来，他弓着背在床脚走来走去。  
“Hey，别害怕，那就是我们那个闹腾的邻居。”  
就在这个时候——  
“喵。”  
我瞪着Darcy，他脸上那表情明显写着“那可不是我。”  
“哦上帝啊！咪-喵!”  
隔壁那个女孩儿在学猫叫！我没在做梦吧？  
“哦哦哦是的, 就那样，Erik... Mmmm... 喵，喵，喵！”  
她的口音，我不太确定是哪个地方的，不过肯定是东欧某个国家的。波兰？俄罗斯？  
我的猫也要疯了。Darcy，你是爱上那个小野猫（Purina）了么？  
她的喵喵叫变成尖叫声。  
_“是的。是的。是的。 **是的！** ”(注5)_  
啊！她是俄罗斯人。看在圣彼得堡的份儿上。又是砰的一声巨响，伴随着一声呻吟——当然还有一声猫叫声，终于结束了，一切归为寂静。  
除了Darcy。到了凌晨四点他还一直沉浸在失去爱情的悲痛中。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Wall Banger是Charles给Erik起的绰号，我在这里翻译成了“撞墙狂魔”。  
> 2\. Spanx: 由于这个不是个正规词汇，从原文情节来看这个词是根据Spank（抽打，拍打）改编而来，是Charles对邻居Erik第一晚上的性爱对象起的绰号，在这里我译成了“啪啪妹”。  
> 3\. LaughyPants（欢笑着喘息）是Charles给第二晚那个男人起的绰号，我在这里译成了“欢笑哥”。  
> 4\. Purina是猫粮品牌，Charles给第三个学猫叫的姑娘起的绰号，这里被我译成“小野猫”。  
> 5\. 原文"Da.Da.Da.DA!" 俄语, “是，对”的意思。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles终于见到了他闹腾的邻居。

我是听着喵喵声睡着的，又听着喵喵声醒来的。谢天谢地，这次终于是猫在叫。我睁开眼睛看到Darcy蜷在我身边。

“哦，现在你想起来我了，huh？昨天晚上不是被小野猫迷得不理我了么？你真是个小混蛋，Darcy，”我轻轻拍着他的头说。  
“知道了，知道了，我也爱你。”  
冲了个澡之后，我准备去厨房，这时，我听见了走廊传来的动静。  
我急忙跑到门边，这次我真的被装CD的箱子给绊倒了，我踉跄到门边，脑袋砰地一声撞到门上，不过并不是很疼，虽然声音挺大。当我起身从猫眼向外看的时候，我看到一个金发女子直直地望着我家门上的猫眼。  
“糟糕.”我赶紧闪开了，就好像她能看到我一样。我现在跟超级大间谍那个倒霉的Harriet（注1）没什么两样了。  
“Mmm, Erik, 昨晚....mmm,”我听到她咕哝，我再次偷偷向外看。  
她怎么那么高，该死，还是看不到他。  
她不仅金发碧眼的，皮肤也很白皙。  
这么说，他并没有特别喜欢某一类型的人，他仅仅是操所有会动的生物。  
“再见啦（注2），”小野猫吻了他一下轻声说。

 

***

 

“Charles，这才周一早上你就已经哈欠连天了，”Hank困惑地看着我说。  
“我最近一直睡得不太好。”  
我和Hank吃了午饭，聊了聊他的科研项目，接着他问了我那个不可避免的问题“新家如何。”我想了一下才回答。  
“还行。”我耸耸肩。  
“还行？你第一次去看房子的时候直接兴奋极了。”  
“是啊，我现在也是，我很喜欢它，只是....”  
“只是什么？”  
“一到半夜我就会听到.....一些声音，”我顿了一下。谈论邻居的性生活让我感觉有些尴尬，然而尴尬的那个人根本就不该是我，是他才对！他知不知道他隔壁有人住？貌似不知道。我猜他就会用他的老二而非眼睛看。  
Hank瞪大了眼睛。  
“你是在说鬼么，Charles？”  
“什么？！当然不是。”  
“等等，深夜噪音。哦，你是说你听到了一些做爱的声音？”对于一个科学家，他反应略慢。  
“是的，很多。”我咕哝说。  
“你们在说什么呢？”我听到身后传来Raven的声音。  
我突然脸红了，火辣辣的。  
“哦我的上帝啊！！Charles！你有喜欢的人了，看看你，我就知道。你怎么不早告诉我？他叫什么？”  
“不，Raven。我恨他。”  
“这么说你确实认识了某个人。爱恨只有一步之遥，快说！”  
“事实上，Charles只是和我讲他的邻居...”Hank试图为我辩解。  
“哦，是你的邻居，不错，他帅么？你们已经在一起了么？（注3）你——”  
“不。我不知道。”  
“什么叫你不知道？”  
“我不知道他帅不帅，我还没见过他，但是我了解他的工作。”

 

***

 

我很高兴Raven和Moira来我家开“女生之夜”, 我现在急需酒精，之前几晚真是太难熬了。酒意微醺，我开始跟她们讲述一切事情。  
“别说！”她俩异口同声大喊着。  
“不，我必须说。他每天晚上撞墙撞的我床都在动。啪啪妹我能忍，可是欢笑哥一来...”  
“等等，啪啪妹？欢笑哥？”我边讲着故事，她们边笑得肚子疼。  
“昨天晚上更奇葩，来了只小野猫，”我们全喝醉了，我也什么都不在乎了继续讲述。  
“我不明白。”  
“她是俄国人，昨天晚上他让她一直喵个不停。”  
“哇塞。”  
“很显然，他叫Erik，他们都那么尖叫他的名字。别笑了，一点儿都不好笑。你们都不知道我是怎么过来的。我的猫甚至都想过去和她交配。该死的撞墙狂魔。”  
“哈，撞墙狂魔。我喜欢这名字。”  
我听到外面有脚步声，我示意他们安静，好戏要开始了。  
“我什么都没听到。”Moira轻声说。  
“等等。”我竖起一根手指。  
 _砰_  
 _砰_  
哎——又来了。  
“哦我的上帝啊，这是什么？”  
“这个，女士们，就是我最近晚上一直听到的性爱折磨。”  
“说实话，我有点羡慕他，要是他能让一个女人学猫叫，这倒让我好奇他还有什么本事。”  
Moira咧嘴笑着说。  
“这可真是精力旺盛啊。”Raven插嘴说，她们就好像没听见我之前说的话一样。  
“你们俩都醉了，给我出去。”  
“哦哦哦，别那么自私嘛，亲爱的Charlie，我们也想享受一下，你不就是想听着隔壁的啪啪声自己撸一发么。”  
我的墙壁开始颤动，接着我们听到啪啪妹乞求鞭打。她们开始收拾东西准备离开，我翻了大白眼。  
“好吧，真是不错，我们该走了，挺晚了。明天跟我讲讲细节故事。”Raven笑着匆匆离开了。  
我回到卧室，跟你们说一声，，要是清醒的话，我是绝对不会干接下来的事的。  
“哦，上帝啊，是的！”我呻吟着。  
“就这样，鞭打我，是的！”啪啪妹尖叫着，我也是。  
我凑近墙壁，更大声地呻吟。  
“哦——啊——就是那里。上帝啊，对，就是那儿！  
操我！  
哦！  
你真大...E-Elliot?”我都不知道那个名字从哪里冒出来的，我当然没打算叫Erik。  
我贴在墙上，终于第一次听到 _他的_ 呻吟声。

 

***

 

第二天早上我早早离开家，我可不想再忍不住趴在猫眼儿里往外看。不过至少有个人用了猫眼儿。  
我下楼的时候听到身后有人在叫我，  
“Hey，伙计。”我愣住了。哦，不。  
昨天晚上的情景全都涌现眼前，我害怕转身面对他。我的心跳加快，这是因为我尴尬还因为我兴奋啊？  
我转过身，看到一个姜黄头发的矮个子男子... 等等，这是撞墙狂魔？那个无敌老二先生（Mr. Wondercock）？为什么我突然感到这么沮丧啊？  
“我是Sean。我住在你楼下，跟你打个招呼，新邻居。”他微笑着欢迎我，我一动不动地站在那里盯着他。  
“哦。你好，我叫Charles。见到你很高兴。”

 

***

 

接下来的两晚很安静，或许他去旅游了。能享受如此寂静的夜晚我为什么要想他？  
我穿好我那件蓝色条纹睡衣，隔壁没动静，或许是时候我该享受一下了。  
我从床头柜里拿出润滑剂，闭上眼睛开始抚摸自己。  
锤哥的影子滑进我的脑子，他总是有效。他抓着我让我躺下，随他任意处置我。  
Mmm. 我大声呻吟着，用一根手指探入后穴。  
我紧闭着眼睛，脑中浮现着锤哥，他俯下身，嘴唇一点一点地靠近，接着，  
 _砰_  
“哦是的！”  
哦不。  
“哦是的！”  
哦不。  
“是的-哈哈-Erik。”  
不，不，不。  
哈哈哥（注4）回来了。  
我感觉到锤哥正在慢慢离开，我又湿又硬，沮丧难受，而他感觉自己是被嘲笑了一般，他开始退后...  
我猛地起来冲向门边，狠狠地跺着地板，像是要把脚踝跺近地板里一样。我不在乎自己还穿着睡衣，我不是生气，而是 _狂怒！_  
我冲向他的门，深吸一口气使出浑身的力气狠狠砸着门。  
“开门，你这混蛋！”我怒吼着。  
[门突然开了](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/103660699247/neighbors-au-the-first-night-after-charles-moves)，我瞪着他，对方的蓝眸中满是愤怒。  
这就是他。  
Erik。  
他的唇瓣似乎是为吟哦诗歌而生，又似乎是为浅吟法式情话而生，就像古龙香水广告中那些甜言蜜语。 _我想要你，我的爱人。（注5）_ 但是现在那整张脸加上那嘴唇，那张脸——哦我的上帝啊。你知道么？他现在的样子就像是在游泳之后刚刚踏出水池，全身泛着红晕，容光焕发，唇瓣微微张开，睫毛挂着水珠，闪着光芒，斜着眼睛，就好像刚从另一个世界回来一样。而他就是那个样子，永远都是。就好像他并不属于这里，而是来自一个美丽国度的美丽生灵，和善地地斜视着我们这里的明与暗。  
然而我犯了我这辈子最大的错误。  
我盯着他纤长的身体，从上到下。  
 **他。太。惊。艳。了。**  
他说了什么，但是我就像个傻子一样站在那里。  
我的视线又低了低。  
落在他腰臀间的床单下面——  
 **他**  
 **还**  
 **硬**  
 **着。**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> 1\. 原文Harriet the fucking spy，而Harriet the spy为影片《超级大间谍》。  
> 2\. 原文为Do svidaniya，俄语，表示再见。  
> 3\. 原文为Did you ask for his milk yet? 勿怪我翻译拙劣，只可惜我真的不知道要怎么翻译，难道真的要我直译么。。。  
> 4\. 原文为giggler，指代LaughyPants，为了区别我翻译成了“哈哈哥”。  
> 5\. 原文Je te veux, mon chéri，法语，表示I want you, my darling.


	4. Chapter 4

我站在那里像是过了许多年一样。要是我说点儿什么或许还好一点儿。

但是我什么都没说。我似乎是忘记了我会说话。我想逃跑，而我的双脚却背叛了我。他开始笑了起来，这感觉更糟，我从来没见过这么大的笑容...

我张开嘴，终于说了点儿什么，然而这似乎也不是什么好主意。

“我，额，你...的动静儿太大了。我要睡觉了。你能不能，额——”别把人家操到我家墙壁里？这该怎么说完啊？

“哦，是么？我没有意识到，我以为这些墙足够厚了。” _是啊。足够厚。_

“不，我能听见一切。 **一切** 。”哦天啊，我开始冲他他喊，不知道自己突然怎么了。

“所有抽打声。所有喵喵叫。所有咯咯笑还有其他。你...你这该死——”

“Hey，hey，冷静。”

_**“我不能！“** _

“我在我家干什么是我的事儿，睡衣公子！”他试图严肃一点儿，可是他却微微勾着嘴角。那个混蛋似乎对自己很满意。

“你...我...Ughhh!”我急匆匆地往回走，更加愤怒，这时我听到他的声音。

“是的，你和我，但是换个时间， _宝贝_ 。现在我略忙。”

我惊诧地张着嘴，转过身，脸上挂着“你竟敢这样说”的表情，可是他已经关上了门。

这还没完。

 

***

 

_**“哦我的上帝啊！”** _

_砰_

_“哦上帝啊，是的！”_

_砰_

_“太棒了！”_

_他狠狠埋入我的身体，力道惊人，愈来愈深，愈来愈深。我这辈子从没感受过如此美好。我的双手插进他的发丝间，大口喘息着，而他则毫不吝惜地撞进我身体。_

_他抓起我的双手，把它们举过我头顶。_

_“坚持住，宝贝。”他在我耳边喘息。他把我的双腿架在他的肩头上，然后接着操我，就好像没有明天一样。_

_我紧闭着眼睛，一次又一次地尖叫。_

_“[ERIK](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/103898612302/sweet)！”这名字像是祷告一般滑出我的口中..._

等到我睁开眼睛，太阳已经晒到房间里，我死死抓着床单，手指已经僵硬，我全身都是汗，Darcy也不见了。他通常都会在我床上躺着。接着我听见床下传来猫叫声。

“Darcy？”我唤着他，依旧喘息着。

“出来，孩子，别害怕了。爸爸不叫了。”我温柔地对他说，他慢慢钻出来。

“我有麻烦了，亲爱的。大麻烦。”

 

***

 

我已经在去学校的路上了，可是我还在想刚刚那个梦。那个梦... 强烈而真实。那么令人厌烦的人居然如此英俊美丽，这也太不公平了。不，不能那样想。墙要是再厚一点儿就好了。和他那傻脑袋一样厚最好。 _混蛋_ 。英俊的混蛋。

停下。别再想他了。好了，想想其他什么。

想想狗狗。狗狗们都萌萌哒。对，不错。后背体位(doggie style) ——

_**不！** _

想想甜筒冰淇淋... 舔他的蛋托和双球。

好吧，这也太荒谬了。我刚刚从一段长达5年的感情中走出来，现在就开始想着另一个人了。我真的这么快就已经向前看了么？并不。我不过就是被撞墙狂魔的性生活洗脑了而已，现在满脑子都是他。

这一天注定漫长。

 

***

 

过后我见到了Raven，她试图劝我，让我跟她和Moira一起出去玩儿，还有她们之前认识的几个帅哥。到时候打电话叫我。可是撞墙狂魔难得休息，我真的十分享受这份宁静，我决定留在家里。

“你走神儿了。又一次。”她脸上挂着笑。

“你见到他了，是吧？”

“是啊。”

“然后呢？他帅吗？”

“不，他不帅。帅字可以形容那边儿那个服务生小哥。他远远不止帅，帅字根本无法形容他，Raven。我终于明白什么叫 _行走的性奋剂（sex on legs）_ 了。”

“我勒个去， _你_ 竟然用那个词形容他，这让我更好奇了。”

我跟她讲了那个极其尴尬的‘他还硬着’的故事，但是我没跟她讲那个大汗淋漓的春梦。

“你得出来，跟我们一起。清清脑子，别再想那个混蛋了。”

“或许吧...”

 

***

 

我回家的时候看到他，他骑着摩托车带着个姑娘。当然啦，他有辆摩托车，这样才符合他“坏小子”的形象。 

我等着他们上去之后，我才开始爬楼梯，我叹着气，明白接下来等待我的是什么。

 

***

 

我在床上拿着书，这时我听见砰砰声，不过怎么有点不太像平时那些 _砰砰声_ ？什么？

_砰砰砰_

我贴着墙仔细听。好像不是 _做爱时的那种_ 撞墙声。那是...

_砰砰砰_

他在敲我的墙！真是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，他在嘲笑我。

我也回敲过去。

然后他又敲。

如果他孩子气，那我也要一样。

我们互相敲了一会儿，砰砰声更响了，不知怎么这让我笑了起来。

 

***

 

那天晚上Raven来接我，我和她讲述了他搞笑荒谬的行为，就像个孩子对妈妈抱怨自己在学校被欺负了一样。

“说实话，Charles，要是你真对他那么大火气，你可以直接请他休息一晚去你家，你们俩互相干一晚，不就行了么。”

“什么？我不想-”

“是啊，你不想。自从你搬了家之后，除了说他还是说他。承认吧，你迷上撞墙狂魔了。”

“不。我——”

“得了吧，跟着我说‘我迷上了撞墙狂魔。’”

“并不是这样——”

“嘘，没关系，‘我迷上了撞墙狂魔。’”

我深吸一口气，接着说，“我迷上了 _Erik_ 。”

“好吧，虽然有点儿不一样。”

 

***

 

酒吧里熙熙攘攘，吵得我脑子一片空白。我想我真的老了。Raven不停地说着那个Azazel，说他随时都会出现。Moira端着烈酒回到桌边，她们准备灌醉我，我也不打算抱怨。

“我们来给你找个男人吧，Charles。”又来了。

“你知道，我不会玩儿一夜情，Moira。”

“哦，快看，Azazel和Logan来了，他们还带了一个人。”

“我就知道你准备把我塞给别人，Raven。我就不该来。”

“我不知道他们还带别人。别再怨天尤人了。直到昨天我还一直帮你忘记Sebastian呢，现在你得忘记撞墙狂魔。你知足吧，有我是你妹妹。”

“哦我亲爱的主啊。”

“Moira，你别也这样。”

“不，我是说那个人。”她指着她们朋友那边。

“如果你的撞墙狂魔只是帅，你得看看这位。”

我转过头看着朝我们走过来的人，然后我看到了一抹蓝。蓝衬衫，蓝眼眸。即便是在黑暗中我也能辨认出那双美丽的蓝眸。

我只觉眼前一团 _怒火_ 。

“该死的撞墙狂魔。”我咬牙切齿地说。

“该死的睡衣公子。”他幸灾乐祸地笑着回敬。

“他就是撞墙狂魔？”Raven高声尖叫。

“哦，他就是睡衣公子？”Erik身旁的人笑着。我如火烧一般。

太不可思议了。他竟然和他朋友说了我。他们在嘲笑我，太尴尬了——

“额，Erik只说你是个小帅哥，没想到你竟然这么萌。”我没听错吧，那家伙说什么？

Erik， _国际高潮部部长_ ，居然说我帅。

我看着他，神情缓和下来，他当然知道那意味着什么，因为他——

**他**

**还**

**在**

**偷**

**笑。**


	5. Chapter 5

我们六个人立在尴尬中，直到Azazel打破寂静建议我们该坐下来聊，喝几杯酒了解一下对方。我还没准备好面对所有一切耻辱，所以我抓起大衣和围巾，径直离开。Raven和Moira在我身后喊我，但是只有Erik拽住了我的胳膊。

“别碰我， _混蛋_ 。”我咬着牙说。

“好吧， _电灯泡（cockblocker）_ ”他回敬我，说着放开了我。

我走得更快了，终于出了门，Erik也跟着我出来了。

“ _睡衣公子？_ 真的么？还有电灯泡，就因为我好好请你安静，就一晚让我能睡个好觉？”我转过身对他低吼。

“嗯，你砸我家门妨碍了我，按理说你的确是个大电灯泡。还有，我也要问你同一件事，为什么你的朋友叫我撞墙狂魔？”他低声说着向我迈了一步。

“你的煽情列车每天晚上都撞得墙砰砰响。你这个自私鬼——”我用手指着他，然而他却抓住了我的手指。

“哦，我知道怎么回事了。你只是希望可以在墙的另一边罢了。”他一边邪魅地说，一边低笑着，依旧抓着我的手指。操，他为什么那么高，我比他矮一个头，这样的身高差让我没办法占上风 _。你这该死的八英尺的撞墙狂魔。_

我前后挣扎着想要甩开他的手，然而这反让他有机会把我拉进他怀里。我用另一只手想要推开他，但是根本没用。我们紧紧贴着对方，我直视他的眼眸，如此近的距离。

我张开嘴想要对他说放开我，可是我还没来得及出声，他便吻上了我。

这一切更像是化学反应，而非简单的一个吻。

他柔软的嘴唇压着我的，环在我腰间的手臂松了松，不过依旧保持着紧贴对方的姿势。不知道什么时候我闭上了眼睛开始回吻，但是我的确那么做了。

当我意识到发生了什么时，我推开了他。他依然揽着我，我瞪着他，但他似乎比我更困惑。我有些不懂，毕竟是他先吻我的，不过我并没在意。我有更重要的事要考虑，那个混蛋刚刚吻了我。而且我回吻了。 _上帝啊，他的气息真好闻_ 。不！回到重点。我们站在那里，瞪着对方。

“你吻了我。”我耳语。

“是的。”

这次是我把他拉入第二个吻，我不知道这是为什么。他松开我的手指，接着紧紧抱着我。我勾起他的脖子，嘴唇紧紧贴在一起，甜蜜而和谐。这个吻更加充满激情。

他和我一样越来越渴望。这一切太不真实了。我从来没有这种感受，如此美好，如此正确。

他吻着我，就好像竭尽全力，我不知道有人会这样接吻。

我不知道有人会这样接吻。

很快，我有些喘不上气，然后我拉开了距离，虽然我并不想这样做。或许有人会说这是一个完美的吻。虽然没有音乐，没有童话故事，但是这里夹杂着一丝特别，突然有什么越来越硬了...

可是，或许这就是他的手段，让你进入他的后宫，想到这里，魔法消失了。

我突然挣脱了他的束缚，尽力让自己看上去仍然很生气。他似乎有些失望。

“这个...这个从没发生过，好伐？”我上气不接下气地说。他盯着我看了一会儿，表情严肃，接着他扯了扯嘴角。

“随你怎么说，小甜饼（bite-size）。”他窃笑着说，神啊又是那种笑。

至少那个绰号比睡衣公子性感一点儿。打住，别想了Charles！他觉不觉得我性感，跟我有什么关系啊？

我正准备走开，我那群朋友们出来了。Raven正圈着Azazel的胳膊大笑，好像Azazel是地球上最有趣的人。Moira和另外那个人正在交谈，我还不知道那人叫什么，不过他们似乎不想我妹妹和Azazel那样。

他们看见我们俩，都走了过来。

“你们怎么还在这里，你们俩，我以为你们20分钟之前就离开了。”Raven解释道。

“我们俩太激动了。”站在我身边的混蛋说，他语气中满是愉悦。

“很高兴看到你们俩和好了。”我的脸红了。

“我们打算去另外一家酒吧，不过你们俩看上去不想被打扰，明天见。”

他们说完便走了，又剩下我和Erik两个人。我看了他一眼，接着走想要打车，我听见他在身后跟着我。

“Hey，好啦，我也回家，我载你一程吧。”

我没停下，他伸出手抓住我的胳膊，“Hey，hey，我有办法解决我们的问题了，好吧？”他缓和地对我说，似乎我是个孩子他想要安慰一样。

“哦，是么。像是今晚和你上床就能问题解决一样。”我的表情扭曲。 _这家伙的毅力啊..._

“我本来想说，既然我们是邻居，我们可以达成休战协议。”

“哦。”

“不过既然你先提到了——”他宛然一笑。

“好吧。我们可以休战。”我朝他丢下一句。

“但是我们必须约法三章。我不管你在墙那边儿做什么，但是晚上我要睡觉，所以你自己想办法。”他点头表示同意，并示意我跟他一起走。

“这周很安静，我很感激。出什么事了么？”我决定率先打破沉寂。

“你这是什么意思？”

“鉴于你的工作，我以为你可能受伤了。比如说，你的老二断了，或者其他什么的。”我打趣道。

“这就是你对我的看法，对么？”

“一根大屌？说实话，是的。”

“别这样，”他打断我，显然这么说让他有点儿生气了。

我们停在他的摩托车前。

“我不会坐那东西的。”

“哦，别害怕，小甜饼。我会慢点儿开的。”

“我从没见过有人开摩托车开得慢的。”我说着，但我还是做在他身后了。

“别担心，把手放这儿。”他拉着我的手放在他的腰上。

“还有，抓紧（hold on tight）。”这句话让突然想起昨晚的梦。我不该想它的，可是我离他太近了。

 

***

 

我们停在公寓楼前，我无法否认，感觉并不糟。事实上，我很享受这一程。

“哦，你喜欢吧。我知道你有狂野的一面，睡衣公子。”

我怒目他。

我们进了公寓，默默上了楼，然而并不尴尬。

“你瞧，我们能和睦相处，邻居？”我调侃着。和睦相处。哈。那个吻的确很和睦。我竭力不去想，可是我却开口说：

“是啊，我们能做到，我的意思是，休战。”我满脸期待。

“所以，今晚...很有趣？”他停在我门前说。

“的确。我以为今晚你本应该跟别人一起，可以你却被我缠住，所以——”

“是啊，是啊。我知道，单薄的墙壁。”他似乎有意强调这几个字。

“要是你再让我发疯，休战就失效了。”他转过身，我听见他咯咯笑个不停。

“好的，当然。说道薄墙，小甜饼——”他打开门，扭头看着我。

“什么？”我倚着门框，语调太梦幻。

“好梦。”他窃笑着，朝我眨眨眼睛，进了房间。

呵。好梦还有薄墙。 _好梦还有薄墙..._

哦操，他听见我了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注释】  
> 1\. Cockblocker, 不多说了。。大家都懂的【doge脸...  
> 2\. Sex Train，电影《煽情列车》.... 不再过多解释了。。。  
> 3\. bite-size, 是形容矮个子的人~  
> 4\. 抓紧（hold on tight），之前第四章里Charles那个春梦里，Erik也说了同一句话"Hold on tight." 那里我翻译成了“坚持住。”


	6. Chapter 6

Mmm, 和Erik接吻。

我想着这件事睡着，想着这件事醒来。还有另一件事让我心烦——他听见我的春梦了。我无法想象整件事会如此变得如此尴尬。

昨晚那个吻之后，我很有可能会再次梦见Erik，不过以防他听不到我满是激情地尖叫他的名字，我昨晚没有关电视。

Darcy和往常一样，要是想躲开他的尾巴或是他的嘴巴，我最好还是起床。

这是新的一天，现在有了休战协议，一切都会变好。我能像个成年人那样处理这件事。

我给自己沏了杯茶，穿戴整齐，决定去面对Erik，我不能让他那样说我。关于昨晚他那个小玩笑，我得跟他谈谈。好梦。虽然我还没想好怎么说，但我一定得和他谈。

我反复看了看镜子，深吸一口气，敲响了他的门。他马上就开了门。他穿着运动裤和T恤，完美勾勒出他精壮的身材。我又一次盯着他看。棒极了。

“别那样看我。”我迅速说，有点烦躁。

“我怎么看你了？”他带着他招牌式的性感微笑。

“像是你期待我来一样。”

“我的确是期待你。”他诱惑地说，上下打量着我。

“我想跟你谈谈昨晚的事——”我开口说。

“昨晚什么事？是你草率定论我，一直叫我混蛋呢，还是你跟你朋友说我的性生活呢，又或是我们——”知道他要说什么，我及时打断了他。

“不是！是你那个玩笑...好梦那个。”

“嗯，你知道薄墙是双向的。如果某人某天晚上，比如说，做了个有趣的梦，嗯，只能说还是令人蛮愉快的。”他悄声说。我的膝盖打颤，该死Erik还有他的魔力...

为什么我的邻居不能是个老人？我现在就不会有这样的谈话了。

“好吧，听着，我不知道那天晚上你听到了什么，但是人们的经历会出现在他们的梦中，我那天见到了你，所以——”我胡乱说着。

“当然，当然。尽管我很喜欢这次谈话，但是我要去跑步了。如果你愿意的话，可以跟我一起，然后跟我仔细讲讲那个梦。我非常愿意听。”

“哦，不。只有有人追我的时候，我才会跑，你自己跑吧。”我慢慢回到我的房间。

“或许过后我们可以一起做点儿别的事。”他眨眨眼睛。

“我不这么想。”

“那又是为什么？”

“因为，我不是什么随便的后宫成员。”说着我关上了门，似乎有点儿太用力了。

 

***

 

Raven坚持要和我见一面听讲她和Azazel的爆料。她真的很喜欢他，我感觉自己是个非常糟糕的哥哥，因为我甚至都没去了解他就跑掉了。

“...最后他吻了我。”她讲完了故事，Moira兴奋地大声尖叫。

接吻。

我用手指摸了摸嘴唇，笑了起来，在脑袋里一次又一次地重播那个吻。

“Charles？Charles？”她们在叫我。

“哦，我真替你开心，Raven。”

“你是谁？你对我哥哥做了什么？”

“我很好。”

“我看得出来你可远不止很好。一直神情恍惚，面带微笑。昨天晚上你和那个不能说名字的神秘人（You-Know-Who）都发生什么了？”她们问我，急于了解细节。他可能已经告诉他朋友了，而且Raven和Azazel越来越亲密，根本没必要隐瞒，不管怎么样她们都会很快知道的。

“他不是伏地魔，你知道，你可以喊他的名字。但是我觉得他是吸血鬼。那种咬了你一口，你会变得和他一样性饥渴。”

“ **哦** 我的上帝啊！你们做什么了？”尖叫声越来越多。

“我们接吻了。”我脸上红得吓人。

“我的上帝啊。 **哦我的上帝啊！** ”

“好了，别叫了。”

“可是... **怎么会这样？** ”

“别问我，我也不知道为什么，或者那是怎么回事儿，木已成舟。那个吻简直棒极了...但是他可能对每个人都那样做。幸好我足够聪明没和他上床。”我的语调有些惆怅。

“哦，Charles。”

“不管怎么说，我们休战了。希望一切越来越好。”

 

***

 

我爬楼梯的时候听到楼上的说话声。那是小野猫Purina。

我胃里有什么东西揪了起来。我感觉...我不知道我什么感觉。关门声让我跳了起来。我飞快跑上楼。Darcy在等我，更像是等那只小野猫。他一定是听到她了。他蹭着我的腿，突然逃出门外，直奔邻居家门口。

“Darcy，不！”我小声说。我不想去那边，所以我又叫了一声。

“回来！”哦，不。

他开始挠门，乞求可以进去寻找他失去的爱情。

“操。”我走过去，弯下腰去抱他，这时候Erik打开了门。

感谢上苍，他还穿着衣服。

我蹲在他门口，怀里抱着Darcy。他笑了。

“要是你是个女的，我能开无数个和你这只这小辣猫(Pussy)有关的玩笑。全白费了。”

“你真是个喜剧演员。”我镇静地站起身说。

“晚安，邻居。”

“休战还有效吧？”

“当然，小甜饼。我给你放点儿音乐如何？”

 

***

 

昨晚这个时候，我体验到了我人生中最美妙的一个吻。那个吻让我头晕目眩，忘记一切。他是怎么做到的？仅仅是因为他很善于接吻，还是别的什么原因么？

今晚没有砰砰的撞墙声，或许他们去别的地方了。或许是厨房... 不，我不愿想象他和别人做爱的场景。

那晚，Erik真的给我放了音乐。

Prince（普林斯）。“Pussy Control”

我不自主地笑了，他诡异的幽默感让我开心。

“Pussy Control,”我哼了一声。

真会选歌，Erik。不错不错。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注释】  
> You-know-who大家都懂，不多说了。  
> 大家都懂Pussy的意思... 那里是双关。  
> Prince : 美国歌手，词曲作家，音乐家，演员，  
> PS：之前大大建议把Bite-size翻译成“小甜饼”， 感觉好萌好萌，所以改掉了之前的“小鬼”。


	7. Chapter 7

第二天，我克制住趴在猫眼上往外看的冲动，但是根本没用。我还是去看了。没有人从他的公寓里出来。这好奇怪，他通常都是这个时候送客的。不错，我就快成监视狂了。我等待着，直到他出了门。一个人。他一边朝我家走，一边自言自语地咕哝着。等一下？他要来这儿！什么？天呐为什么？还有为什么我还看着他？他犹豫了一下，但还是敲了敲门。

_咚咚咚_

哦不。我刚起床，还穿着睡衣，头发和鸟窝似的。我不能这个样子见他。我跑回房间，穿好衣服，梳了梳头发，刷了刷牙，仔仔细细打量着镜子里的自己，我什么时候变成这样了。我急忙去开门，但是他已经走了。他为什么一大早来这里？为什么不是送小野猫离开？我的好奇心作祟，所以我决定过去问问他。Darcy正盯着我。

“是啊，我知道伙计。好奇害死猫。上帝保佑。”

我敲了敲门，他立刻开了门。

“Hey，抱歉打扰你，但是刚刚有人敲了我家门，我在洗澡，没有应门。你有没有看见或是听见什么？”我尽量让自己保持随意。 _搞定！_

然而并不。他脸上的笑容告诉我他直接看穿我的谎言。

“不，那是我。”

“哦，你需要什么东西么？”我无辜地问。

“是的。事实上，就是你。我过去请你来喝杯咖啡，互相了解，当然是为了我们的休战协议。你想进来么？”

“我能相信你么？”

“不能。”他魅惑地笑了。

“我不喝咖啡，更喜欢喝茶。不过，仔细想一下，你给的饮料，我都不该喝。你很可能给那些人下了药让他们和你上床，不可能是因为你的花言巧语。”我警告他，却进了他的家门。我为什么要进这个荡货的门，他那样子一看就是想上我。

他家里的装修现代而简约。每一面墙上都挂满了照片。极赋艺术性的大幅风景照，以及概念性人物照。看上去太棒了。

“你喜欢么？”他看见我在欣赏。

“是的，它们很美。”

“都是我照的，我是个摄影师。”

“哦哇。简直美妙绝伦。”

“请坐，”他在厨房里忙得团团转，似乎不知道自己在干嘛。不过这画面很美。想想看, 每天早上醒来都能看见——Erik给我沏茶，然后在我上班前和我吻别... 等等，跑远了，梦该醒了。

“你总是走神儿。是因为我太无聊不能吸引你的注意力么？”

“你这是故意让我难堪。”我羞红了脸。

“情不自禁，你脸红的时候太可爱了。”他靠在厨房流理台，让我更加害羞。他成功了。

“我们还没正式介绍过。重新介绍一次如何？我叫Erik Lehnsherr，”他伸出手。

“我叫Charles Xavier，很高兴认识你。”他抓着我的小臂和我握手。仅仅这个简单触碰就让我全身战栗...

太奇怪了，做了差不多两周的邻居，让对方发疯，现在终于相互介绍了。

“你的客人们呢？”我突然问，好像我脑子里全是这个问题。好吧，的确是这样的。

“你真的对我的性生活很感兴趣呢，Charles。”

“别自恋了，Darcy真的太想念小野猫Purina了，我替他问的。”他困惑地看着我。

“哦，得了吧，因为她...喵喵喵，”他哼了一下大笑起来。

“你给她起了个名字？我猜，Darcy是你的猫？”我点点头。

“我来猜猜。奥斯汀的达西先生？”

“不是。” _撒谎。_ 当然是那个该死的达西先生。

“Purina，”他大笑着，重复着那个名字。

“嗯，比起啪啪妹和哈哈哥，我们更喜欢她。”

“你给他们都起了名字？上帝啊，你一定是疯了。好吧，我来跟你说说他们。Emma，就是你所谓的Purina，她是个模特，我在莫斯科遇到她的。有一年冬天我被Vogue邀请去拍摄写真。我们一起度过了一个裸体周末。后来她来了这里，伦敦，来学习经济学，接着我们再续前缘。啪啪妹，不敢相信我居然在用你那些昵称，”他顿了一下，笑了笑。“Angel，她...好吧，是个脱衣舞女郎。她在床上喜欢各种花样。”

“不，天啊。”

“Janos，就是那个哈哈哥先生，我是在酒吧里认识的。我那天喝得酩酊大醉，他直接走过来抓着我就吻。别担心，你不会再听到他了。他现在有男朋友了。”

“哦，所以说现在你的后宫团队有个空缺，”我嘲讽地打断他。

“天啊，你想申请么？”嬉皮笑脸的混蛋。

“不，你不是我这杯茶。”

“什么？那么风趣，迷人，性感，英俊的男人不是你这杯茶？”

“你忘了谦虚。傲慢无礼，无法忍受的男人我并不喜欢。”

“懂了。那么你有男朋友么，Charles？”

“没有。”

“你不和别人睡么？”

“那不管你的事儿！”

“是你先开始这个话题的。你也得谈谈你的性生活，这样才公平。”

“我跟你才不一样呢，你知道这一点就够了。”

“我这样的生活有什么问题？相比一段感情来说，我这样做更简单。每个人都得到了他们想要的，这样挺好啊。他们都认识，因为没有爱情，所以没人有过多的期望。”

突然，他换了话题，一定是看到我对他的观点不太高兴。

“那么你学什么专业，Charles？”

“事实上，我教课，在一所大学里。”

“老天，难道你不是20岁么？”

“不，我23了，下个月就是我生日了。”

“那也太年轻了。”

“嗯，我非常想要得到博士学位，加上认识人，所以很快就毕业了，不过那个漫长而无聊的故事了。跟我讲讲你的工作。”

“你说什么都不无聊，”他说这话的时候我脸上的红晕再也褪不下去了。

接下来的谈话很轻松。他又给我看他拍的照片。他做过时尚摄影师，参与过国家地理拍摄项目，甚至还为一些明星拍过写真。很显然他颇有成就。

他在西班牙住过两年，去过世界各地，棒极了。 _他_ 棒极了。

“我真想做你的工作。我一直都想旅行，带着旅行箱，周游世界...但是从来都没机会。”

“是么，你想去哪儿？”

“哦，我不知道。有许多地方，但是我真的想某一天去意大利看看，真的。”

“意大利，哈？”他略有所思地问。

“是啊，我知道挺起可能有些老套，但是我真想在许愿池（di Trevi）里投一枚硬币。”

我说完之后，我们之间似乎那么一瞬温情？相视而笑。我们这是成了朋友了么？

“你说自己一个人旅行，不会觉得孤单吗？”我问他，话音刚落我就意识到这听起来像是我在举荐自己陪他旅行。

“不会啊，我喜欢独自旅行。我自己是个不错的伙伴。”我们俩都笑了。不过他说的对。他的确是个不错的伴侣。

吃过午饭之后，我们闲聊着，时而欢笑，时间过得很快一转眼天就黑了。我得知他30岁了，是犹太人，或者像他说的那样“稍微有点像个犹太人”，还得知他那性感的口音是缘于德语，我不敢相信自己如此享受和他相处的这一天。我们聊到了书籍，因此我带他去了我家给他展示我的收藏。

“所以说，你大概是个书呆子？”他浏览着书架说。

“还是那种无可救药的类型。”

“你喜欢看又大又厚重的书，小甜饼？”他转过身看着满脸红晕的我。

“真不敢相信你居然那样说，”我微微笑了一下。

他慢慢靠近，越来越近...

电话响了，表示歉意之后我来到卧室接起电话。是Raven，当然是她。

_“你他妈在哪儿？一整天了，我一直都在给你打电话。”_

“冷静点儿。我和Erik在一起。”

_“你和他呆了一天？”_

“是的，Raven，我们谈了谈，发现其实他挺不错，除了撞墙那事儿。”

 _“哦，Charles。你中了他的咒。最终你也会被他俘获的。我们明天要好好谈谈！”_ 我翻了个白眼，想要摆脱她。

“我得挂了。再见。”

_“不行，你敢——”_

不能让她毁了我这一天。

等到我回去的时候，我看见Erik正舒舒服服地坐在沙发上，Darcy在身旁。甚至我的猫都喜欢他。真棒。好吧他确实挺讨人喜欢的... 他拿出威士忌和两个杯子。

“你为什么和我的酒，Erik？”

“哦，别那样，我们是邻居，分甘同味。过来坐，小书虫，”他拍拍身边的位置。

我紧贴着他坐下，给自己倒了杯酒。

我本想告诉他我很享受这一天，结果我却蹦出一句：

“那天晚上你为什么吻我？”他看上去很惊讶，猝不及防，我也一样。

他放下酒杯，转过头直视我的眼睛。

“因为我不得不，”他顿了一下。“你用那双宛如晴空般的蓝眼睛看着我，上帝为证，我见过王冠上镶嵌的宝石，它们都不及你眼眸那般闪烁，还有你的嘴唇... 那如同罪孽般鲜红饱满的唇瓣，我必须吻你，如果不那么做，简直就是犯罪，”他的声音低沉。“瞧，你又那样看着我，”他的脸颊近在咫尺。

“我没有。只是我的脸而已，”我害羞地说，但是我依然注视着他，宛如沉醉。

“的确，”他眼中满是珍爱，好像我是最珍贵的人。我合上眼睛，嘴唇相遇。

和我们第一次接吻一样，宛如一股电流击中全身。他把我拉向他，越来越近，直到最后坐在他的腿上，他一直吻着我，无法自拔。强壮的双手攀上我的腰，唇舌纠缠之间，我大声地呻吟。这让他更加急切渴求，仅仅是接吻，我们的欲望已经开始叫嚣。我们想两个少年一样在沙发上亲热，但是我不在乎，这感觉无与伦比。

那个吻会让你沉沦，不顾一切想要撕碎衣物，拥有对方。我对Erik的欲望已经超出一切。

他断开了这个吻，我以为他要平缓呼吸。然而他的话却出乎意料。

“很晚了。我该走了，”他大口吸着气小声说。

“好-好吧，”我不知道还能怎么回答。

“今天我很愉快，Charles。”他柔声对我说，话音满是真诚。

“我也一样，Erik。”

我送他到门口，他倾身在我额头上轻轻吻了一下。

我不知道是怎么回事儿，但嘴角却挂起一个大大的微笑。

我关上门，拍了拍自己的脑袋。


	8. Chapter 8

“你不能再见他了，Charles，”我觉得Erik不错，然而Raven认为这个想法糟糕极了。

“什么？我住在那里，我当然会见他的。”

“不，我禁止你见他。”

“我勒个去，Raven？前几天你还叫我干他呢。”

“是的。但不是让你爱上他！！！！”

“我没爱上他，”我试图冷静一点儿。我当然没有。我是说，他的确性感得要命，还风趣迷人，引人注目，他去过那么多地方，我可以成天听他讲述那些经历，但是我不可能爱上他，对吧？我能么？

“哦我的上帝啊，我已经迟到了。为什么你就不明白我实在照顾你？我不想你受伤，因为他一定会让你受伤。”

她说得对。我想从Erik那里获得更多，不止于他能给予我的。我知道他对感情的看法。当然我绝对不会和其他人一起分享他，只是想想他和别人在一起，就让我感到恶心。那么现在我该做什么呢？

 

***

 

接下来的几天我都和Erik一起度过。下班回家之后，我们不是他家就是在我家消磨时间。砰砰声消失了。一切都很好。

晚上，他再次来到我家。他告诉我他明天要去爱尔兰摄影。

“去多久？”我极力掩饰自己的沮丧和心碎。

“哦，你会想我么，小甜饼？”我的脸颊从淡粉变成了番茄般的绯红。

“只有几天，你恶劣的邻居就会回来了，别担心。”

我记起Raven的话，但是我们什么都没做，只是消遣。这只是为了休战而已，或者说我一直都这样告诉自己。如果不能见对方真的会很遗憾，我们在一起很开心。我们是朋友。会亲吻的朋友，很显然，因为他就那么做了。

我来开距离问他，话音中满是悲伤。 _现在可别哭，Charles。_

“你为什么总是吻我？”

他轻柔地抚摸我的面颊。

“我告诉过你，Charles。我无法抵挡。这很纯洁，不会发生什么。仅此而已，”我盯着他，他又俯身来吻我。

他将舌头探入我口中，我稍微放松了一些。

“纯洁，”我在口中咕哝，脑子里一遍又一遍地重复。纯洁。他点点头，更信服似的亲吻我，好像等待我的同意。可是那个吻绝对不是纯洁的。

他把我推到墙上，我呻吟着。我的血液沸腾，浑身酥软，愉悦无比，他在我口中喘息，我也一样。“异性相吸”从未如此恰当。

我的双手在他身上胡乱抚摸；他一路向下亲吻的我下颚，我的脖子，这是我意识到自己大声地喘息。我不想叫得像他那些床伴，但是看起来我根本无法控制。那感觉棒极了。我想要咬起下唇，但是他用大拇指制止了我，“那是我的，”他耳语然后再次啃咬吮吻我的嘴唇。

他最后在我的嘴唇上留下一个轻柔的吻，然后颤抖地说，“我该走了，很晚了，我还没收拾行李。”我不知道他怎么有力气再次留下我一个人，他的欲望叫嚣着，我能感觉到，不过这样最好，我们不能再进一步了，我们不应该。

我不太信任我的声音，所以我点点头。我停在门边。为什么我感觉我像是为毕生挚爱奔赴战场而送行。

“你想要帮你买带点儿什么？”他打破沉寂。

“羊毛衫？”

“好的，羊毛衫，是的，Charles。我发现你非常喜欢羊毛衫，可爱，”他笑着说，没有一丝恶意，他真的认为那很可爱。

“旅途平安，Erik，”我大胆地踮起脚在他嘴唇上吻了一下。

“晚安，Charles。”

我看着他进了房门。

我已经开始想念他了。

 

***

 

我的电话响弄醒了我。

我收到了一条短信，号码我并不认识。

 

 

想到他可能和别人度过一晚，我的胸口有一丝异样。昨晚我亲吻过的嘴唇，今晚会有别人来享受。我不再给他回短信，准备去上班。

 

***

 

他在想我，这很明显，对吧？否则他不会给我发短信的；回家的路上我拿出手机。

 

等等。他刚刚是不是再邀请我和他一起？‘我总是一个人旅行因为我不需要任何人’先生邀请我和他一起旅行。他在调戏我，我不能答应。

 

 

我睡觉的时候脸上挂着微笑。这就是Erik Lehnsherr的影响。哎。我刚刚都‘哎’声叹气了，我要疯了（就因为他）。

 

***

 

 

我哈哈大笑像个疯子。我喜欢这些调情，很棒，令人兴奋。

 

 

哦，天啊。

 

***

 

Erik一直跟我发短信，接下来的几天过得比我想象中地要快，但还是... 我想念他。

我从钱包里抽出他给我的名片。黑色的底衬着一个金色大写的M居于名片中央，字体优美，下方写着Photography。

M？他以为自己是谁？James Bond的老板？或许他是...

这周我和Raven见了几次面，我克制住自己每5秒中就看一下电话的冲动，我不想让他知道我在和Erik发短信。她会暴走的。我告诉他我有一阵儿没见他了，这是事实，她看上去放松了一些。我很久没对她撒谎了，除了我15岁那年，那次是我在某个派对上“偶然”亲了她的男朋友。

我在上课，这时候我又收到他的短信。

 

 

他在三一学院的图书馆（Trinity College Library）。我也想去哪儿和他一起。他的短信让我又喜又悲。他让我做着无能为力的梦。仅仅是想一下我都有一种罪恶感。我编了一条短信写着我也想在那儿，但是我没有发出去。

 

***

 

音乐唤醒了我。那是‘ I’ve heard that song before ’。

对我来说似乎真的是我之前听过这首歌。

 

_It's from an old familiar score_

_那是一首熟悉的歌曲_

_I know it well, that melody_

_那旋律，我了如指掌，_

_It's funny how a theme recalls a favorite dream_

_一首歌曲唤起一个美梦_

_A dream that brought you so close to me_

_那个梦把你带到我身边，如此亲近_

我舒服滴蜷在床上，开心地笑着。这时一个愉快的早晨。  
Erik回家了。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了还原原文作者贴的iMessage图片... 我本来试图用美图秀秀做一下那图。。。结果并没发现iMessage的素材样式= =........所以请好姬友帮助，和我配合发了个iMessage截屏弄成图片。。。十分感谢我的好姬友...... 她表示发到最后一条的时候已经笑崩溃了。。。  
> 嗯，后边的歌词是自己翻译的。。。Anyways，欢迎食用啦。;)))) XDD


	9. Chapter 9

我下了床，随着音乐扭着，悠闲地收拾着。昨晚就没怎么睡着，可能是因为知道Erik今天回家我太兴奋了，而且昨晚我为他烤了西葫芦面包（zucchini bread）。 _不，不是为他_ 。为了我自己，只是恰巧他也喜欢，他提到过，不算什么，所以我准备带去一些。

三十分钟之后，我把腿压在身下蜷坐在Erik的沙发上，他觉得这姿势很有爱，但是让我惊讶的是他对那个小礼物的反应。

“你都不知道我有多爱自制面包。多少年没有人给我做这样的东西了，”他看上去像是中了奥斯卡一样。

“谢谢你，Charles，”他在我唇上温柔地吻了一下。

“我也给你带了些东西，”我刚想可能又是他那些荤段子，他递给我一个小瓶子。

“不必这样的，Erik。这是什么？”

“是沙子。我不想送你明信片，因为这个真实可触，是你能感受到的东西。我收藏了一整套，都是来自世界各地的沙子，我想是时候你也该开始你的收藏了，而且我很开心帮你开始。”

“真的太谢谢你了，Erik，” _你快别感动得眼泪汪汪，Charles_ 。要是这是别人送的，我会觉得很蹩脚，但这是来自于他的礼物 - 意义非凡。

他给我展示了一层书架上各种各样的小瓶子，上面带着标签： _巴哈马，夏威夷，斐济_ 还有其他一些，但是我的目光落在了意大利上。

“我还给你带了别的东西，不过我还没收拾好，之后我再送给你。靠，这个真好吃，我们去你家吧，你再多做点儿。”他尝着我做的面包说。

“哦，得了吧，你只是想看我穿围裙的样子。”

“操，你这个磨人精，”他瞪着我，张了张嘴。“再给我烤一点嘛，Charles，我想看着你做，”他舔了舔嘴唇，我咯咯笑了起来。

“你没得救了。”

“是啊，我们能去看看你说的那条围裙嘛？”

我笑着摇摇头。 _上帝啊，我真想他。_

 

***

 

接下来的时间我们一起度过，之后的两天也一样。我们互相调着情，开着玩笑，下几盘象棋，我不得不说他的棋艺很出色，然后我们继续调情，时而肌肤相触，唇舌纠缠。自从我们休战之后，我再也没有听到过任何砰砰的撞墙声，我也不再监视他家大门，害怕会看到我不愿看到场景。

我下班回家，刚上楼就听见他在楼上喊我。

“Charles，你回来晚了。”

“你在监视我么，Lehnsherr先生？”我一边爬楼梯一边冲他大喊。

“是的，我还等着你的面包呢。”

“我到底做了什么，现在怎么也甩不掉你了，”我轻笑着来到他身边。

“赶快交出面包，不然有你好受的。”

我们进了屋，就像其他夜晚一样，我开始做饭，因为我们都觉得我的厨艺要更精湛一些。那晚很平常，谈笑交织，有一种奇特的居家感。

“哦Charles！你的厨艺——”他赞叹道。

他那样叫我前面还有一个哦字，我无法无视胃里一阵悸动，像是蝴蝶飞舞般轻盈。

他琢磨着我的表情，然后突然咧开嘴笑了。

 

***

 

我有几周没有见到Raven了。我总是给自己找理由开脱，比如说现在是期末了，有很多论文要批改，但是我不能一直这样撒谎下去，因此我们约好一起出去，她带上了Azazel。我很高兴有机会更深入了解Azazel，而Raven也不会跟我提Erik的问题，这让我很感激。

我爱我妹妹，喜欢和她呆在一起，不过此时此刻我想到别处，因此我用我累了的理由提前离开回家了。

Erik请我过去和他一起看电影，这也是我为什么急着回家的原因。我知道你要说什么，‘这不过是他想和你亲热，甚至是想操你的理由罢了，’或许你是对的... 但是我们已经相处了这么久；他有很多机会，但是他什么都没做。可能他并不是很想要我...

回家前我去采购了一些食品；我准备走苹果派，Erik已经迷上了我的烘焙技术。我回家后给他发了条短信，告诉他我开始准备制作苹果派，他神速一般出现在我门口！

“这里看上去像是世界末日，”他走进厨房评论道。那又怎样，我就是搞得一团糟，反正烤出来的味道都很好。

“或者是A片伊始，”我转过身面对他时，他总结。他用手指抹去我鼻尖上的面粉。

“额，要是你再不停下来的话，真有可能变成一部A片，”我调戏他。我是什么时候开始和他这么掉节操地调情了？

“操，这围裙，你真是没开玩笑啊，我不知道我还能坚持多久不抓一下你的小屁屁。”

“你还是拿个苹果来帮我吧。”

他开始削苹果，我都不忍直视，他再那么一边看我一边削皮的话迟早会割伤。

“那么，现在干什么？”

“现在我要擀面皮。就像这样，会了吗？”我向他展示，前后推着擀面杖擀着面团，靠着流理台，稍稍弓着腰。

“哦我的天啊，”他耳语，我冲他顽皮一笑。

“你一个人在那儿行么，大块头（big guy）？这只是上层，我还有一个底儿要做，”我对他说。

我听到他深吸一口气，咕哝着“苹果。苹果。苹果。想想苹果。”

“现在我们要加一点柠檬，”我拿出一些肉桂，糖还有几个柠檬。

“你想让我在哪儿？” _我身体里。_ 耶稣基督，专心点儿，Charles。

“去擦擦手，过来帮我，”我处理地很好。

他比我处理地更好。两只强壮的大手摸上我的屁屁。

我的猛地抽了一口气，心跳急剧加速。

“Hi，”他在我耳边湿润般性感地呼唤，这让我膝盖打颤，没办法我只好用双臂撑着身体。

“解释一下，Erik，”我问道，一声喘息从口中流出。

“你告诉我擦手，但是我没找到毛巾，”他说着似乎这再明显不过的事实。

“你也应该收拾一下，你现在一团糟...”欲望随着他耳语而从他口中倾入我耳中。他的双手依然没有离开，他继续说，“你在厨房里真的是无法控制，是不是，小甜饼？”温热的呼吸洒在我的脖子上。我的心跳不在加速；然而却是疯狂地撞击——随时就能撞出胸口。

他真是要了我的命，我开始不断喘息“Erik...”

“Shh, 你这里有东西，”他在我耳后落下一个吻。“还有这儿——”他的嘴巴在我的脖子上游走，舔吻，吮吸，我再也招架不住，呻吟他的名字，他火辣的身体更加紧密地贴着我的。他双手在我的屁股上揉捏，他的欲望逐渐抬头。

我转过头吻上他的唇，他马上就将舌尖探入我口中，我的双腿彻底软了。他把我转过来面对面，将我抱上流理台。

我抬起双腿锁在他的腰间，他的双手钳着我的臀部将我拉近他，紧紧相贴。我们抓着对方，绝望而生猛。他在我身边的时候总是控制的很好，不过这一次他迷失了。这一次，他无法停止。

他将舌头插入我口中，和我的纠缠在一起，我希望他的老二也能像这样在我身体里搅动。我的思维已经支离破碎，脑子里只剩下一个念头。 _更多。_

几周以来压抑的欲望和沮丧在我们周身流淌。我想要把他的衣服直接撕碎，丢到地上，在一堆苹果和柠檬包围下骑他。

我们身旁乱七八糟，面粉砂糖到处都是，粘了我一屁股，这可真成A片了。

我无法抑制地抚摸他，双手在他身上到处探索，他的脖子，他的头发。我扭动腰肢想要和他有更多摩擦，呻吟喘息声不断溢出，甚至比他那些床伴更大声。我本应该感到羞耻的，可是他的下身贴着我，和我一起扭动，融为一体，无与伦比。我想感受他的每一寸肌肤，此生从未这般渴求过。我感觉马上就这样高潮了，这时——“我在这里帮不上忙，我去准备电影，”他几乎喘不过气来，丫的又要逃跑？我勒个擦？我什么也说不出来，我根本不想停下，我该说出来的，但是生理上，我暂时失语了。他把我留在流理台上离开了，我依然不停地喘息。我明明感觉到他体温升高，欲望抬头。可这到底发生了什么？我唯一清楚的一件事就是，要不是他停下来，我根本无法自抑。我刚刚意识到了。

我会让Erik就在厨房流理台上操我。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps: zucchini bread 西葫芦面包，zucchini 类似小青瓜，也称翠玉瓜。


	10. Chapter 10

Erik把已然无语的我留在那里之后，他只用了三步就让我溃不成军。我匆匆冲了个澡之后做完了派。

他让我困惑，他不止一次像这样离开我，然后我还一个劲儿往回扑。这是为什么啊？答案只有一个——我需要和他有联系，不管什么方式。

一股奇怪的味道飘入我的鼻子，我敲响了他的门。他让我进了屋，他也已经换了一身衣服，我想知道他是不是也自撸一把。他每次离开我之后是不是都要来一发？

我意识到刚刚闻到的味道就是从这里飘出去的。Erik又试着做饭。 _哦不。_

第一次他试图做饭的时候，那简直就是灾难。他后来承认自己之前从未做过饭，他通常都是订餐，所以那一次他尝试给我做饭，差一点儿把整栋楼都烧了，真是难以忘怀。这就是为什么我第一次去他家的时候，他如此困惑，他甚至不知道怎么给我沏茶。“ _我冲咖啡喝，Charles。而且就我自己喝，你还指望什么_ ？”

我们默默地坐了一会儿，他拿起一块派递到我嘴边，我尝了一口之后，他也咬了一口。

“哦，太他妈棒了，”我含糊不清地咕哝，就因为这一句话，他的眼睛又暗了下来。我脸红了。

“我不知道你喜欢和你的食物搞（having sex with your food），”他又给我递了一块。

这么说食物差不多成了我们的前戏，因为他有立刻把我压在身下了。他火辣的嘴唇贴在我的上面，似乎他更想吃我而不是派，我如思念般地回吻他，就好像我有一阵儿没有如此热烈地亲吻他一样。这次他很快控制住了自己，然后打开电影。我们该谈谈我们之间发生的事情，我知道我们应该谈，但是我不能毁了今晚，我害怕我会失去现状，不管它到底算什么。

“我们看什么？”

“驱魔人，”接着他关了灯。

“什么？！你跟我开玩笑呢？我说什么也不看，更别说在关了灯之后！”

“Shhh，过来，我想尝试一下，”他坐到我旁边对我耳语。

“这绝对 _纯洁_ ，我保证，Charles，”呵呵，像刚刚那样在厨房流理台那样纯洁。我一时半会儿可忘不了。或者说永远都忘不了。

我靠近他，他伸出胳膊搂着我，然后在我们身上盖了个毯子。他想和我相拥依偎？

这位‘能动我就操恋爱什么鬼’先生居然拥着我，和我依偎。温馨舒适，如此甜蜜。我有一种家的感觉。上帝啊，如果他听到我的愚蠢的心声，他肯定马上把我踢出门的。 _别做美梦了，Charles，想想他的后宫。_

电影还没入正题呢，差不多刚开始10分钟我已经开始害怕了。

“我恨你，”我紧紧向他挪了挪，他却只是咯咯笑，更用力地搂住我，亲吻我的发丝。我的手在他胸口上游移，直到我抬起头注视他的脸庞。我们相互注视了一会儿，每一次他亲吻我之前，我的呼吸都像这样被他俘获，他倾下身来——

电影里最疯狂恐怖的声音传了出来，吓得我魂飞魄散，完全毁了那美好时刻。

“我想我今晚睡不着了，Erik。”

“或许你该再靠过来点儿。”

“我已经——”他把我抱上他的双腿。“好吧，这样比较好，”我浅笑，把头埋在他的颈窝，他有点儿僵住了。

“啊，不行，这怎么看电影啊。”

“我在看呢，这样看起来不那么吓人。”

“你可真是个小宝贝，Charles。”

 

***

 

等到我回家睡觉时，我一秒钟也合不上眼，我讨厌Erik，我似乎感觉黑暗中有鬼怪，还有毛骨悚然的声音，直到Darcy不知从哪儿冒出来跳上床。我惊悚的尖叫起来。

“Darcy，你这个蠢货，”我的心脏都要跳出来了。

恐惧依旧，我听到外面的脚步声，紧接着一阵敲门声，我要疯了。

“Charles？”哦感谢上苍，那是Erik。

我打开门，他脸上浮现出一丝忧虑。

“发生什么了，Charles？我听到你的尖叫声。你还好么？”

“不，我很不好。都怪你那个倒霉的电影。”我撅起嘴。

他进了屋，然后将我拥入怀中，为什么他总让我感觉自己像是个孩子，还有那个无力的身高差。他嗅着我的头发，这让我微笑起来。他咕哝了一句，我没听清，听上去像是“天啊，我爱——”

“你说什么？”

“我爱你这件睡衣。”

“别跟我开玩笑，Erik。”

“我的确喜欢。要是其他人穿的话，简直荒谬可笑，不过穿在你身上，十分可爱，”我笑了，领着他进了卧室。废话，他今晚要留在这里，我不打算放他走。就今晚而已...

他躺在我的床上。我在他怀里。完美至极。为什么不能一直这样呢？

“别再想了，Charles。我睡不安心。”

“我没有——”

“你有，”他亲吻我的额头。这一切都很纯洁，对吧？那么我也能吻他？

他诱惑我，我趴在他胸口，在他脖子上落下一个又一个吻，接着吻上他的下颚，最后是嘴唇。我们缓缓地接吻，不像之前激烈地亲热，却依然充满激情。这个吻温柔而甜蜜，我的脚趾弓了起来。我在他胸膛上抚摸，一点点向下滑去，再向下，够到他的老二，这时他阻止了我。我牵起我的手，放在唇边，亲吻每一根手指。

“睡吧，Charles。”

 

***

 

我搬到这里差不多两个月了，但是今天早晨，是迄今最美好的一个。我在Erik的怀中醒来。他在这里陪了我整晚。我笑了，指尖轻轻梳理他的头发，他还沉浸在睡梦中。我注视着他，还不希望吵醒他，想要这个瞬间保持得再久一点。不是很诡异吧，对吧？我望着他的时候，思绪游荡，幻想无数个像这样的日夜，有电影和派相伴，最重要的是——有Erik相伴。我幻想和他做爱的滋味，可是更让我烦恼的是我不仅仅想要和他上床，而是把他据为己有。但是他有他的后宫，我有我的忧虑。接着所有最悲哀的念头都涌向全身。我依旧是朋友。一起做派的朋友，相互依偎的朋友，可以接吻的朋友，仅此而已。

我看着熟睡的样子，一颗泪珠滚下脸颊。太愚蠢了。我正为那个无法拥有的幻象落泪。

Erik朝我挪了挪，及时抹去了我的悲哀。

尽管那只是一声轻叹，我也听清了。他唤着我的名字。这让我微笑，开心起来。

亲爱的主啊，我已经无法自拔地爱上我的撞墙狂魔了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【PS】Erik的Nicknames太多而且都是笑到肚子疼... 希望我翻译出来也能让亲们笑笑，love you~  
> 比如：‘能动我就操恋爱什么鬼’先生（Mr-I-fuck-everything-that-moves-and-don't-do-relationships）
> 
>  
> 
> [Look at these dorks falling in love.](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/105175627442/blinding-luminous-incandescent-smiles-of-falling)
> 
>  
> 
>  


	11. Chapter 11

我一定是又睡着了，因为等到我再次睁开眼睛时Erik正充满爱意地望着我。

我们仍然抱在一起，他那诱人的声音传入我耳中。

“早上好，小甜饼。”无比美妙的早晨。

“早上好，Erik。”

我们这样躺了一会儿，像是一辈子一样，双腿交叠，紧紧搂着对方，像是融为一人那般。

要是我再这样躺在床上一定会迟到的，但是我现在管不了那么多了。我觉得自己陷入了Erik的引力中。

“看看你那可怕的电影让我们成了这个样子，”我在他胸口咕哝。

“我希望你今晚也被吓到，”他笑着说。他想在这里呆着。他希望这个场景再次发生。我满脸堆笑望着他，他轻声在我的嘴唇上落下一个轻柔的吻。他拉开了距离，我撅起了嘴巴，然后他露出一个大大的笑容。

“要知道，你笑得太夸张了。”我软软地说。

“是么？”

“是啊，我觉得宇航员都能从太空站看到你的笑容。”

躺在床上，我们大笑起来，接下来是一顿热茶/咖啡早餐，我第一次去他家的时候就梦想的这一刻，太完美了。

 

***

 

我坐在办公室里，这时Dr. Grey敲响了门。

“嘿小笑脸（smiley face），”她和我打招呼，我脸红了。我想我是一整天都保持着微笑，脸上肌肉都定型了。

“外面有人在找你，而且超级帅，”她脸上闪着微笑。

我的心脏骤停了一下。Erik来看我了。我有些透不过气却极其兴奋。他来看我了。我快速起身，脑袋一丝眩晕，或者是是因为他而眩晕。

“我猜他就是你眼睛闪光的原因？”

“是的，”我承认道，更像是对自己坦白。

是的，Erik是我微笑的原因，是我眸中闪光的原因，是我心跳加速的原因。他是我生命中87%这些情绪的原因。

但是我错了。我的微笑凝固了。当我看到对方并不是Erik时，我的笑容瞬间消失了。那一位完全是Erik的对立面。

_Sebastian。_

提到他就说来话长了。事实上，他是我大部分的故事。Sebastian和我谈了5年恋爱，对于一个像我当时那么年轻的人算是一段正式的关系了，但是他比我大。他比我大16岁。现在来算算，你会发现我当时遇到他的时候只有18岁，接下来你会问“18岁的男生会在哪里遇见那个男人的”。突然灵光一闪。不错，他是我的老师。英俊迷人，就这样我迷上了他。我是他最心仪的学生，他总是说我潜力无限，能力过人。所有的老师都会着重关心那些他们喜欢的学生，但是这不同，他让我感觉自己比其他学生要聪颖闪光两倍，这是我在家从未感受到的。我的父亲，他爱我和Raven，但是母亲，父亲去世之后她迷恋上了酒精。

我13岁的时候发现自己是gay，当她看到我和某个男生在我房间里亲热时，她更加痛恨我了，如果有可能的话。父亲把一切都留给了我和Raven，但是我们必须到了18岁才能正式拥有。不管怎样我们活到了18岁，那时我们买了房子，离开了家，离开之前，我曾试图再给她一次机会，和她交谈，但是...

_“你失去了爸爸，现在你也要失去我们了，你难道不明白么，母亲？没了酒精之后，你还剩什么？”_

_“剩下的只有我的仇恨。”_

那就是我们最后一次谈话。

这就是为什么我和Sebastian相处的时间很珍贵，他欣赏我，关心我，而且一点儿也不像我之前约会的那些同龄男生。

有天晚上我去了他的办公室，我知道他会呆到很晚批改论文，那个时候是我和Raven刚刚搬出去没多久，不可避免的事情发生了。我还是个处，当然我和男生们搞过，但是并没和他们上过床。他很温柔，很体贴，那之后他责怪了自己很久，这让我更加爱他，至少是我想那是爱情，但是我关心他，绝，对，的。

学期结束了，他不再是我的老师，我们开始约会，紧接着我便搬过去和他一起住了。一切发生得太快了，但是我觉得挺不错的。开始一切都进展得很好。他是爱人，朋友，甚至像父亲一样的角色。他指引我。推动我去研究，让我拿到博士学位，在这个过程中帮助我。但是接着我开始注意到一些事情，开始都是小事，之后越来越明显。他为我们挑选餐厅，给我选衣服，甚至给我选了职业。但是我对他的所作所为很感激。我们从来不争吵，生活平稳，5年之后，我意识到我将要和他生活一辈子的时候，我接受了，如果不和他在一起根本就说不通。

但是感觉缺少了点儿什么，在我抓到他出轨之后我知道缺什么了——爱情。我并不是很生气，至少没有对他生气，当然我感到背叛，但最让我伤心的是我浪费了我最宝贵的时光和他在一起，被一段没有爱情的关系缠绕，仅仅因为和他相处很容易。毫不费力。很长一段时间我试图去恨他，但是我不能，因为这都怪我，是我自己的决定让他掌控了我的人生，让他有替我做任何决定。

“Hello， Charlie。”

“你在这里做什么，Sebastian？”我问他。

“我来看看你。我们应该吃个晚饭谈一谈，”他又来了，强势。

“我不能，我——”

“我十分想念你。你知道我有多后悔，过去几个月来没有你，简直糟糕透了。我们应该到别处谈谈，不在这里，拜托，”他甚至求我的时候都像在施发命令。

我极力不让自己哭出来，但是泪水已经溢满眼眶，喉咙发紧。

“我会考虑的，”即使没什么好考虑的，我还是这样说了。我只想摆脱他。我需要离开这里。尽快。

 

***

 

 我直接跑回家，回家，我指的是Erik。他现在是我的避风港。我知道我需要和他讲述我的故事，因为每当他看到我红肿着双眼，我必须坦白。

我拍着门，却没人回应。 _操。_ 我急切地需要他在身边。

“Hey，你回来早了——”我转过身，他猛地停住脚步，丢下手中的购物袋，几个苹果和柠檬滚下楼梯。他立即抱住了我。

“有人伤害你了么？回答我，拜托，”我无法知晓是自己是因为啜泣还是他的忧虑而颤栗。他的声音从未如此害怕。

“是的，但是那时候很久以前的事了。”我在他怀里抽了一口气，他僵住了。

他紧紧地搂着我，几乎要折断我。他温柔地亲吻我的额头，让我放松，我深信他便是我疗伤的解药。进了屋，我对他讲述了一切。

“我要杀了他，Charles，”我蜷缩在他身边，脑袋贴在他的胸口，他吻着我的头发咕哝。

“不要，他没做任何事，他只是让我拓宽了视野，”他面带苦涩。

“他不应该那样对你，他——”他很生气，而我现在仅仅需要他抱着我。

“Erik，拜托，我只要现在这样——”我将脸埋进他的胸口，他很懂我。余下的夜晚他都陪伴着我。

 

***

 

我第二天见到了Raven，告诉她有关Sebastian的事。她看上去并不惊讶，这反倒让我惊讶起来。她甚至看上去有一丝... 内疚？ _哦，不。_

“Raven, 你做了什么？”

“我很抱歉，Charles。是我给他打的电话。我不傻，我知道你和Erik的事，这几周以来你总是放我鸽子，我一听到电话里你活力四射的声音就明白了。你爱上他了，但是他会伤害你的。所以我给Sebastian打了电话，他比其他人更了解你。我想他可能帮上忙。我以为我是在保护你。”

“真不敢相信，Raven。你怎么想的？Sebastian是我找不到人生方向的原因。正如他帮了我很多，他也毁了我。没错，他是保护了我。他将我保护得太好，导致我都不知道外面大千世界。现在我知道了，那只是他想让我看到的生活，”我冲着她大喊大叫，狂怒不已。

“Charles，你需要——”

“你-你侮辱了我的智商，我的成熟，还有自我决定的能力。”

“我想让你安全。”

“我和Erik在一起很安全，我救不了那些——”

“那些不想被拯救的人，我知道，Charles。”

“——那些根本不需要拯救的人。”

“Charles，我——”

“我已经沉沦了，Raven。深陷其中。我爱上Erik了。还有你知道，那感觉棒极了。我从未感觉到如此振奋。你觉得他是个怪兽而Sebastian是完美先生？你知道我怎么想的么？你看见Erik拿着刀剖开我的胸口，你会惊叫“谋杀犯！”，而我看到的却是 _心脏手术_ 。”

 

***

 

等到我回家的时候，Erik正拿着相机在门口等我。

“我们去散散步吧，”他冲我微笑，就像那样，仅仅是他的一个微笑，就能驱散所有的不愉快。

我们走在泰晤士河畔（Albert Embankment）,虽然冬夜寒冷，但有Erik在身边我感到温暖。而Sebastian的气息恰恰相反。像是寒冷的冬季。冬天的气息很好，既可以美丽也可以严酷。如果你只活在冬天的表面，你永远也体会不到夏季的温热。Erik的气息就像是夏天。像是挂在阳光下干燥的衣服。出奇的温暖。

“两周之后我要去意大利拍摄，”他突然说。“你想跟我一起去么？”我不知如何回答。他邀请我和他一起去。他的确那么说了。

“Erik，我——”

“好好想想，别现在就回答。”他说得对，我需要好好想想。冲动之下我可能会跟他去，但是那不一定是最理智的决定。上一个月我们相处很棒，不过Erik真的变了么？因为他不是我当初认识的那个Erik，他独自旅行，每晚和不同的人上床。这会不会是他勾引我上他床的伎俩，为了得到他想要的，他真的愿意这样么？

他让我站在路灯旁给我拍照，真是荒谬可笑，尤其是Erik给我拍照。

“Erik,拜托——”

“不，别。别动。光线很棒，”他工作的样子真的很迷人；他看起来很热情，即使这样也没能让我喜欢让他拍我。

“自然点儿就好。不用摆姿势，就站在那里，”他指导我。

我听从了他的话。他在我身边转着，变换角度，能听到他自己咕哝着什么样最好看。我承认，尽管我对拍照这事儿很害羞，但我能感受到他的目光，穿过镜头，落在我身上。欲望稍稍抬头。

他给我看了照片，很美，灯光，背景中的大本钟，他了解这门艺术。

“很漂亮，Erik。”

“是的。 _很美_ 。景色很美——你很美，”他没有看照片。而是看着我。他倾过身温柔地亲吻我，一颗晶莹如钻的泪溢出眼角，他将那轻轻抹去。

不错，夏天很快就到了。


	12. Chapter 12

Erik用一曲玫瑰人生（La vie en rose）唤醒了我。这会是我最棒的生日，我就知道。自从搬到这里后我有许多“一生中最棒”的时刻。奇怪。或者并不奇怪，因为这些时刻都有Erik在。

突然一阵敲门声，我知道那是Erik。我起床直接去开门，一点也不在乎还穿着睡衣。Erik喜欢它。

“生日快乐，睡衣公子，”他站在走廊，脸上挂着灿烂的笑容，怀里抱着一个包着蓝色包装纸的包裹。

“谢谢你，Erik，”他进了门，满怀喜爱地紧紧拥抱我。的确，最好的生日。Louis Armstrong仍然徘徊在耳边，让这一刻更加刻骨铭心。

 

_When you press me to your heart_

_当你将我拥入怀抱_

_I'm in a world apart_

_仿佛置身另一世界_

_A world where roses bloom_

_那里满是盛开的玫瑰_

_And when you speak, angels sing from above_

_当你轻语，天使之歌回响天际_

_Everyday words seem to turn into love songs_

_每一言语宛如一首情歌_

_Give your heart and soul to me_

_将你的真情给予我_

_And life will always be la vie en rose._

_我的生命将永为玫瑰人生_

 

“快点儿，拆开看看。”

我拆开包装看到里面装着一件深蓝色的爱尔兰式柔软厚重的羊毛衫。我拿起毛衣，感受它的重量和质感，贴在鼻子上，嗅着那羊毛的味道，和Erik抓着它时留下的气息。我埋在羊毛衫里笑了。

“你没忘记，”我被他所感动。

“我怎么会忘呢？”

“谢谢你，Erik，”我踮起脚尖亲吻他。轻快而纯粹，却意义非凡。羊毛衫很赞，但是今天我想从他那里得到更多，那是——

答对咯我手机响啦。是Raven。

“生日快乐，哥哥。我还能这么叫你，对吧？我很抱歉，Charles，”她满怀歉意地说。

“我知道了，Raven。谢谢你，”我知道她是为了保护我才那么做的，我不能怪她，和Sebastian分手之后我伏在她肩膀上哭，她和我一样不好过。

“所以说你不生我气了，今晚我们还可以一起玩耍？”

“是的。”

“耶！”

“但是我要带个人去。”

 

***

 

之后Erik和我打车前往Raven预订的酒吧，等到我们下了车才发现我们正站在第一次接吻的那条街上，就在这家酒吧门口。啊，那个吻。那个改变一切的吻。至少，对我来说。

“糟糕的记忆，小甜饼？”他带着被逗乐的表情戳我。

“并不是。”

“挺冷的，我们进去吧，你看上去有点儿不知所措。或许我们过会儿可以历史重演，”我笑起来，他牵起我的手领着我进了酒吧。

Raven，Moira，Hank，Azazel还有Logan都带了礼物等着我们，场面就像儿童生日派对一样，但是我不介意。这将是美妙的一晚。

喝过几杯之后，我的手在Erik大腿上来回抚摸，希望没人发现。他们确实没发现，因为他们现在都盯着我吮吻Erik的脖子。我想要他，我今晚会得到他。等到我们一回家，我就会把门锁上，这样他就跑不掉了。不错，就这么办，Charles。

“Hey，hey，hey。虽然我很享受，不过小甜饼，你妹妹正用目光虐杀我，”他在我耳边轻语，然后温柔地将我推开。

“带我回家，Erik，”我一边啄着他脖子，一边小声说。

“你醉了。那主意不错。我们走吧。”

我跟大家告别时，Raven看上去很不高兴，但是她只告诉我要小心。

Erik很快打到车，为我打开车门。多么绅士啊。他今晚也会温柔地操我么？脑子里琢磨着这个想法，我把一切顾虑推出脑外，他一上车我就立刻粘到他身上。

我勾过他的头，把他拉进一个热烈的吻。他的手也没闲着，抚上我的腰，把我更用力地推向他。我从他口中扯开嘴唇，开始攻击他的脖子。我把他当成一顿盛餐，宛如饥肠辘辘。而他呢，他则试图把我推开一点。

“Charles，你准备做什么？”

“我准备不干好事儿，我打包票，”我顽皮地朝他笑了笑，坐在他腿上，骑着他。身体的接触让我们呻吟起来，我立刻感受到他叫嚣的欲望。

“Hey，冷静点儿，我们可不想给司机上演一场免费的GV，”他把我放回座位上，可是我只能听到‘更多’。一路上我们都在亲热，除了接吻之外，Erik克制着我别让我胡来。

不记得我们是怎么爬上楼，但是这一路上我们伴着轻咬和接吻。

一进屋，借着大量酒精壮胆，我环住他的脖子，将他拉入怀中，使出所有技巧亲吻他。湿漉漉的，令人陶醉的亲吻，双手他身上各处探索，跌跌撞撞地进了卧室，他对我说了些什么，可是我他妈一点也不在乎。我想要他。持久以来，我都想要他，不能浪费时间，我把他按倒在床上，跨坐在他身上。

 _哦我的上帝啊_ 。这一切真的发生了。

我的舌头探入他口中，他的呻吟声吞没在我口中。

无法理解的渴求杂糅纯粹欲望的沮丧，一同卷入一场轰轰烈烈的拜托上帝让我从今往后栖居于他口中的纵情享受中，甜蜜与试探荡然无存。

舌头扭打，牙齿相撞，唇瓣碾合，从我出现在他门口的那一瞬，甜蜜的张力便一刻不停地攀升。他的双手落在我的屁股上，颤抖的喘息无法抑制地从我口中流出。

“你真他妈美味，”他喘着粗气呻吟着。

“我太想要你了，Erik。求你， _操我_ ，”最后一句我几乎在呜咽。所有矜持以及小心翼翼都已然消失。

“哦操，”他迅速将我转过身，让我躺在床上。他来到我上方， _噢这犹如堂_ 。我的双腿环上他，确保他哪儿也跑不掉。

他蓝色的眼眸蒙上一层雾气，满是欲望，但是当那双眼睛注视我，它们的主人正笨拙地想要把衣服脱下，突然他停了下来。

我再次攻城略地地亲吻他，但是他推开了我。

“Charles，等等——”等等？才不呢，我想我早就跟这个词告别了。

他喘着粗气，我再次吻上他，而且这次取而代之地，我开始亲吻他的手掌。这真是——

“Charles！”他提高声调。

“什么——怎-怎么了？”我极力在急促的喘息中问他。

“Charles，我们不能——”哦，不，他又退缩了。

“但是我 _想要_ 你。”

“你真的很棒，但是——”我快要哭了，随时随刻。

“但是什么？”我小声问。

“你喝醉了，我们——”我知道他说了些什么，我看到他的嘴唇在动，但是我什么都没听清。

我摇着头，泪水顺着脸颊奔涌出来。我真是个傻瓜。

“出去。”

“Charles，你不明白——”

“滚出去，马上！”我流着泪冲他大喊，把他推向门边。

“Charles——”

“我恨你！”我像个孩子一样哭喊。此生从未如此受伤过。我被一个能让女人喵喵叫上三十分钟的男人所拒绝。愚蠢以及被遗弃的感觉涌上全身。难道过去的两个月对他来说毫无意义么？还是那只是我的幻觉？我的心沉到海底。

我哭着，直到眼泪流尽。却依旧无法摆脱悲伤。


	13. Chapter 13

接下来的一周我们保持缄默。我觉得那天晚上的羞辱是我最糟糕的经历，但是，见不到他，和他说不了话，摸不到他，这些... 简直是折磨。每天下班回家我都不停地哭泣，我以为我伤心几天就差不多了，可是眼泪就是止不住。每天我都无知无觉地回到公寓，像个廉价恐怖电影中的僵尸一样，即使腿被锯掉也没有反应。

即使我们在走廊碰见，也几乎说不上几个词。

“Charles，我——”瞧那语调。可怜兮兮的。他让我更难受。

“别，Erik。什么都别说了，”我尽力让自己马上转身背对他，这样他就看不到已经溢出的泪水，根本无法停止。

第二天同样尴尬。

“嘿。”

“嗨。”

我好想念他，如果我知道他想要我，我会直接扑进他的怀里。但是我很清楚。他不想。

可是，我却无法放手。

“晚上就给我放点儿音乐把，好么？”

“当然，Charles。”

根本没有音乐。

 

***

 

我的心很痛——心如刀绞，我不需要Raven说“我早就告诉过你”而且我也不需要她同情，我就自我封闭，独自悲悯。

公寓里到处都是他的痕迹。他眼眸中染满情欲，在我耳边温热的呼吸，他的气息，那时我可以抚摸他，亲吻他...

可是现在我不能。

尽管，不管我们之间到底算什么，我都会做个了结，但是除非他道歉，否则我只能止步不前。

我需要...

或许是我有些反应过激了...

或许，他的确有什么话要对我说。他想和我谈谈。我也想和他谈谈。为什么不呢？

我得给他一个机会。他是不是也想要一次机会呢？只能我自己发现了。

我来到他门前，听见他在讲电话。

“是的，Angel... 当然... 好的... 再见。”泪水刺痛了双眼，这周第一千次地流泪。

这让原本我人生中最糟糕的一周变得更加糟糕。他和他的一个床伴聊着，然而我却在隔壁哭泣。他甚至可能在过去的七天里操过她，但是他却不想和我做爱。那叫什么来着？我是多他妈的废物？那个让我感觉自己是世界上最美丽的人也让我感觉自己一无是处。他让我困惑受伤。

但是我知道该来的始终会来。他有他的床伴，而我一无所有。

我本来可以有Sebastian的，如果我想要他的话。他一周前就迫切想要给我生日礼物，而且他仍然再给我发短信。我本来能回到从前，毕竟Erik回到了他的后宫世界。或者他从来都没放弃过他的后宫？他从来都没放弃过，我只是在开玩笑，我仅仅希望他放弃了。

我能原谅他一晚上的软弱，我和Sebastian也有很长时间的关系。这就是问题。我只和他有过一段历史，仅此而已。

但是Erik让我绝望，如此绝望以至于我给Sebastian打了电话。

 

***

 

一个小时之后，Sebastian站在了我的门前，尽管我告诉过他，等他到了我会下楼，但是不，Sebastian想怎么样就怎么样。

“你很可爱，宝贝，” _我不是你的宝贝。_

“我带你去新开的那家越南菜馆，”又来了。你听到问题了么？没有。我痛恨越南菜。

“好。”以前的Charles又回来了。和Erik相处的两个月里我感觉一点也不像他。好像崭新的Charles才一直是真正的他，不用伪装让我感觉十分舒服，而以前的Charles则是某个Sebastian的项目。我和Erik在一起时感觉自由快乐。一直很快乐。

“Charles——”Erik的嗓音，我有多想念他的声音... 他是在监视我家大门么？

“Erik——”

“要出去么？”他走到我们跟前问。Sebastian紧紧搂住我的后背。Erik皱了皱眉，全身僵硬。

“Charles和我要出去吃饭，”Sebastian回答说，在我说话之前，当然了。

“是的，我们去一家新开的越南餐厅。”

“你不喜欢越南菜，”他皱着眉说。

他这么回答让我笑起来。

“我去试试汤品，”我回答道。

Erik有些恼火，甚至是很生气，我不知道是对我还是对Sebastian生气。可能我们俩。 _太好了！_

“我是Erik，”他们相互握了握手，我看见他们俩都很用力。

“Sebastian。很高兴见到你，”Erik愣住了，他的死死咬住牙关，但是我看了看他，让他安心，别做傻事。他知道我想要转达给他的意思，然后他松了手。

晚餐很平常。在我有机会说话前，Sebastian就给我点了饮料和主食。

“我能自己点的。”

“哦，抱歉。你换口味了么？”我没换，但根本就不是那么回事。

 

*** 

 

Sebastian送我上了楼，我甚至没考虑过邀请他进门。直到我瞥见Erik家的大门，我才想起来他那通电话，他可能正和那个Angel，管她叫什么的，寻欢作乐呢。我的心揪紧了，我的手颤抖着，甚至打不开门。眼泪流了下来，因此我抓住Sebastian的衣领把他拽了进门。

我们亲吻着，进了卧室，很好，但是并不像和Erik接吻那么美妙，这个吻没有火花，也不闪耀，他的吻从来没有让我喘不上气，他的触摸也从来没有让我欲火焚身，就像Erik那样，但是仍然能帮到我一点。我在利用他，我不在乎。

“我好想你，宝贝。”我我讨厌他这样叫我。我们还没上床，他就开始亲吻我的脖子，我再也忍不了了。我无法忍受此刻，我 _唯一_ 想要在我房里的人就在隔壁。泪如泉涌。

“Sebastian，停下来。”

“怎么了，宝贝？”他满怀关切的看着我。他不是个坏人。他仅仅不是那个正确的人。

“你走吧，拜托。”我不能自已地哭泣着。

“Charlie，什么情况？”

“拜托，”我恳求道，他系上扣子。

悲愤交加，我的目光落在窗户旁边的一个水晶玻璃花瓶。我绝望地呼喊，把它摔向 ** _那_** 堵墙。它摔得粉碎，碎片散在床上，就像Erik一周前把我留在那里一样破碎。

我听到Sebastian甩上门，3秒之后，门又打开了。我以为他落了东西，便走了过去。

但站在那里的是他——那个我确实 _想要_ 在我床上的人，那个让我发疯的人。

他的眼睛锁在我红肿的眼睛，然后像个疯子一般冲了出去。 _哦不。_ 他会杀了Sebastian的。

我马上跟着他追了出去。

“Erik！”

已经迟了。他已经把Sebastian卡在他和车之间，抓着他的衣领，挥起拳头准备揍他。

“Erik，不！放了他。”

“他伤害了你。”他愤怒地吼道。

“不，他没有。放开他跟我回去，”我温柔地拽着他，安抚他，让他冷静下来。他松开手，我不敢相信他听了我的话。

“这就是你想要替换我的人，Charlie？某个没胆量的人？”恶言相喷，但是我现在管不了他了。

“你走吧，Sebastian。”

 

***

 

一进门我又哭了起来，我的下唇颤抖着，我大声抱怨着甚至连我自己都不能理解的事情。

 _“我不该吃我不喜欢的食物，是么？你给她-她打电话，却再也没有给我放音乐，还有——”_ 他试图跟上我的思路，回答了我所有的问题，但是那些对我来说一片模糊—— _“不，你不应该； Angel给我打电话告诉我她要去LA当演员了； 留声机的唱针坏了...”_

“Charles——”

“别那样叫我，感觉我像是个孩子犯了傻事一样。”

“Charles，让我——”

“让你干什么，再次伤透我的心？去死吧，Erik。”我靠着墙滑了下去，坐在地板上。

“我一直都在那儿。一整周。” _什么？_

“我犯了个错误，Charles。”

“不，是我错了。我让自己相信...那-那，我们之间...有什么。在所有自负的魅力和你八英尺的骄傲之下，我以为你实实在在感觉... 我... 我们... 你似乎如此.... 还有你看着我的感觉.... 我错了，你就是个空壳。 _空洞_ 。你就是个高潮的缪斯，一个自慰的幻象，或许我想你，但是——”听到我的话，他畏缩了一下。虽然我的话音零落不堪，但是他明白我的意思。

他站在那里，什么都没说。所以说他同意我的话了。我现在更加生气了，我站了起来走向他。

“我真希望我没有搬进这间公寓，”他靠了过来，我们的额头贴在一起。

“我真希望我从来没有认识你，”我闭上了眼睛，他用鼻子磨蹭着我的。那不是真心话，他是我遇见最美好的人。他也知道。

“你不是真心的。看着我，Charles，”他恳求着说，轻柔地拭去我的泪水，我没有躲开。

“你真的不知道，是不是？”他问我，语气里满是紧张。

“知道什么？”他犹豫了一下，皱起眉头，好像他再也找不到其他的词语来描述一样。他的眼睛里闪着异样的光芒。

“我爱你，Charles。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者注】  
> 好了，我们终于到了这两个傻瓜鼓起勇气坦白的时刻了。重要事宜：下一张是一整张以Erik的POV来讲述所有之前发生的事。也是他对Charles的坦白，所以你们会重新看到Charles第一听到Erik呻吟的场景，他们第一次接吻的场景，还有其他亲热的场景 :))


	14. Erik

我知道这一天终会来临，只是没想到会这么快。我一直都是他们口中的“坏男孩”，到时候自然有报应，你知道他们怎么说——该死的风水轮流转。随着一阵猛烈的砰砰声我的报应来了。确切来说。是一阵砰砰地敲门声。

我开了门——暂停一小下，我要说我不是总是这样诗情画意。不。直到此刻——一个天使般美丽的生灵站在我的面前，我很困惑，因为我不知道该先看哪里：是那张闪闪发亮的，乞求亲吻蹂躏般的红唇，还是那双闪烁的蓝眸，划掉刚刚那个形容词，不是蓝色，用蓝字无法诠释他的眼睛。碧穹般清湛来形容还差不多。清湛这个词更华丽。如果用蓝字形容他的眼睛，就像用‘绿’字形容祖母绿，或者用‘红’字形容红宝石。

那两者交织直击我的老二让我清醒过来。一幅那他双眼睛抬起望着我，火热的小嘴含着我的画面呈现在我眼前。但是那根本不止那些。还有更多。他最终开口，声音甜美如蜜，沉醉如酒，我意识到他就是那天晚上听到的隔壁文绉绉的英国口音。那天听到他带着口音说出像“操”还有“你真大”这样的词让我更硬了。但是现在我看见他的全貌。 _该死。_ 我得拥有他。他看起来很年轻，我基本能听到你们否定的声音“他真恶心”了。

他旋风一般回到他的公寓，而我则好好瞅了瞅他的屁股。

是的。绝对的。我必须得拥有他。

 

***

 

“Azazel，得了，伙计，你是我最好的朋友，结果你要弃我于不顾就为了——”

“我没有撇下你，我只是不知道她哥哥也来了，还有我可不想让你搞砸，好伐？”

“他辣吗？”

“瞧，这就是我的意思。你会操他，然后再也不联系他，或者把他划进你的约炮小分队，然后她就会甩了我。她说过他是地球上最甜的男孩儿。”

“看起来，是个挑战。”

“操你的，Erik。我真特别喜欢她，我可不想因为你搞砸了！！”

“好吧，好吧。我保证我会老实点儿的。我以童子军的誓言担保。（Scout’s honor.）”

 

***

 

我们一进酒吧，就朝着Azazel的女朋友那帮朋友走去。然后我的目光游荡到了一个完美的屁股上。操，我要干它然后——

等一下！我好像之前看过它。我之前就对它欲求不得。

不会是他吧。

他转过身。

天，绝度是。

我想起我对Azazel的诺言，但是又一次，我绝不是什么乖宝宝。（Boy Scout）

 

***

 

看着他慌乱生气的样子太可爱了，对他来说，长得矮矮小小的还能嚷地那么大声。但是我听够了。我抓住他，视线恰好落在那双小鹿般的眼睛上，他的眼里或许流露着‘滚开，混蛋’，但是他的身体却尖叫着‘是的，是的，就在旁边的黑巷子里操我’。

我吻过成百次，不，上千次，但是这一次...  _哦。_

我勒个去？不对不对。我本以为会是一个愤怒激烈的亲吻，牙齿打架，舌头相撞。但是我不忍心那样做，他尝起来... 好甜。那个吻湿润缓慢，美妙至极。上帝啊，我没磕过药，可是我想这差不多就是初尝可卡因，初摄海洛因的感觉。 _真他妈见鬼，上瘾了。_

我们分开喘着气，等着对方。我完全不知道刚刚发生了什么，仅仅知道有一部分的我喜欢那个吻。剩下一部分 _爱死_ 它了。

第二个吻让我更加渴望去感受他，所以我把他拉的更近，紧紧抱着他。他实在太美味了。我迷失在其中。我想亲吻他直到他无法再承受。我想抱起他，让他的双腿环上我，将他按在墙上，然后——

操，他断开了这个吻，我不想就此结束。他咬着嘴唇， _上帝可怜可怜我吧。_

“这个...这个从没发生，好伐？”才不是呢，我们接吻了，而且还会再一次亲吻，不过现在他不需要知道。

 

***

 

我一进家门，就开始自撸，力度之猛烈让我产生错觉以为我的老二要掉了。我想起来那两瓣饱满湿润的唇瓣，还有他那火辣的身体贴着我。

我会操他的。狠狠地。我想象着用手指进入他，吮吸他直到他尖叫出来。我会在墙上操他，在地板上，在厨房流理台上，我会在桌子上把他折起来，我会让他骑我，一直到我的老二无法继续。

操——我又一次高潮了。

 

*** 

 

Emma今天过来，她会让我暂且忘记那个男孩儿。我给她倒了杯酒，然后她把手插进我的裤子里爱抚我，一切还好。骗谁呢。我的心思在别处。Charles的样子灌满了我脑子，侵蚀我所有的感官。我满脑子都被湛蓝的眼睛和鲜红的嘴唇所占据。好吧，这可不是什么好事。一切都和往常一样，但是有什么不对劲儿了。我没反应了——等等，我可从来没有出现这状况。操，这让我沮丧不已。我告诉Emma我不太舒服，确实是这样，然后把她送了出去。

“简直不敢相信你没操她，你想什么呢？”我像个傻逼一样对我的阴茎说。没办法我打开留声机，给Charles放音乐。

_Charles..._

 

***

 

我他妈到底怎么了？我想请Charles过来做客，但是我紧张，就好像他会拒绝一样。是啊，好吧。他不会拒绝，对不对？

我就知道他不会。他坐在我家厨房，满脸无辜与嫌弃，但是我看透了他。他会让我操他的，或许就今天。我早该那么做了，但是不行，我要先跟他谈谈。错误。

他很萌，风趣，善良，慷慨。十分聪颖机智。和他说话前我不得不三思才行。我喜欢这样。

我喜欢他。

我甚至和他一起度过了这一天。我从来没穿着衣服和一个人相处那么久。

我们去了他的公寓，装扮地完全符和他的个性，温暖舒适，就像个霍比特人的家。不是看着像，而是空气中弥漫着那种感觉，你懂的。温馨慵懒的感觉倾泻而出，就像周围满是朋友和家人。

我让他笑了。那笑声充满魔力。

到了最后，我整个计划完全改变了。令我极其失望的是，我不会操Charles了。他甜美可爱，理应得到更好的人，而不是他这辈子最好的一次性爱（就是这么自负，来打我啊？）我应该离他远点儿如果我想阻止自己那么做的话。

可是当他那样看着我，我怎么能无动于衷。上帝，他是如此光彩夺目。我甚至不知道我的词汇表里面有那个词，至少我从来没用它形容过一个人，只有形容我去过的地方，以及上帝啊，我见识过很多，但是卢浮宫里任何一件杰作都不如他精致华丽，世界七大奇迹也没有他美得让人窒息。所以我再次亲吻了他，要是我不赶紧离开，我可能会在沙发上就要了他，整晚至天明。我硬得要哭了。 _离开，Erik！现在！_

“很晚了。我该走了。”

操，我能这么做，应该给我颁块奖牌。

回家之后我又一次自慰，和昨晚一样眩晕的速率。

两次。

 

***

 

第二天我去了Angel那儿，我不想把她带回家再让Charles伤心。

什么？我什么时候开始考虑这些问题的？

我本可以和任何人滚床单，结果却连续自慰了三天。

除了眼前这个更加糟糕的事实。我甚至都没碰她就想离开。操，他在阻止我的老二正常工作，即使他不在附近。太糟了。我不能操Charles，又不想操别人。地狱般煎熬啊。我说过我活该，是吧？

我不想从她那里得到什么，我的老二不想和她玩儿。

因为我的脑子逐渐承认的事儿，老二早就知道了。

 

***

 

接下来和Charles相处的日子要比性爱更好。此时此刻想到出去找个Charles的替代者都会让我感到恶心。

他紧张的时候会咬嘴唇——既性感又可爱，不是么？

我很快就了解了Charles。他和我见过的其他人不一样——那些人肤浅虚伪。不。Charles和他们完全相反。

我太想带他去爱尔兰了。我想要他在我身边，和我在一起。无时不刻。永远？整件事再也不是我想和他滚床单。也不仅仅是他拥有惊艳的眼眸，可爱的脸庞或是机敏的思维。而是他的全部。是他这个人。我想要他。守护他。

但是我不能就这么约他，他不相信我，他怎么能信我呢？我不会责备他。首先为什么这位聪慧甜美的男孩会和我约会——我这个高傲自负的混蛋？不，我知道我得争取。并且我也愿意尝试。这个——这种感觉——我这辈子都没有而且我不打算放手。我配不上他——事实。但是毕竟，我要试试。我该怎么给他留下深刻的印象呢？我感觉自己甚至和他说话都无足轻重，配不上他。他各个方面都比我要好。

我只有一样优势。我仅仅比他强的就是象棋。

不错，象棋。

象棋是一个战略性，策划性游戏。要考虑接下来三步的游戏。要引着你的对手落到你需要的境地。而且我想要Charles最后和我在一起。是和我，我这个人在一起，不仅仅是上我的床。

第一步——让他放下心防，就是要赢得他的信任，者不可避免，他知道我以前是什么样的人——隔壁的那个能动就能操的混蛋，为此我必须耐心。那么就说到第二步，就是要适可而止。 _不要操他，Erik，不管多大代价_ 。操，这太困难了，尤其是他像这样在我怀里一直喘息呜咽的时候。 _要点儿强，Erik。_

试探。暗示性的调侃，还有纯洁却诱惑的爱抚。

然后最终征服他。

 

***

 

在爱尔兰我并没有好好享受。我一直都在... 思念Charles。是啊，我们终于看到Erik Lehnsherr思念一个人的这一天了。我想念他的笑容，他的所有... 他是我思绪的全部。他是我从未想过想要的一切。

从高中之后我就没有固定的女朋友或者男朋友。在这么多年和不同人滚床单之后，我真的准备好接受一个男朋友了么？这么久都奏效直到现在。要么他是Charles，要么就没别人了。

我完全准备好和Charles在一起了。

因为我能想到的就是此时如果他在的话，我们会多么的快乐。我想带他去不同的地方。我会带他去意大利。 _很快。_

 

***

 

我从来没有这么开心回家。回到Charles身边。

他给我烤了面包，你能相信么？除了我小的时候妈妈做过，从来没有人给我做过面包。我竟有些无言已对。

他没有把我当成的坏蛋看待，因为——至少曾经——我不是。和Charles在一起 ，我是更好的一个人。

我望向他，他的脸红了。多么奇妙啊？我想亲吻他。特别想。所以我吻了他。

和Charles在一起的时候，我尽量不去想要和Charles做爱，尽所有可能，但是那并不容易，那个小浪货每天都在勾引我。他无辜的样子太虚伪了。所以我说——艰巨（hard）的任务。说到硬（hard），我硬得跟石头一样。我把他抱到厨房流理台上，就像我自慰时幻想了上千次那样。由于我这一个月都洁身自好，我差不多每天要边幻想着边撸上6发。好吧，不仅仅是在流理台上拥有他，还有我要再次强调，公寓里所有平坦的地方。说的不太确切，我想在各种地方和他做爱，不只是公寓里。你注意到了么，我不再用‘操’这个词了？是啊，我可能即将变成配得上Charles的人。

我贪婪地品尝着他的嘴巴。耶稣可怜可怜我吧，因为他将腰臀顶向我的方式... 这就是我想要的 —— 这个温暖美丽的男孩包囊着我... 我想这个继续，因此又一次，我用尽全部自制力离开他。

说句公道话，那是不可避免的。你该看看他的样子...

多亏我的新任好朋友——我的右手。他过来之前我快速地来了一发。

 

我们看了个吓死人得恐怖片，但是我很高兴我们看了它。他紧紧依偎着我，我一点儿也不想放手。

我是不是说过我们每一次接吻都如此奇妙？我的确说过在他身边我会变成诗人，嗯哼。每一次触摸亲吻，无数情绪涌向全身。

 

我一听到他的尖叫声便立刻跳下床，冲向他家。

他颤栗着打开门，还穿着那件可爱的睡衣。我轻柔地捧起他的脸颊，把他揽入怀中。鼻尖埋在他的发丝间，高度刚刚好，他像个小孩子一样稚气，被电影吓到，我想要保护他，整个画面都蕴含了全新意义。

我是个摄影师，我用摄影的方式解释给你听：

当你想要拍一处远处的景色？你通过镜头向外看，整个图景一片模糊，对不对？这是因为你没有对好焦距；要放大再缩小。然后相机调节，几秒之后——boom——马上清楚了。

所有一切都自动就位。

图像如水晶般清澈。

对我来说就是这样的——此时此刻——Charles在我怀里。突然，所有事都一目了然。

太他妈的清晰了。

我爱上他了。彻彻底底的。无法自拔的。无药可救的。

_坠入爱河。_

“上帝啊，我爱你，”突如其来的醒悟让这句话不经意溜出。这几个词我从来没有对其他人说过。

“什么？”幸好，他没听见，因为这时机不对。我想要让它更美。更浪漫。Erik Lehnsherr和浪漫？什么时候我的生活变成这样？当他那晚砰砰敲响我家门的时候，就是那个时候。

“我爱你这件睡衣。”以后还会说更多次‘我爱你’，Charles，我会确保你今后的日子里每天都能听见。

 

***

 

不用说，这是我这辈子最好的一个早晨。Charles在我怀里，还在熟睡。虽然我想可能是错觉，但是他蜷在我身边睡着的样子看起来更加年轻。如此平和安稳的感觉让我不想挪动，不想从他旁边挪动一丁点儿姿势，我无法用语言描述，但是这就像天堂般。

 

***

 

今天，我决定去买点儿东西尝试再好好做一次饭，给Charles一个惊喜。等到我到了家却看见他已经站在我家门口了。

我小的时候阑尾穿孔，我妈妈送我去急救中心，他们立刻给我做了手术。后来我发现，能从那个手术活下来的人非常少。就像其他人说的，医生们给我注射麻醉剂的时候，人生片刻就在眼前闪现。

我没想过我会再次经历那样的事，除非我已濒于死亡。但是那确实又一次发生了。就在那一瞬，当我看到Charles完美的蓝眸中闪着泪光。有人伤害了他，我无法忍受怒气。我抱住他，不知道还能做些什么。

他给我讲述了他的故事和他曾经约会的蠢货。我不想假装是个英雄但是，上帝啊，如果我认识他，他这位“老师”就不用只是辞职了。他可以别活了。

不过，我可爱的Charles依然把他描述成像是某个救世主一样。他就是没有意识到那些都是他的成就，是他经历了人生的不幸，而那个混蛋只是恰好出现在那段轨迹里而已。在背景里，像是墙纸。

我带他在泰晤士河畔散步。手牵着手，互相微笑着，像是两个傻瓜磕了太多抗抑郁剂一样。你咬我啊，我们就是秀恩爱。我们在一起会很棒！完美无瑕。接着他笑了，因为我。那个独一无二的微笑可以使黑夜变为白昼。

 

***

 

接着一切都发生了。我的老二可能早就知道我爱Charles，甚至早于我的意识，但是他现在真是个捣蛋鬼。

控制？压抑？去他的。我迷失在其中，Charles无比热情的扑向我，我失控了。他跨坐在我身上，耶稣啊。我在欧洲试过大腿舞，都是顶级的脱衣舞者，可我也没穿着裤子高潮——一次也没有。但是现在要是他再不停下的话，我真的就会这样高潮，我翻了个身，把他压在身下。他的眼里染上情欲，他的样子如此欲求不满，我甚至还没和他开始， _操。_ 接着我看到他慵懒地企图解开我的衬衫扣子，我终于克制住自己。

我不想和Charles在这种情况下做爱，不在他喝醉的时候，我希望我们的第一次就像我们的初吻那样记忆深刻。不仅仅是什么毫无意义的性行为。我得走了。不错，说的就是啊；我要从这幅美味诱人的画面中撤出去。因为我这辈子头一次不在乎我自己或是我那叫嚣的小兄弟。再也不是了。这不在于拥有他（一两次），而是在于守护他。而我需要证明这一点给Charles。

他哭了。我让他哭了。感觉像是有人在我胃口上踢了一脚。他看起来那么小，那么年轻，脆弱，迷失。操。

我的心沉了下去。

我试图柔声和他说话，解释，但是他没有听。

他把我踢了出去，我不怪他。我只是站在他门前，几乎一整晚，脸上挂着几滴泪。

 

***

 

这一周，我和Charles保持距离。我伤害了他，我知道，但他需要私人空间，我极力尊重他，我需要想清楚我做了什么。一整周像是永远一样。这[七天](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/105961218427/neighbors-au-chapter-14)我本可以让他欢笑而我却让他哭泣。这七天我本可以爱他并且让他也会爱我...

他是无价之宝，就像Charles喜欢的那些电影，指环王，就是这个系列，其中那枚戒指让无数人发疯，仅仅希望拥有它。你渴望它，垂涎于它，只是因为你知道它无可替代。

 

那晚，我见到他了。 _他。_ 那个混蛋。我们目光交锋——像是头狮子死死盯着头鬣狗——而Charles则像是我们都期待捕食的猎物。

他环着Charles，而我什么都不想，只想拽起他，像山顶洞人那样，带着他离开这里。把他锁在我的公寓里，藏在那里没人发现，那里没有前任们会打扰我们。只有我们两个人。

但是你知道什么阻止了我那样做么？这周我考虑了Charles想从我这得到什么，我只是他想尝试的新口味么？我思前想后。但是他对着我的这个表情，好像我是什么该死的混蛋，才是关键。如果他生气，这意味着他上心了。冷漠才是死亡之吻，那就意味着你完了，拜拜，死翘翘。但他绝对受影响了。所以说，如果Charles难过，那是因为我伤害了他。而我会伤害他的唯一原因就是他想要和我在一起。

就像我所渴望的一样。

 

***

 

他在哭，声音破碎不堪。我想杀了自己。

我的声音轻柔，乞求他能理解，我有多么的抱歉。他想要相信，我看见他眼里的难过，而他以为爱上我是个谎言让他更加生气了。

“去死吧，Erik。”

“我这一周都在那里，”他的脸上堆满了疑惑。哦天啊，他真的不知道，是不是？他不知道我对他的感觉，太糟糕了。

是时候了。我再也控制不住了。华丽落幕或是全新启程。

我将军的一步棋。除了这再也不是一盘象棋游戏了

“我爱你，Charles。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【译注科普】Scout’s honor，去wikipedia上重新查了资料，scout 大家都知道是童子军的意思，而Scout’s honor是入童子军时的誓言，就像我们入少先队一样，很多国家都有童子军，童子军组织名称也各有不同，而童子军的誓言也大多相似，以UK为例，成为一名童子军首要品质是：A Scout is honourable, truthful and reliable. 所以，诚实可靠，而文章中这里老万就用Scout's honor来证明自己信得过，不会乱来。
> 
>  
> 
> 另一说法，小伙伴给我科普说，如果有人说scout's honor，而他从来没有参加过童子军，自然他的话不可信，更有耍赖的蕴含。我觉的这里这样理解也是可以的。
> 
>  
> 
> 因此我把那里的“scout's honor”改成了“我以童子军的名誉担保。”两种理解都在其中，大家见仁见智啦！Love you guys!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上一章是Erik视角，这一章我们回归Charles视角XD

我惊讶至极地瞪着他，仍然努力吸收着他的话。

“说点儿什么，Charles。”

我不能，我只是瞪着他。

“我不明白。”

“你在知道我是个什么样的人时，愿意和我约会么？”我想了一会儿，他是对的。

“不会。”

自从我们接吻之后，他再也没有和别人搞过。再也没有后宫，只有我。他用那么多美好的词语形容我... 他-他爱我。即使在我最疯狂的梦境里，这也没有发生过。他爱我。

“我知道我不能成为你的达西先生或者不能满足你的期望，而我很长一段时间没有和任何人在一起过，我不知道怎么做，我的意思是一段恋情，我会搞砸的，肯定的，但是唯一一样我确定可以给予你的就是我对你的爱，毫无条件的，我会保证你的美丽结局，只要你肯。因为现在我知道我想要什么了。要么是你，要么没人，Charles。我——”这时，我用一个吻封住了他的嘴。他不需要再说什么。他的嘴唇覆在我的上——亲吻我，乞求我，阐述着那些无法言语的情愫。

“你得知道，Erik，我和Sebastian分手的时候，我-我很伤心，但是你...你会让我崩溃，所以如果你认为我是什么需要抓的痒痒——”

“不，我跟你说了——是你或者没别人。我想知道一切，Charles。你这辈子都想做什么？”简单。 _我想和你共度一生。_

“你想去哪里？” _你去哪儿我就去哪儿。_

“你都梦想着什么？” _我梦想着你。_

“你爱什么？” _我爱你。_

“你讨厌什么？” _我讨厌没有你相伴的夜晚。_

“而我想在那里。如果你要我。我知道你刚刚走出一段很长的感情，而我从来没有一段。并且我可能应该告诉你，如果你还没准备好，无所谓。我会耐心等待。但是...要是我那样说...我就是在骗人。我再也不想等待了。”

“我怎么这么傻呢？”我含着泪笑说。

“问你自己。你砰砰敲门的那一刻我就知道我想要什么了。”

“我以为太不公平了，你来这里把我彻底征服，你完全吸引了我，就好像我无法自拔地爱着你。我害怕极了——”他轻擦去了我脸上滚落的泪水。

“我知道，”他紧紧拥着我，呼吸我的气息，亲吻我的额头。

“...因为我从未认为你会和我有同样的感觉。”

“怎么不会呢？你没见过你自己么？”我轻笑着。

“你有时候真是个小傻瓜，Charles，”他满怀爱意地揉捏着我。

“我爱你，Erik。”

“我也爱你，Charles。不过我确实骗了你一样事，”我抬起头看他，害怕听到他的话语。

“意大利那里没有工作。我就是带你去那儿，如果你想的话。”

“哦，Erik，”我莞尔一笑，脸泛红晕，仍觉得这一切不可思议。

“好啦，现在这就是我的任务。让你像这样微笑。耀眼夺目，光彩照人，灿烂美丽，”我想从今往后永远都住在他的怀抱里。

“到这里是不是你会说，你愿意和我出去约会了，小甜饼？”

“对我来说，我和你相处的时间是一次永不结束的初次约会。如果你想想，实际上，我们已经约过好几次了。”

“是么？你约会都做什么？”

“共进晚餐——好几次。或许看电影——我们也看了，虽然吓得我要没命了，但是仍然算数。”

“哦，拜托啦，很明显我就是想和你卿卿我我。顺利的不像话。那天晚上我甚至和你睡在一起。”

“嗯哼，我就是那么廉价，好得手，Erik。”我们一起笑了。

“不过，说认真的，我真的对此毫无经验，Charles。对我耐心点儿，好么？”他紧张地问。我又向他怀里蹭了蹭，感受他温暖的话语和身躯。

“接下来的几周里我会很非常粘人缠人，”我笑着在他怀里咕哝。

“而我会非常嫉妒没安全感。真是绝配！”

那晚余下的时间我们都呆在床上，双腿缠绕，紧紧搂着对方。我不再害怕。他爱我。如果我觉得爱上Erik是我最幸运的事，那么我则无法用言语描述被他所爱的感受。

 

***

 

我没怎么睡着， 这一整晚都...无与伦比？但是我早早起了床，Erik还在我身边熟睡，从今往后是不是都会这样？我等不及去发现。但是我今天要上班。掌握人生。

我努力不吵醒Erik，比平常提早出门。

我坐在Grey博士的办公室里。

“我要去意大利了，”我带着从Erik得到的众多礼物之一——灿烂的微笑，对她说。

“哦，很赞啊，Charles。你需要请几天假么？你什么时候回来？”

“我不回来了。”

 

***

 

以后我该做什么呢？这就是它的美丽之处——任何我想做的事。而且又Erik在我身边，再也没有什么可害怕的了。当我回家的时候，我接到一通电话——我能说是我男朋友么？

“嘿，邻居，”我轻声说。

“你背着我偷偷跑出去了么，Charles Xavier？在经过超棒的一晚亲昵之后，在经过我向你坦白之后？啧啧，真是不怎么地道啊Charles，”我像个傻子一样嗤笑。仅仅是听到他的声音，我的胃里就一阵悸动。

“并不是，我们俩其中一人要上班，或者是曾经要。我不想吵醒你。”

“曾经？”

“我马上就回去了，然后跟你仔细说。”

“好吧，我在床上等你，我还抱着你的枕头呢。”mmm那画面。Erik躺在我床上。

“我在想你现在是什么样子。”

“像是一个想要干你的人，”我喉咙里惊呼一声，加快了脚步。

 

***

 

我破门而入，冲进卧室，哦老天，他真的看上去像是想要干我的人。

我跳上床，脱下外衣。我穿着他给我买的羊毛衫。我们的嘴唇立刻贴到一起，我们亲吻着，疯狂激烈，如饥似渴般。好吧，我们的却是。

“你穿着它好看的可耻，小甜饼，不过我需要脱掉它。”他拉掉它，我意识到一切都真的要开始了。Erik看到我的身体让我感觉害羞，我的皮肤苍白而散布着雀斑。

“耶稣啊，你必须也得有雀斑。真是对我毫无怜悯，”他在我上方，双腿之间，用力亲吻我。撞墙狂魔定律（The Universal Law of Wall banger）要求我把双腿环上他的腰臀。双手互相摸索。所有情欲砰然而出。熊熊燃烧。我们的嘴唇像两块磁铁吸在一起。我听见拉链拉开的声音，瞬时我的裤子被褪去。他亲吻我的下颔，啃咬我的脖颈，那排牙齿抵着我的皮肤让我愉悦地大口喘息。

“操我拜托了，Erik。别在逃跑了，”我听上去那么绝望，的确是这样。

“哦Charles，我绝对会的。几个月来，我他妈的是怎么跑掉却没察觉你像这样贴着我，这真是个迷。”

他在我胸口落下湿漉漉的吻，一路下滑直至我那已经溅湿的老二。我羞涩地低头望向他，但是他给了我一个邪魅的笑容，然后把我含入口中。我的脉搏加速，血液沸腾。他的舌尖爱抚着我，更深地包着我，我向后仰起头。我呻吟他的名字，抓着床单。

“Erik，拜托——”

“你有没有——”

“床头柜里，”我喘息着打断他。我等不及了。我想让他进入我。我没有安全套，说实话我想没有阻隔感受他。

“Erik，我只和——还有——”

“我知道。我上月去检查了，我有点儿希望我们最终能走到这一步。我从来都有保护措施，但是我希望我们之间没有任何东西。”我激烈地亲吻他，Erik那么可爱，我一点儿也不想等了。

我拉下他的裤子——

**他的。**

**尺寸。**

**惊人。**

又粗又大的柱身，我的惊得下巴要掉了。

他冲我窃笑然后倒出一些润滑剂在手上。我感觉到他湿润的手指抵着我的入口。我的呼吸都静止了，直到他最终探入。我慌乱闭上眼睛，一声嘶哑的低叫声从口中流出。第二根手指，第三个手指接二连三地进出，插入退出。我随他而动，感受他的手指在我体内探索。我张开眼睛，恰好看进他染满欲望的眼睛。我显然很享受与此，但我想要他快点儿。

“我可以了，Erik，拜托——”

“再等等——”

“我不是个处。我准备好了。”

“哦小甜饼，考虑到你和我从来没做过，你差不多就是一个处，”他咕哝道，而我情不自禁地大声呻吟。

“你里面好的太不可思议了，我等不及让你包住我了，”他用手指快速抽插着，我呜咽着，呻吟着，喘息着叫他的名字。

“别那样儿，Charles，”我努力吞回我的呻吟声。“对于我的耳朵，那是曼妙的音乐，我想听见你的声音。”

当他的手指退出时，冰凉地空气让我畏缩。但是我颤栗是因为我知道更加美好的时刻即将来临。他的老二取代了手指的位置，我的双腿更紧地锁住他的腰，他缓缓进入。他咬着下唇，微微皱着眉头。我大口吸气，嗅着他的气息，我看着他稍微后退，然后再一次撞进来。完全埋入，我欢迎着他。 _哦上帝啊。_

有一阵儿我们谁也没动。或呼吸。

“上帝，你好紧，”他在我唇边大口喘息。没有什么如此美好。他终于开始在我体内抽动起来。

他俯下身贪婪地亲吻我。他钳住我的臀部，马上就找到了那一点。我支持不了多久。我已渴望太久，而此刻他操着我，让我头脑一片空白，我根本不可能支持太久。

我抓住他的头发，他在我上方该死的 _低吼_ 。那是多么火辣啊？

他更用力地撞入，刺穿我，真他妈是极乐世界。巨大深沉的狂喜席卷全身，我不想停止。

“你那么美，”他那双马上欲望的眼睛看着我。

“哦上帝，”我的脚趾愉悦地弓了起来。

这更加刺激了他。他的腰身推着我向前，直到顶着床头。我幻象过这个场景无数次了。我呻吟着，他嘶吼着。他呻吟着，我呜咽着。

你可能以为我们会甜蜜缓慢，但是不，我渴望对方太久了。或许生猛激烈，但是十分完美。

汗水濡湿了身体，撞到一起，他更用力，更快速，更猛烈，更无情地开拓我。我喘息呻吟他的名字，一次又一次。

“Erik！”一滴泪水滑落我脸庞。他感觉到我快到了，我马上就要高潮了，甚至没有碰自己一下。

“Charles，看着我。”

高潮来临时，我看着他——感受着他猛烈撞近我时那纯粹的热欲，以及无比强烈的高潮席卷全身。我尖叫着，液体溅满腹部。如果我不停下高潮，我会因为这无止境对的快感而死。他紧随我也高潮了，射进我体内，他的手覆着我的手，十指交叉，就像我们身体那样紧紧相连。

他倒在我身上。我挣扎着平缓呼吸。毫无羞耻，如此美好，难以置信，完美至极。直到我记起要怎么呼吸，我们就躺在那里。

他的头埋在我的颈窝，对我耳语“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。这真是...太...太，”我喘着气，无法完整地说完一句话，我好像仍然处于另一世界。

“太完美了，”他替我说完，然后他抓着我翻了个身，我趴在他身上，因为体位改变，我惊喘了一下，他的老二还在我里面。我咯咯笑着，他嘶嘶叫着抓住我的屁股。

“已经准备好了？”我冲他挑了挑眉。

“我们浪费很多时间，Charles。显然我的老二愿意为每一秒的损失所弥补。想骑我么？”

他稍稍顶了一下，我呻吟。

“我当你同意了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一次翻译第一人称肉....真是翻译地各种羞耻。。。


	16. Chapter 16

_男朋友。_

想到这里我起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。我是Erik的男朋友。他曾经是床伴无数的翘楚（译注：Harem Master），现在我是他的男朋友。你会觉得我会厌倦重复这一点。但是并不是。

我不知从哪儿看到说性爱可以延长寿命。这一刻，Erik和我会活到永远。那一天我已经数不清我们做了多少次了。我们甚至没时间吃饭；他想回自己公寓拿点衣服，但并没有成功。

_“衣服不适合你，亲爱的。”_

_“你真是贪得无厌，小甜饼，”我脸色羞赧，因为他说得对 - 他总让我意犹未尽。_

_“哦Charles，在之前所有那些脏话，抓痕还有尖叫之后，你现在对着我脸红？真是可爱。现在转过去趴下。”_

就像我期望的那样，他在床上简直棒呆了 - 大胆刺激，无可置疑的强势，自然而然，并且十分自信。他就像是不知怎样地也让我露出真面目。

我们几天都没下床，又一次我躺在床上，而他的手指在我体内搅动，立刻就找到那一点，让我弓起背部，更大声地呻吟。

不错——我叫Charles，我是个新生的性瘾君子。

我们的唇舌疯狂地舞动，他把我抬起，而我无法抑制地骑乘他的手指。

“操，Charles。”

“是的， _操_ Charles。”

他帮着我让我吞下他，神啊，我现在本该习惯了的，那种无与伦比的快感，在我们近期无数次性爱之后，可是不。每一次宛如纯粹的恩赐，像是他本就属于我体内。我缓缓抬身，几乎让他完全退出，然后让他滑入，再次被我吞入。

他的双手揉捏我的臀肉，而他则舔吻我的脖颈，一路向上再次吻上我的嘴唇。我摇晃着身体，越来越深的打开我的身体，几乎无法保持律动的节奏，他完全埋入几乎让我无法承受，让我发疯。

他着迷地欣赏着自己滑入我体内的美景。

他在我口中低吼着下流的话语，亲爱的万能神主啊，他让下流话变为艺术。

他像是一碗淫荡的麦片粥。说着那些在其他场合能让我羞赧的话语，而现在那让我更加用力地在他的老二上操着自己，激烈而放荡，我喜欢，他也喜欢。

当他抚摸我的老二时，我的指尖插进他的发丝间，抓住他，而我猛烈地骑着他，上下律动着，而他在注视着我在他上面摇晃。

“哦上帝，Erik。”

“Charles...你...是...”

“是的！是的！”

“如此...惊人...我...爱...”

“啊啊啊啊啊！”

白色噪声充斥耳膜，纯粹的快感贯穿全身，我尖叫着，颤抖着射进他手中，享受着永无止境的高潮。

“你。”他咕哝着，我感受到他在我体内释放，湿热美好。我仅仅勾着他，感受着快感冲刷全身，我们喘息着，无法移动。

“我操爱翻你 (译注: I fucking love you)，Erik。”一声轻叹从我口中流出。

“我爱操翻你 (译注: I love fucking you)，Charles。”

“混蛋。”

 

*** 

 

_下午3:26，同一天_

“小心别滑到了，小甜饼。”

“要是我想滑到呢。”

“那么我最好也进去，然后确保你正好落在我的老二上。”

他把我按在浴室墙壁上，双手举过头顶按在瓷砖上。花洒的水淋在身上，他轻而易举地滑进我的身体里。经过之前所有的性事之后我还很松很湿，而且还只是下午。过几天到了意大利我都走不了，他得抱着我。

我扭过头亲吻他湿润的脸颊，他舔走我皮肤上的水——从我的脖颈上，后背上，而他则仍然不停地毫不留情地撞进我里面。他在我耳边呻吟，用力揉捏我的臀肉，我在他的怀里软成一团。

“Erik——”他把我翻过来，抬起来顶在墙上，我抓着他的肩头，他将我放低吞入他。我们光滑的躯体碾磨在一起，他深色的睫毛被水溅湿黏在一起，在那下面他蓝色的双眼盈满欲望看着我，我这辈子从未有过如此经历，这让我直接被抛上云端。

 

***

 

_下午5:43_

到了此刻我甚至懒得穿衣服了，我只是围着浴巾或者光着身子走来走去。我通常对我的身体很害羞，但是Erik膜拜它，他让我感觉自己很美丽，很舒适，很自信，而Erik——我再也没有让他回家拿衣服，反正他根本不需要。

他把我推倒在床，扒去浴巾，我再一次被压在他身下。

他将我的双腿扛到肩上而我根本无法拒绝他。他用他的老二逗弄我的入口“你想要它么，小甜饼？”

哦，他想让我求他。“求你，”我急切地呜咽着。他贴着我，把我折得更加厉害，然后他的老二推进家里。他慢悠悠地抽插。

“上帝啊你里面太他妈好了，Charles，”他亲吻我的耳朵，啃咬舔舐。我向后仰起脑袋，大声呻吟。

“上帝啊你那么...硬...那么大，”听到这些话，他凶猛地撞了进来。

“操，当你用甜美的嗓音和那口英国腔说着像刚刚那些废话，你知不知道你都对我做了什么？”他把我折成一半，用惊人的力量撞入，我在他身下猛烈摆动着摇晃着，攥着床单，他的头发，在他的后背留下抓痕，尖叫他的名字。

“哦Erik，用力，拜托，”我乞求他，即使听上去我们几乎随时就会撞进他的卧室。

“即使我操着你的时候你都那么英伦腔，”他粗神粗气地笑着，继续毫无怜悯地操着我。

“用力，Erik。用力操我。”他或许精确地知道我的敏感点，让我七零八落，但我知道他是多么喜欢我乞求或者要求更多。他低吼着，更用力，更快速抽动，射进我体内，我们完美地同时高潮了。

他翻过身躺在我身边，看着我，眼里满是珍爱。上帝啊我爱这个男人，而他也爱着我，我们可能看起来像是某些野生动物一样，总是要把对方的脑浆操出来，但是我们渴求对方太久，只用这样才公平。而且有什么比我们的身体随心而动更自然呢？

他拉过毯子盖在我们身上，紧紧搂着我。这让我感觉无比珍贵。他让我有那种感受。一直都是。

被珍爱。

被宠爱。

“我该在你把操到身亡之前起来，”我吐着气小声说。一波又一波的快感依旧流淌全身。

“还有很多比这糟糕的死法，”他咯咯笑着，亲吻我的指节。

“我们上一次吃东西是什么时候，Erik？”

“记不起来了，但是要是你给我做西葫芦面包我才会让你起来。”

“你真是荒谬，”我努力坐起来，房间有点旋转，但是我靠过去亲吻他。

“你要不要我帮你过去，亲爱的？”要啊，我的双腿抖得厉害，但是我自己站了起来。

“我还行。”

“我讨厌你离开我，Charles，但是妈的我愿意看着你走开，”我转过头看到他舔着嘴唇，热切地盯着我的屁股。他的精液滴在我的大腿上。

“你那么诗意浪漫，亲爱的。莎士比亚会嫉妒的。”

 

***

 

_晚上6:58_

我给Erik烤过上百次面包，但是现在，作为我的男友，我更加满怀爱意地烤制。

我看见他从卧室门边向外热切地看着我。光着身子。

“你真迷人。”

“你只是喜欢那条围裙。”

“并不，事实上是所有一切，”他朝我走过来说。

“我也爱你，但是裸体先生请勿进入我的厨房。”

“抱歉我让你独自留下给我做饭，我眯了几分钟，”他站在我身后亲吻我的脖颈。

“Mmm, 幸亏这样，因为你在我旁边我根本弄不完，”我咕哝，转过脸舔吻他的口腔，而他的双手已经和围裙结纠缠起来。

“耶稣基督！你是水手么？谁打的这个结，大力水手（Popeye）？”他愤怒地说，挣扎着要解开它。看他如此费力，我开心地哼了一声。

“哦这很好笑么？”他把我转过来面对他，而我依旧咧着嘴笑。

“你觉得这会阻止我？”他双手溜进围裙下脱去我的裤子。

我的老二受他这番举动影响再一次精神抖擞，他眼里充满饥渴，而且光着身子的Erik在我的厨房里。他的老二又一次硬了，当然了。

强壮的双手把我抬起到流理台上，就像记忆中那样熟悉让我更加火热，我的双腿环住他腰身，拉起围裙让他更好的进入。

他拉着我靠在他胸膛，用舌头操着我的嘴，而他勃发的欲望紧紧碾着我的。他拉开距离，而我瞪着面前他那布满纯粹色情的脸庞。

“操我，”无需多言。他抓着我的脚踝，推着我向前，老二滑了进去，而我缠紧他的腰。我的双手勾着他的脖子，他一次又一次地顶入我。

他抓着我的头发拉着我，我哭喊着他的名字，指尖钳住他的后背，另一只手则紧抓着流理台。

“Erik，”我呻吟。“Erik。”

“操。”

“哦上帝啊... Erik...真是太...棒了...别...停...别...停...”

我大声呻吟，更大声，更响亮，无法控制自己的声音。那感觉太好了，太棒了，真的，真的无法比拟。他的老二在我体内抽动，而我的肌肉随着他每次运动而收紧。我的腰臀随他律动，前前后后，完美和一。眼神紧锁在一起。

“别停下，Erik...拜托别停...太帮了。”

“我不会停...永远不会，”他看起来像是被欲望浸没，喘息呻吟，几乎和我一样凌乱。

我用力抓住流理台，他越来越贪婪地亲吻我 —— 更加充满占有欲，并且更加用力，更加使劲儿地操进我，我感觉自己濒临高潮。

他几乎没有抚摸我的老二，而甜蜜地电流冲刷浑身，我只能吐出一个单词。

“Erik...Erik...Erik...”

我紧搂着他，依旧高潮着，而他大力揉捏我的臀肉，我确定那力度会留下淤青。

“我喜欢看着你零落不堪，”他呻吟，我也同样。他喘息着。我们喘息着。

他湿热的精液射进我体内的时候，我又一次高潮了，这个男人不仅找到了那个让我摇晃躬身的甜蜜一点，而且他把那里筑成巢穴，还有我觉得他认为那里是高潮迭起的圣地。

极致的快感让我的身体变得软绵绵的。

当我们喘息的时候，快感渐渐平息而爱意油然而生，再次将我充满。

“你知道我有多么爱你，亲爱的，但是我想我把你美味的面包给烧了。”

“妈的，Charles！你做饭的时候我再也不碰你了。”

 

***

 

“你烤个新面包，我过去收拾下东西，Charles。”

“我才不给你烤呢，这是你的错。你就那么将就吃了吧。”

“哦得了吧，小亲亲，”尼玛他冲我撅嘴。我怎么忍心拒绝他啊？

“好吧，但是我没好别来。” （译注: "Okay, but don't come until I'm finished."）

“当然啦；你知道我总是确保你比我先射。” （译注: "Of course; you know I always make sure you come first and then I do."）

“出去，段子手，”我调戏地揍了下他的屁股，然后他把我拉入一个绵长的亲吻。

“已经要把我踢出去了？我感觉被你利用够了。”我笑起来，他再次亲吻我。

“我知道怎么回事了。你只是想要我的身体。”

“对咯，答对咯，”他的大掌拍了下我屁股，我短促地叫了一声，半带着呻吟。

“不错，有趣。我会记住的。”

 

***

 

他离开了20分钟我就开始想念他了。我听到他播[Volare](http://music.163.com/#/song?id=5221591&autoplay=true).

我拎出手机给他发了条短信，即使他就在隔壁。

 

***

 

***

 

“我的面包呢？”他夸张地关上门，试图露出凶神恶煞的表情。

“没有面包给你，先生。只有这个，”我光着身子站在他面前。

“看起来更好耶。”

那晚他给我口了一发，我们吃了一点面包。 _终于啊，食物！_ 然后我们又继续做爱，又一次我们躺在床上，慵懒而缓慢，但是和其他次一样满怀激情，你可能要说真是收获丰富的一天。事实上是一整周，因为在我们动身去意大利之前的7天日程里只有性爱。

但是飞机也阻止不了我们亲热，对吧？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者注】  
> 那么... 太多肉了？ XD  
> 我保证下一章会有新情节的 :))
> 
> 【译者碎碎念】  
> hippos太太很有自知之明...自己都说了肉太多了XDDD   
> 亲们食用愉快！ENJOY！！！！


	17. Chapter 17

到时间了。我要飞往意大利了，和我的男朋友。一个梦想终于实现了。两者都是——男友和旅行，当然啦。

我们一周都没出门，忙着弥补对方。我们欢爱的次数比我这一辈子的还要多！我几乎没和Raven联系，一次，或许两次，但是我没告诉她我和Erik现在在一起了。我会回来之后告诉她的。对于我们一起去意大利的事情她表示不太赞成，但她仍然对Sebastian的事情内疚，所以也没和我絮叨。我把Darcy留给Sean照看，那个住在我楼下的邻居。他同意照看我的猫，但条件是——让我小点儿声。哦可怜的孩子，他成了和我之前一样的受害者，而我不知道我们怎么才能保证那一点。或许我们可以给他带几副耳机回来。

我们上了飞机，我有点儿害怕，我以前从来没飞过。Erik啪给我拍了一张照片。

“Aw看看你，害怕的样子都那么可爱。”

“一点不好笑，Erik。要是我们掉下去怎么办嘛？”

“那么，我们就一起坠落。说实话，我很高兴我是带你上天的第一人，”他知道怎么让我放松。

“我对你做了什么？你真是太浪漫了。”

“别忘了昨晚，我也是第一人去——”

“惹惹惹你又来了，”我用一个吻封住他的嘴。

 

***

 

整个起飞过程Erik都握着我的手，并不是很糟糕。他让我坐在窗边，景色太美了。之后我们开始亲吻，所有的忧虑都荡然无存。

可是到了我们开始大口喘息的时候，他拉开了距离、

“Shh就几个小时，我们一落地，我就撕了你的衣服，”他低声说。

“你一性奋的是口音都变得重了，”我顽皮地笑了，在他耳边耳语。

“只要我在你身边都是那样子。而且现在并不是只有口音重了。接下来的航程，我得想想我死去的祖母了。”

“你需要我帮忙么？”

“我不这么想。你不认识我祖母。”

“不，傻孩子，”我用眼神示意了下洗手间。

“耶稣啊，我对你做了些什么？你把我变成了个浪漫的人，而我把你变成了个花痴。”

“你是在抱怨么？”我在他胸口调戏地画着圈。

“不，我刚刚的意思是‘见鬼了，是的！’”

 

***

 

他把我困在他和水管之间，面对着镜子。他用肥皂润滑的手指推入我体内，挑逗地进进出出，尽可能地深入，让我轻声呻吟。

“Shhhh，”他捧过我的脸亲吻我的嘴唇，含着我的下唇，牙齿轻咬着，缓慢地滑入我。

“上帝啊我想念操你的感觉。”

“才一个小时。”我喘息着吐出这句话，尽管我也想念他。

“那也想。小点儿声，小亲亲。”

他那样撞进我，我怎么能安静，而且他粗暴地亲吻我脖颈，我在镜子中欣赏到整个场景。我更用力地抓住水管，关节发白，呼吸在镜子上留下哈气。

令人震惊的快感让我呼吸急促。我使上全部的自制力让自己别呻吟出声。他低沉咕哝着，一只手抚上我的老二，让我更加困难控制自己。

“Erik。”

“Shhh, 小亲亲，”他轻柔地把手放在我嘴上，这是最火辣的一刻了。我们的眼睛在镜中相遇，而他更加深入地进入我。

狭窄的房间里充满了他的咕噜声和我在他手掌下无声的哭声。我从来没有在床或者桌子以外的地方做过爱，但是和Erik一起，哦上帝，和Erik一起我们在公寓里的每一处平面做，而此时此刻，在这里！

我在他手里猛烈地高潮了，脑袋向后仰去靠在他的肩头，大口喘着气。

他双手钳住我的腰，继续抽插了几次，终于也高潮了。

“哦Charles...”

“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

等到我们坐在地上休息的时候，听见外面的敲门声。“里面有人么？”我轻声地咯咯笑了而他咧开嘴笑了让我安静。

我们气息紊乱，保持沉默，直到他们走了。几分钟之后，呼吸逐渐平稳，他把我拉了起来。我们对着镜子整理着，但是每个人都能看出来他把我操出翔了。

不过没关系。我们手牵手在众目睽睽之前回到了座位上。（译注：We walked the walk of shame to our seats hand in hand.）

 

***

 

我们到了罗马菲乌米奇诺机场，打车前往Erik预定的[酒店](http://www.pantheonroyalsuite.com/gallery-en.html)。他本来想订那个能看见许愿池的酒店，但是他们被订满了，因此他选了市中心的另一家酒店，就在万神殿旁边。哦可怜的我。他宠坏我了，我会适应的。

司机不太会说英语，酒店的接待员也不太会，但是感谢上帝我有最棒的男人陪伴，他会说意大利语。我男朋友是多他妈的性感聪颖啊？

我拽出身份证。他开始一边[填表格](https://38.media.tumblr.com/3a693577dfe05bf06337659b278e99a5/tumblr_nfnwhsRjAX1rjjxbmo4_250.gif)，一边对着那个上下打量我，表示怀疑的接待员说话，他眉头皱了皱。

我们朝电梯走去， 门童(译注: piccolo)提着行李

“有什么问题么，亲爱的？”

“哦不。没什么。就是不明白我们办理手续的时候为什么那么引人注目。”

“为什么？”

“那个接待员问了我五次你多大了，看着我样子像是我是什么性侵儿童罪犯一样，因为你那[副诱惑众生的美貌](https://33.media.tumblr.com/8598f326e9964c7700f10b86152b7393/tumblr_ngl05lLxkU1rjjxbmo3_r1_250.gif)，小甜饼。所以我告诉他你是我侄子。”

“什么鬼！？”

“好吧我不能告诉他你是我儿子。我在和你滚床单，那样说太恶心了，”我爆发出一阵大笑。

“你真荒谬。”

“闭嘴吧，你爱我。”

“是啊。我也爱这里。谢谢你带我来。”

“谢谢你和我一起来这儿。”

我们在[窗前](http://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/02/dd/20/5d/der-blick-aus-unserem.jpg)甜蜜地接吻，窗外是景色宜人惊艳的万神殿。

“我之后会在窗边操你的，而你呢就好好享受美景，小甜饼。”

“那真是别致的风景啊。”

 

***

 

我们手牵手在罗马街道上闲逛，太他妈的棒了啊！我们买了张地图，我坚持要买种张带景点图片的地图，我们在瑞士莲专卖店驻足买了好多好多巧克力。

“人们来这里参观各种喷泉，教堂还有其他乱七八糟的一堆，而你的第一站居然是巧克力商店，Charles。”

“我就是...真的好喜欢那些巧克力球，”我害羞地看着他，而他满怀喜爱地冲我笑。

“好吧，但是为明确起见，塞进你嘴里的球只能是——”

“卧槽，Erik。”

“放松，他们基本都听不懂英语。”

“是啊，但是很明显他们都长眼睛，能看见你捏我屁股的样子。”

他给我买了一大堆松露巧克力球，塞满我的口袋，十分钟之后我们到了许愿池。

“哦，Erik！好漂亮啊，”他看起来比我还高兴，但是并不是因为喷泉的原因。他高兴是因为他让我快乐。

“过去，站到那个大得搞笑地喷泉旁边，我想拍一张你的笑脸。”

“好吧把喷泉也拍进去吧。”

“网络上到处都是它的图片，但是那个笑容...”

我露齿而笑，眼里闪烁愉悦。脸颊微赤羞赧，而他给我拍了好多张。

“过来，我想和你一起拍一张。”

他把我拉进贴着他，一手举起相机，给我俩自拍了几张照片，有笑得像傻瓜的，有互相亲吻的，还有他做着各种鬼脸而我咯咯笑着的。

我朝水池里投了硬币，接着我问他许了什么愿。

“没什么。在这里我什么都不缺了，一应俱全。”

哦老天。他真的是个浪漫的人，随时随地，只要他想。

“我爱你，Erik Lehnsherr。”

“我也爱你，Charles Xavier。”

 

***

 

我们那天还去了罗马斗兽场，在糕点店停留了一会儿，接着Erik决定租辆车，那样我们就能去梵蒂冈了。我对他的开车技巧不报信心。

“你为什么不打开GPS定位系统呢，亲爱的？”

“GPS是给娘儿们用的，”他责备地说，这句话之前，我们已经迷路五分钟了。

 

***

 

我们又迷路了。

“我不明白，应该就在这附近的，”我们正在找邮局为了给Raven寄明信片，但是我们已经转了将近一个小时了，而我确信我想去参观的那座教堂就在附近。我们拿着两张明信片，要我说是一张好的一张坏的，因为Erik选了一张最漂亮的明信片，上面是万神殿的图片，另一侧则写着： _“亲爱的Raven，我在和你老哥滚床单。抱歉（并不）。”_ 他认为这样跟Raven说我们的事是个不错的主意。

“哦我的上帝，你真是个路痴，五个街区之前，我就告诉你我们应该左转。”

“我只是跟着地图走的，Charles。”

“你拿反了，看在上帝份儿上！”

“哦好吧，这不是我的错，你挑了这张图多的地图，我甚至看不清那些街道的名字。”

“现在你怪我咯？”

“是啊，因为我让你注意那些街区的时候，你塞了满嘴的瑞士莲球。”

“塞满嘴？！”

“别说了，你萌萌哒，”我冲着他嘟嘴，他深深地吻上我，我们吵架的方式都可爱的发腻，这让我再开心不过了。我们迷路了，是的，虽然这样说有些肉麻老套，但是Erik的臂膀找到了我。

“让我来看地图，你这小傻瓜。我不知道这么多年的独自旅行没有我你是怎么活过来的。”

“嗯，每次旅行的时候我都没有一个明确想去的目的地。走到哪里就是哪里。感谢上帝我以后都不用自己一个人旅行了，huh?”

“你想带着我？工作出差的时候？”

“当然啦，Charles。我在爱尔兰没有你陪伴的时候，我连张像样的照片都拍不好。现在我甚至回我自己家20分钟，就开始发了疯似的想你。”

“太好啦。因为你出差到各地拍摄火辣的模特或者旅行者的时候，我也忍受不了自己等待你回家。”

“是不是这就意味着我有一个永久的伴侣，然后开始一起收集我们的沙子了？”他特别强调了“我们的”这个词。我们的。我们。一起。多么美好的词汇啊。

“是啊，”我开心地对他说，他同我一样激动地亲吻我。

“操，我们将会非常开心的。我会在每一片陆地和你做爱的，小亲亲。”

 

***

 

我们在床上享受了一个慵懒的清晨，Erik在我脸上不断落下轻柔的吻。

我告诉他，我是多么感激他带我来这里。

“我们回去的之后你要是能阻止你妹妹杀了我，我会感激不尽的。”

“她会习惯的。”

“你怎么知道？昨天我还听见她在电话里询问你，我学一句‘你需要圣水还是一个打手么’。”

“她不知道我们在一起啦，”我亲吻他的嘴唇“你在床上是那么聪明，”又一个吻“那么美丽，”我的吻滑向他的胸膛“还有那么体贴，”我恰好停在他的老二前“以及那么棒，”然后我迅速把他含入口中吮吸。

“哦神啊... 我不...知道最后一部分...操...”

我用手覆上没被我吞入的那部分。他拉扯我的头发，求我让他更加深入。

“全吞进去，小亲亲...ughh...我已经幻想你的嘴巴好几个月了...你真...啊啊啊...太棒了。”

我在含着他的老二笑了，完全明白他的意思。我对他的嘴巴和老二也用差不多的幻想。他鼓励我再含深入一点，我的嘴巴收紧了一些，加快了速度，上下挑动着脑袋。

“Charles...”他的话语已沾满情欲。

“Charles...操...”他更加绝望地喘息。

我爱极了他在口中的感觉，爱极了我的舌尖给予他享受的感觉。

我抬头看向他，他的目光里满是欲望和渴求，我张开嘴吞入他，直到他的老二碰到我的喉咙深处。

他闭着眼睛，而我一次又一次的吞吐着他，享受他的迷情的样子。

“Charles，我就快... 我能射在你嘴里么，拜托？”他声音急切。哦我亲爱的宝贝，但是当然啦。我冲他点头，然后更加快速地吮吸他。他的老二开始在我嘴巴里抽搐，有节奏的搏动，他攥紧了我的头发，尤其是当我有点呛到的时候。下流的混蛋。他一直到操弄我的嘴巴直到我感觉一股暖流冲进我的喉咙，流入口中。

我一滴不剩全都吞下，他的精液咸腥粘稠，说实话我喜欢那味道。我舔着嘴唇看着他。

“你太不真实了，Charles，”他的脸上满是满足感和纯粹的惊叹，这让我性奋起来。他把我拉上去贴着他，热切地亲吻我。

“太完美了，Charles。你太他妈完美了。”

这是我第一次给他口交，听到他这样说我更加开心了。

“现在我要照顾你了，然后我们就赶快离开，否则我们会浪费一整天相互操弄而不是观光了。”

“听起来是个计划。”

 

***

 

失败的计划。

等到我们穿好衣服已经天黑了。Erik一直咕哝“早跟你说了。”

“哦别说啦，我正在享受人生中最快乐的时光呢。”

“我也是，小甜饼。但是我们仍然需要谈谈和你妹妹坦白我们在一起的事。或许我们就一个字也不跟她提，怎么样？”他真的害怕性命不保。我没开玩笑啊，甚至我也担忧他的性命。

“傻瓜。说说而已。再说了，她迟早会发现的。”

“怎么发现呢？”

“好吧，你知道，Erik...”我深吸一口气，他瞪着我，一脸严肃。“我怀孕了。”

我咬着下唇极力保持严肃，但是他推了我一下，笑嘻嘻的在床上逗弄我，然后大笑起来。

“哦停下来，Erik，哈哈哈孩子掉了。”

他努力在我旁边坐直但是他和我一样笑得前仰后合，眼泪都流出来了。

“哦别哭，亲爱的，”我坐到他的腿上，依然笑着。“我们再试一次。”

“尼玛说得对，我们会的。”

然后衣服又在房间中飞舞起来。

对咯，那天我们最后也没能出去。

 

***

 

“为什么我们要步行啊，Erik？这和你反GPS的事有关么？”

“没有，因为到那儿就10分钟路程。”

“我要不要撒点儿面包屑留下踪迹，这样我们就能回去了，或者说这次你真的确定我们的目的地么？”

“真好笑，Hansel (译注: Hansel and Gretel 韩赛尔与格雷特，糖果屋的故事 )我们还是去许愿池。”

“但是我们已经看过它了，我们可以看看其他的景点，我不是好像是，痴迷它，亲爱的。”

“是啊，但是你晚上的时候没有看过。”

然而他说对。夜晚的时候它更加辉煌华丽，无数灯光描摹它的美丽，橙黄色的灯光散落，就好像每一座雕像都栩栩如生，拥有活人的体貌与光影。

他从后边紧紧拥抱我，下颔抵着我的肩头，让我温暖。我的胃里一阵悸动，一切有种溢满的感受。这份喜悦与幸福，我从未想过自己会拥有，但是我感觉值得拥有。我值得拥有身后这个男人，他充满爱意地亲吻我，满怀宠溺地拥抱我，珍爱我，就像我是这世界上最美好的人。

“你知道，你第一次来我家的时候告诉我你想看许愿池，一副我带着你来这里的画面跳入我脑海，我感到胸口一阵悸动。所以说-这里是我们独有的地方，嗯哼？”

“哦，Erik，我从来没想过你是这样一个多愁善感的浪漫之人。你知道他怎么说么。如果你在这里丢下一枚硬币，这就意味着你还会回来。”

“我不需要丢硬币就知道我会再次带你回到这里的。”

而我不需要任何言语就知道这个男人会是我下半生的挚爱。


	18. Chapter 18

你们以为我们一回伦敦，回到真实世界，我身处的那个童话故事会消失。但是什么都没有改变。如果说有的话，那就是我更爱Erik了，如果那么深爱一个人是可能的话。

但是幸福不能总是相伴，对吧？的确，我们正为了更加可怕的事情做好准备。我们已经从意大利回来已经有一周了，而我们始终没有告诉Raven我们在一起了。每一天我们都处于‘hmmm, 我们明天再告诉她。’的状态，然后Erik就开始和我啃咬亲热——

不错，你说得对。

她想念我，想让我给她说说罗马，但是Erik完全占据了我的时间，我的思想，我的一切。我知道，我是最差劲而的老哥。

昨天晚上她出乎意外地出现在我门前，你们猜对了，她敲门的时候，我和Erik正在厨房里（又一次），相当淫乱的搞在一起。我把他藏进卧室，就如同他是我肮脏小的秘密。真是太刺激了...

她说了好多Azazel的事，就像我痴迷Erik一样，她深深地爱着Azazel，真好，她基本没时间考虑我是怎么一直骗她的。我和她讲述了意大利，极力跳过和Erik有关的细节，但简直太难了，我想告诉她我和他在一起是多么完美地快乐，但是不能这样说。不能在Erik光着身子躲在我的卧室的时候跟她说。可怜的宝贝，他在那里呆了一个钟头。

 

***

 

“那么有什么大新闻，Charles？我们为什么在这里？是什么让你离开公寓的？为什么我们好久都没见面了？”Moira说得对，但是时机到了。我和她，还有Raven和Azazel约在餐厅见面，希望他们不会大惊小怪。Erik还在找地方停车。是啊是啊，我和他骑车绝对没问题了，或者为了那啥骑他... 专心，Charles。

“我交了男朋友，辞掉了工作，”好吧不是个完美的方式给他们交代但是我真的超级紧张，而且Erik也不在我身边帮我。

“什么？！”

“你辞了职是什么意思？”

“交了‘男朋友’是怎么回事儿？”他们一个接一个的问。

“停下各位。我辞职是因为我决定去探索我其他的目标，去做一些我想做的事儿。至于我的男朋友...”我开始梦幻般地说。“他是我见过的最出类拔萃的人，他机智，大胆，关怀体贴，可爱，他挑战我，那样耀眼，但是与他本人和他对于我的意义相比，这些言语都苍白无力，所以如果你们给他个机会，我会十分感激，因为我发自心底地爱他。”

“听起来他太棒了，Charles，”Moira快要哭了。

“Phew，我差点儿怕你说他是Erik，但是之后你说他很好——”Raven的笑声被Erik的出现打断了，他一只手环上我的肩膀，凑近我的嘴唇吻了我一下。

“抱歉我来得有点儿晚，我错过什么了，小亲亲？”

所有人都愣了几秒。然后——

“ **是他？？？** ”

“哦，拜托你只想快点儿交代，所以我先跟他们说了，”我满怀爱意地对着Erik笑，无视了Raven的歇斯底里。

“拜托告诉我这不是真的，Charles！现在！”

“哦卧槽，你这个王八蛋，”Azazel也有点茫然，对于过去三周我们的所作所为。

“所以说，怎么他现在给你腾出时间了呗，在他那么多床伴中，Charles，周几他会把你按在墙上操？！”

“事实上是每一整天，而且不仅仅是在墙上，”我开口说，试图安抚Raven，但是Erik用一个巨大的窃笑搞定了局面，我趴在他肩头轻声地笑了笑。

“哦你死定了，先生！”

“Raven，冷静点儿，你瞧我们给你带了一张明信片。不，Erik。不是那一张。”

“ _亲爱的Raven，我在和你老哥滚床单。抱歉（并不）。_ 卧了个大槽——”

“Erik自己挑的。他是不是最可爱哒？”

“你-你们！你们怎么能？！？ **天惹，哦我的上帝啊——** ”

“Raven，拜托冷静点儿，”人们开始盯着我们看了。

“ **冷静？冷静？？？** ”

他们喊得一个比一个声大，大部分都是Raven，她已经歇斯底里了，我和Erik只是在桌下握着对方的手，等待着。

“我得透透气，”她风一般地冲了出去，Azazel打算跟着她，但她拒绝了。

“我一会儿就会回来，小甜饼，”Erik贴我的发丝耳语，亲吻我的额头。

“好的，这还不赖吧？”

 

***

 

_15分钟之后_

“你说她会不会杀了他？”Moira半开玩笑地问。

“哦不会的，他们回来了，”我转过头看见Raven明显冷静下来了，而她身边是我一生的挚爱，他正冲我微笑。

“想你了，”他在我耳畔低语，坐到我身边。他的话语让我全身战栗，但是我也很好奇刚才发生了什么。没有谩骂，没有尖叫，也没有大发雷霆。

“妈的，Erik。我就知道你最终会找个比你聪明的，伙计，”Raven瞥了Azazel一眼，他立马闭嘴了，接着她说话了。

“我想为我之前发脾气道歉，”好吧这倒是个意外。

上帝啊，要是他能安抚我妹妹，他真是无所不能啊。

  
***

 

“所以说你跟我妹妹说什么了？”一回到家我们就舒舒服服地在沙发上黏在一起，我终于决定问问他。

“你这是什么意思？”

“你给她下咒了么，就像你对我那样做的？”

“才不是呢。我就是跟她说了实话。”

“实话又是什么呢？”

“Mhmm。”

“我爱你。”

“她吃你这一套么？”我无辜地问，他在调戏地捏了下我的鼻子。

“她不需要‘吃我这一套’，她能从我的闪烁的蓝眸中看得出来，就像你一样。”

“哦拜托，那只是哎呦效应（译注：Ouch effect）。”

“什么鬼？”他爆发出一阵大笑。

“你那双蓝眼睛长时间盯着别人的神情——我叫它哎呦。”

“不敢相信你居然起了名字，真搞笑。我真是太爱你了。”

“我也爱你，Erik.”

他捧起我的脸颊亲吻我，专注地，深情地。

“你尝起来像巧克力，”他在吻中轻语。

“我找到了你背着我藏起来的巧克力球了。”

“我藏起来是为了防你的喵，不是防你，小甜饼。还用我再说一次你该吃哪个球咩？”

“Mmm...”

“我有跟你说过你今晚有多么漂亮，让我性致高昂么？”我咯咯笑起来，他的嘴唇移到我的脖子啃咬吮吻，然后又轻吻着安抚那些温情的痕迹。

这时候，我感觉身上的衣服自己掉落了。我再也不用担心自己笨手笨脚地脱衣服或者其他之类，每当Erik开始舔舐吮吸我的嘴唇或脖颈，它们差不多恰好都不见了。

他把我的双腿打开，然后倾下身再一次索取了一个巧克力味的亲吻。他那根永远热情的老二磨蹭过我的，这摩擦让我呻吟。他按压揉捏我的屁股，推挤着让我们的腰臀贴合在一起。

我学会了在家里所有地方都备好润滑剂，因为，实话实说，Erik总和我在一起，随时随地上我。我不知道是不是这是因为我们的感情还处在新鲜阶段，不过事实就是这样。昨天，他看见我擦窗户觉得我简直太性感了。你们能猜到结局是什么了吧。

他吮吸的技术太好了，两根手指在我屁股里，我已临近高潮。

“Erik拜托，操我。”

他冲我顽皮地笑了笑，抓住我的跨部，然后毫不费力地进入我。唇瓣相贴，他吞下我的呻吟。他拉开一毫米的距离，鼻尖磨蹭着我的，他狠狠撞进我，用力将自己埋入我体内，我们的呼吸急切，交织纠缠。

我的脑袋向后仰去，他依然操弄着我，而我一直喘息呻吟，和他口中的低吟和下流话融为一体。

“操，你知道你现在是什么样子么你的脸颊粉红布满欲望，唇瓣张开，在我身下摇曳，呻吟，绝望而渴求。 _太他妈惊艳了_ ，”他低沉着声音说，眼睛注视着我。现在我的呻吟声更响亮了，我胡乱地抓着他，狂热激动，而他始终不停地进入我。

“我要以摄影师的身份告诉你，你是艺术品。如果我拿着摄像机，我会像个疯狂的狗仔队那样不停地拍你...” _哦我美丽的主啊。_

“那-那么就拍哦哦吧，”我说什么呢？哦上帝啊，他把我全新的一面展现出来了。一个kinky的我。

“操，你真是要了我的命。你确定么，Charles？”

“是的，只要你别把图片给你朋友看就行，”我喘息着轻声说。

“你真他妈疯了吧？！你这美景只能我看，没人可以看到你这个样子，只有我，”他低吼着，极其火辣性感，仍然没有停下在我身上的动作。

“好，拍下来吧，亲爱的。”

“上帝啊。我马上回来，别动哈，”他迅速从我体内退出，我畏缩了一下。我看着他跑去她自己的公寓。 _光着身子。_ 他不到30秒就又回到我体内了。

他拍了好多张照片，都是他没入我体内的照片，他继续拍照，而我闭上了眼睛。

“现在还害羞什么，Charles。一会儿我会给展示给你看你现在是多么他妈的火辣，”他说得对，这让我更加性奋了，如果可能的话。他伸手把相机放到桌子上。

“你要干什-什么？”

“拍黄片。”

万能神主在上，他要录像了。我现在感觉不到害羞，因为他正用尽全力般操弄着我，我们俩都越来越投入。他将我的手腕举过头顶，越来越快，越来越用力。我拱起后背，呻吟，感受着腹部快感累积。

“哦上帝啊。”

“你太辣了，Charles。”

“Erik...哦...就像那样儿。”

“你感觉起来太他妈棒了。”

“啊啊啊——”

“为我高潮吧，小亲亲。”

我尖叫着，双腿紧紧环住他，拉着他。我们身体的撞进声，我的哭喊声，他沙哑的安慰声喷洒在我脸上，说着下流的鼓励的话语，这些声音混合而成一首色情交响曲。我不需要他抚摸我的老二就高潮了，他也明白。

他激烈地亲吻我，品尝着我的嘴唇，感受着我紧紧地抱着他，舌尖滑过我的脖子，啃咬之前那个吻痕。力度不足以咬破，却却足以将我直抛云端。我尖叫着他的名字，猛烈地高潮了，大口喘息着，脚趾曲了起来，拱起后背，夹紧他的老二，他填满了我，呻吟着咒骂着，当中混着“我他妈爱死你啦。”

 

***

 

经历了三期高潮之后，我们躺在床上，他的臂膀环着我，另一只手拿着相机给我展示那个所谓的“艺术品”的样子，他坚持那么称呼它。

“那只是我们的黄片录像，Erik。”

“你在开玩笑么？你是一点儿也不懂艺术啊，小甜饼。你瞧，你的屁股在我手掌中的样子多么完美，而我分开它，老二滑入你体内。这真是... 美丽极了。”他赞叹着他的大作，而相机里传出了最淫荡的声音。

“淫秽而火辣，还有你别折腾了，因为我累了，而且又硬了。”

“你说‘累’是什么意思啊？是吃累了，还操累了，是什么？”我冲着他咧嘴一笑，钻到被子底下再给他一轮。他绝对会用性爱要了我的命。

“那意味着‘我爱你，你这个性爱上瘾的家伙。’”

“我是个对Charles上瘾的人。你知道么，Edward Cullen(译注：爱德华库伦，《暮光之城》男主)可以带着他那个傻逼的女主滚蛋了，你是我私人伟哥品牌。”

他怎么能说出那样的话还那么浪漫呢，让我感觉他那么的爱我宠我呢？


	19. Chapter 19

Erik基本上搬进了我家。谁也没说什么，但是我们离不开彼此。自从他跟我表白的那晚，我们就睡在一起了。我从来没进过他的卧室，也不想躺在那张他操过其他人的床上。

不管怎么说，只有他回家取衣服的时候我们才会分开。今天他甚至带我过去了。他一刻都不能离开我。我们萌萌哒，对不对？

“跟我来，我想给你看点东西，”他牵起我的手，领着我朝他的卧室走去，但是我像是被针扎了一样退了回去。

他皱了皱眉，我略感愧疚，我知道他不在是从前的他，但是我就是忘不了——

“这无关于...性爱，Charles。来。相信我，”他明白我的不适。

“好-好吧。我先给自己冲杯茶，然后我就来，好么？”我在拖延时间，但是我真的需要时间来摆脱那些糟糕的情绪。

“当然可以。”

 

***

 

我在犯孩子气。如果我再这样犯傻，Erik会甩了我的。他和我在一起。他是我的。我的男朋友。他已经完全证明了自己，还有他有多么爱我。为什么我要为他的卧室忐忑不安呢？

我勇敢地迈向他的卧室，这时电话响了，Erik不在，可能还在卧室里等我，电话自动转入留言信箱。

一个撩人的女声响起。

“Eeerik, 我是Irene。我有一周时间在城里，我想或许我们可以聚聚，喝点酒，还有你知道... 看在过去时光的份上，我会吸你雄伟的大——”Erik一巴掌拍下开关，几乎要拍坏了。

他走到电话跟前必须经过我，可是我没听见他。我就站在那里，似乎冻住了，像一尊雕像。

“Charles，”他过来抚摸我，但是我猛地退后，我感到泪水夺眶而出。

“哦不，Charles。妈的，我很抱歉你听到那个，”此刻我甚至不敢看他。

我那时说他可以轻易让我崩溃并不是开玩笑。我的泪水已经是个事实，我不想再让他看见我这个样子，如此脆弱受伤。

“我-我走了... 现在，”我他妈结结巴巴地说。

我从他身边走过，但是他抓住我，温柔地将我拉入他的怀抱。

“我不想让你走。”

“额这和你的想法无关... 我就是... 我就是想要自己待一会儿。”

“你不应该。你只是会把自己封闭起来，胡思乱想，那根本不是真的。我想在你身边。你知道，我已经不是那姑娘所认识的我了。过去已经不重要了。在你之前的那些人，我几乎记不得他们的样子了。只有你——你是我的未来。”

“我知道... 但我现在真的需要一点空间，Erik，”他轻柔地亲吻我的额头，放开了我。

“如果这是你想要的，Charles。不过要回来好么？”

“好的。”

 

***

 

这天剩下的时光我都躺在床上，一直不停地想着刚才那事儿。事情一直都是那样，对不对？要是我们吵架怎么办？他可以直接给他的各位床伴打电话，他可以直接去他们那里。他一直过着那样的生活，为什么现在停止了？或许他对我感兴趣，是因为他从来没有恋爱过，但是等到他对我厌烦了，又会发生什么呢？

他说得对，我独自一人的时候一直胡思乱想。大脑想要追随那些想法，而内心却告诫自己别再想了。

我听从了内心，这时我的电话响了。Erik。

“Hi，”我虚弱地说道，仍然躺在床上。我想念他。

“Hey，”我没对他生气，我猜？他什么也没做，而我该知道，他总是和我在一起。但是我仍然为此困扰。一阵沉默。

“那么... 你穿着什么？”只有他能让我在那种心情笑起来。

“你真的不懂怎么道歉，是不是？而且这不是个能用你的老二解决的问题。”

“哦那就是我应该做的？要是我知道，到现在我该道歉一千次了，如果这就能让你不离开我那么长时间，小甜饼。我十分抱歉，严肃脸。让你来忍受我从前那些糟糕的事情，我很抱歉。我——”

“不。你没必要为此道歉。我知道。”

“我想念你的声音。”

“我的脸呢？”

“也想念，但是我不想太贪心了。”

听到这话我咧开嘴笑起来。

“那么晚安吧？”

“本来是可以的，如果你在这里...”

沉默。

“Erik？”他一定挂了我的电话。

“随时为您服务，殿下。”他打开了我卧室的门。他径直走向我，倾身覆在我身上。

“我很抱歉，”他慢慢靠近，亲吻我的鼻尖。“十分抱歉，”他啄了我一下，我没有躲开，他又吻了一次。“真心抱歉，”他的嘴唇第三次衔住我的嘴唇。他稍微用力，而我放任他亲吻我。他的舌尖触到我的，而我回应着他。我的呼吸变得粗重，脉搏加速，他的双手游走至我的腰臀，而我的双臂勾着他的脖子，把他拉的更近。他用手环住我，戳弄我，握着底端，向上撸动。

“Erik，”我喘息着，我的胸口上下起伏着。

“Charles...”

“需要你... 进入我... ”

“马上，转过去。”

“时间太长了——”他将我[翻了个身](http://media.tumblr.com/c51e676dfa96ae592ca354a9535edbf9/tumblr_inline_nhltqd7BcN1rz76ut.gif)趴在床上，他的双手钳住我的腰，其中一只手按着我的后腰。他将我的屁股调整好角度，对着他的脸。温热的呼吸洒在我身上，让我全身颤栗。

“瞧这个甜美的屁股，”哦天啊。我爱极了他舔吻我的时候，他是第一个人用舌尖在我那里打圈的，神主为证他的舌尖宛如有魔法般。

他并非蜻蜓点水般的舔舐亲吻，而是将我的臀瓣更大程度地分开，舌尖用力地插入我的小穴。我攥紧了床单。哦上帝啊，他湿润的的口腔的感触，有力的舌尖的戏弄与挑逗，让我的欲望高涨，他用舌头操弄的感受几乎让我直接高潮。

房间里充满了最为淫靡的声音——Erik舔舐的水声以及被枕头遮住的我呻吟声。他低吼着拉开距离，揉捏我的臀瓣，将其分开并欣赏。

“上帝啊，你太完美了，”我甚至无法解释他喉咙深处发出的沙哑声。他又发出一声低吼，接着再次潜下品尝我。

他用舌头操弄我，而我情不自禁地向后迎合他。他的唇瓣舌尖扭动挤压着，嘴里发出嘶吼声，我的上帝啊，那震颤的感受。

“拜托... Erik... 进来... 现在...”我冲着枕头哭喊，他的脸颊依旧贴在我的屁股上，而我感觉到他嘴角勾起一道弧度。

我想要的一切，他都能给予。比如说他的双手，嘴唇，舌尖，老二，他的所有这些都为我服务，只为我的愉悦。

“你的身体太棒了。在我触摸之下颤栗。你的味道... ”

他滑入我体内，缓慢地，完美地，极致地。

我弓起身子，他一手按着我的后背，一手拉扯着我的头发，将我拉入一个吻，他激烈地亲吻我，渴望以各种方式进入我，如果我说我没有同样的渴望，那我就是撒谎。很快他便加快速度，一起变得淫荡起来。但是无所谓，他清楚地了解我，他能读懂我的身体，因为有些夜晚我需要缓慢的律动，有些夜晚我需要甜蜜的亲热，但是今晚... 哦今晚我需要这个。我需要被操弄到大脑一片空白，忘记他之前有那么多床伴，仅仅留下一个念头——这个美丽的男人，这个似乎用生命操弄我的男人只属于我一个人。

他的嘴唇滑到我的脖子，亲吻它，然后抬起我的脸给了我一个深吻，唇舌纠缠，气息交错，他强烈有力的冲撞从未停止。填满我，占有我。

“我今天想念和你做爱的感觉，”他的喘息声变成低吼声。

“那么这个算么？”

“我爱你，这个当然算，”他又来了，我爱的这个家伙。

唇瓣压在我的喉咙上，他剧烈高潮了，继续短促地抽插着。在他身下，我呜咽着同样也高潮了。

 

***

 

“那么你现在愿意和我过去么，我保证你会喜欢。”

“好吧，我们要先洗澡。”

“不用，这样就行。”

“我浑身是汗。”

“我喜欢你浑身是汗。”

“我一股味道。”

“是的，你闻起来像是汗水和性爱的味道，最重要是像我的味道。真是太火辣了。我想要用瓶子盛满这个味道。”

“天哦我的天，我根本没机会拒绝你，对不对？你给了我世界上最好的请求。”

 

***

 

Erik用围巾给我蒙上眼睛，领着我走进他的卧室。

“是什么奇怪的性爱玩具么？”

“不是，但是我喜欢你的小想法。”

他解开围巾，我环顾四周，满目敬畏。所有墙壁上贴满了我们在意大利的照片，大部分都是我的笑脸。我惊呆了，他亲密地观察着我，然后开口说话。

“我把它们贴在这里，因为我想要给你个惊喜。但是因为我几乎都不回来，我想要把它们贴在你家里，我整天都能看见他们。毕竟这些是我毕生的杰作。以及——”

 

“哦Erik——”

“以及我其他的一些东西。”

“什么？”

“我希望我们一起住，而我知道你也这样想，我们几乎已经住在一起了。由于我永远不会邀请你过来住，今天你甚至害怕踏进我的卧室，视我的卧室如野兽的巢穴一般，我不想你在经历像今天这般的遭遇，所以我会丢掉电话离开这里去你家。再者，我真心喜欢你那个霍比特人般的温馨的小家，”我们的目光锁在一起，眼泪如泉涌般，是快乐的泪水。

“但是是不是太快了，Erik？才一个月。”

“很快就搬到一起住并不代表不重要。况且不是一个月，而是三个月。我从一开始就和你在一起，即使我没说出口，或者正确地表白，但是的确是这样。”

“我只是——”

“是什么在阻止我们呢？跟我说说，你在担心什么，我亲爱的？我爱屎你了。告诉我你需要什么？”

“我害怕... 你可能会... 厌倦我，花太多时间和我在一起。”

“你是不是他妈的疯了，Charles？！这件事你永远不用害怕。永不。我永远不会厌倦你，而我也已经整天和你在一起了。说实话，你真能想象我们分开的夜晚么，我在墙的这边，你在墙的那边？”

“不，我想我们一直在一起。”

“我想我们搬到一起住，因为我想每晚在你身边入睡，你的发丝散乱在我脸颊上。我想每天清晨抱着你醒来。我想我们整周整周地不穿衣服呆在一起。我想要我们之间公平的争吵，以及下流的装扮play。我想和你通宵夜聊直至太阳升起，而我想要每早都为你准备麦片早餐，让你在床上享用，直到你教会我怎么做正经的早餐——”哦我的天啊，这个男人... 他太不真实了，而他是我的。快乐的泪水情不自禁地滚落我脸颊。

“我能向你保证所有这些。所以说你怎么看，Charles？”我的确想要他描述的这些，真心的。

“是的。”

“那是什么意思？”

“ **是的！！** ”我兴奋地伸出胳膊环住他的脖子，他将我抱了起来，欢笑着，眉笑颜开，傻兮兮地亲吻我。

“快点儿，帮我拿东西，男友，”他轻柔地捏捏我，亲吻我的鼻尖。

“好啊，男友。”

我们太可爱了，闪瞎狗眼了，是吧？我带着‘拜托快点，别管那么多桩近我’般的兴奋，急切地亲吻我男朋友的时候，都躲边儿上吐吧。


	20. Chapter 20

转眼就到了我们一个月的操爱纪念日（Fuckiversary）。妈的，我要杀了Erik。我的意思是一个月的恋爱纪念日。全怪Erik一直那么叫，现在我被洗脑了。

“今天是我们一个月的恋爱纪念日对吧，亲爱的？”

“是么？哇哦，我以前从来没有过操爱纪念日。”

“一个什么？”

“额你知道，我让你的世界摇摆已经一个月啦。”

“你告诉你爱我已经过去一个月啦，我指的是这个。”

“哦，是啊那个也是。”

“混蛋。”

“哦拜托，小亲亲，我开玩笑呢，回来吧。”

 

***

 

他今天在城里有工作，给某个英国演员拍摄写真照，大长名字，他说他是明日之星。

而我终于和那群姑娘们聚聚，顺便给Erik买个礼物。

“我们想你啦，Charles。即使你有了男朋友也不意味着你要忘记我们啊。”

“抱歉啦。”

“哦拜托，他根本不是真心的。前几天我给他打电话，他告诉我他在烤面包，但是他却在喘息，我立马就挂了电话。我甚至都不想知道你那时在干什么，”Raven抱怨地说。

“澄清一下，我的确在烤面包，但是Erik每次看到我烤面包的时候，都变得性致高昂，所以说——”

“打住打住，Charles。”

“拜托，Raven。给他个机会吧。Charles的性生活异常火热，让他得意吧，瞧他整个人都容光焕发的，”多亏了Moira。“而且，你有见过他的男朋友吧？那家伙简直就是行走的性奋剂（sex on legs），他真是完美无瑕，身材健美，目光锐利”喂，省省吧Moira，他是我的。“...牙齿皓白——”

“我勒个去，Moira？他不是匹马，”Raven高声叫道。

“额我的确每天早上都骑他，”我窃笑着，抿了口茶。

“Charles！我的耳朵要着火了！”

 

***

    

我提着礼物回到家里，开始准备制作食物。当然是烤制面包之类啦。

 

***

 

“你真是个磨人的小妖精，Charles。你喜欢把我推到边缘，看我分崩离析，哼？”他咬紧牙关低吼。说得对，我喜欢调戏他，老天啊，因为他这般反应。我喜欢和他之间这种生猛的性爱，但是重申一次我喜欢和他之间各种各样的性爱。

我坐在厨房流理台的边缘，如Erik所愿几乎光裸着身体，而他深深地埋入我体内。

他将我的一条腿扛上肩头，另一条腿则向另一侧打开，他的腰臀疯狂般地小幅扭动，加快着韵律，见鬼的他真是要毁了我啊。  
“哦上帝啊Erik，就是那儿——”他桩进我的屁股，每一次都划过我的前列腺，而我每次都迎接着他的进入。我所能做的一切只是呜咽着乞求更多，不要停止。

“操，Charles，”他的双手粗鲁地将我打开至极致，加快撞入我的速度。  
“感觉怎么样小亲亲？”喘息之间，他用沙哑的声音问我。  
“哦... 我的... 棒极了... 太他妈好了。 ”

“上帝啊，你这样真紧... 啊啊...”

他呻吟着，撞入我，同时将我的双腿转向一侧，将它们抬高，他一次又一次地撞入我，全无撤退的意思，有的只是不断地勇往直前，他低头望着我，注视着我弓起身子，皮肤美丽红润，他撸动着我老二，热潮累积交叠，直至高潮淹没我，我全身颤抖着，强烈的快感让我无声地惊叹。我被困在一片纯粹欲望的国度。

“射进来，”我鼓励着他，爱极了他注视我的样子，和他在我体内的感受。“填满我。”

“我爱你，我爱死你了，”他如歌唱般呢喃，他失去了节奏，更快地撞入我，期待释放，他额角挂着汗滴，用力抓着我的臀瓣，而我则紧紧缠绕着他，尽全力地吞噬他，感受他坚实的身体。

“Charles！”他再一次高喊着埋入我体内，一大股精液喷薄而入，就像我期望的那样填满我。

 

***

 

“真不敢相信这是我们这周第四次为对方次清理面粉和白糖。我们这是怎么了？”

“你总是那样见鬼的火辣性感，小甜饼，我情不自禁——”

“第四次，Erik！”

“过来，我来帮你清理——”

“我们的性生活太多了，Erik。”  
“什么？！”  
“我们的确是。”

“你是在抱怨么？不过几分钟前你确实听上去十分享受。”

“我的确很享受，只是——”

“到底怎么回事小甜饼？”

“我只是... 这不是我们恋爱关系中的全部，对不对？”

“你怎么会那样说？”

“抱歉。我不知道这是从哪里冒出啦的。”

“或许我的礼物会让你更了解我们恋爱关系的重点。”

“你给我准备了礼物？”

“当然啦。毕竟这是我们的操爱纪念日。”我在他胸口前笑了起来，在他脸落下无数个吻。

当然我们的恋爱不仅仅是关于我们之间超赞的性爱。

而是关于我是如何深爱这个不可思议的男人。

 

***

 

如果我们一起洗澡的话，那么一定会错过我们的餐厅预约，所以我先洗了澡，接着是他。我等待他的时候随意地打开了一本书。简奥斯汀躺在我的手里，当然了。我的思绪流淌，回忆着我们是如何走到今天的。快乐的生活在一起。我个人的罗曼蒂克。  
他腰间围着一条浴巾走了出来，这让我想起第一次与他相见的情形，那时他腰上围着床单，而我现在就像是第一次见到他时那样被他的完美而蛊惑。所以我毫不避讳地说出心底话。

“你看起来太他妈性感了，如果我们不是要迟到了，我现在就要吸你。”

“简奥斯汀要在坟墓里晕过去了。我也爱你，Charles。”

  
***

 

我们在一家高级餐厅吃饭，而我自己点餐了！Erik穿着一件罪孽般诱惑的[黑色衬衫](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/d4/bb/ff/d4bbff08c46b715e23b2ed6367b90440.jpg)，而我只想从他身上撕掉它，享用他而不是食物。老天我甚至比他更沉迷于性爱。

“我给你准备了礼物，小甜饼。”  
“上帝啊，别在这里，Erik！”

“什么？！不，打开它吧。相信我，”他递给我一个小信封。我期待着一个下流的礼物，就像我给他买的那个一样，所以我把我的礼物留在家里了，而信封里不可能装下一个震动棒。

我打开信封，里面是一张邋遢褶皱的信纸。

“这是什么，Erik？”

“这是给你的。时间略久远。事实上有五年了。大声读出来。”

_“亲爱的无论是谁在读这封信，虽然我高度怀疑有人会读它但是..._

_我爱上你了。”_

我冲他眨眨眼睛，依旧困惑不已。

_“让我们面对现实吧，你并不存在而且你有可能永远不会存在，而我正是此事的原因，但我依旧要保留这封信，以防某一天我遇到你。我会遇到你的，对吧？我一定要遇见你。毕竟我周游世界寻找你，至此为止我本该找到你了。但是如果我真的找到你，我就不会在这样一个寒冷的冬夜里被某个荡妇的丈夫踢出门外，坐在这条长凳上。我的生活一团糟，用我的话说我的生活无需任何努力，我告诉所有人我这样的生活是多么完美快乐，但是事实上，这根本毫无目的，我承认这一点仅仅因为我醉了而且根本没有人会读到这封信。_

_但是我是一个有说服力的人，可能某一天我会勾引你让你爱上我，而更困难的则是让我爱上你。我为什么没有坠入情网？为什么我不能像昨天拍摄的那对情侣，他们没有发现我在拍照，有点儿诡异但是他们仅仅在微笑，手牵着手，真诚，并不像那些为了让我拍写真的临时演员（fake people）。我敢打赌你拥有美丽的微笑。微笑一直是我所着迷的。_

_事实上，我害怕你。我他妈怕极了。他们说像我这样的人——恋爱恐惧者，是最容易受伤的。这是真的么？我猜我永远也无从知晓。但是如果我知道了，我会害怕我的遭遇，如果真的有这样一天我会脆弱么？_

_有时候我需要你。有时候我想象你，并没有一个明确的样子，但是你就在我身边。我爱的那个人，而那人也爱我。_

_这感觉应该棒极了，所以我在这里，期待着你在某处，我必须相信你的存在，因此我将把这封信封存，等到我找到了你，就将它送给你。_

_我向你保证，如果你在读这封信，那么我真的爱上了你，而我也向你承诺我会照顾你，宠爱你，让你快乐，一旦我找到了你就永远也不松手放走你。我想和你聊天，我真心想这样做，这就是我为什么写这封信，因为你不在我身边，让我有机会跟你说那些，可是我想和你聊天，不仅仅是做爱。我可能也想操你，我相信你很性感。而我一直试图诉说的是，我会为你做一切。_

_你_

_你是谁？_

_爱你的，_

_Erik”_

 

看到最后我哭得稀里糊涂，眼泪不断地滚落脸颊，而我的声音从第二句就开始变得破碎不堪，但是我没有停下朗读。我不敢相信他让我在餐厅里哭泣。

“哦-哦我的上-上帝啊，Erik。”

“我向你保证过只有快乐的泪水，对不对？我很高兴你现在拿到这封信了，这么久以来你都没有出现，我已经开始绝望。但是你值得我等待。”

“我也爱你，Erik，”我挪了挪椅子靠近他，亲吻他。

“这是最好的礼物，但是我感觉我给你买的礼物要傻爆了。”

“嘿小亲亲，要是你不哭了，离开我的嘴唇，我或许能听清你在说什么了。”

“抱歉。只是... 你给我如此美好的礼物，而我... 给你... 买了玩具，”真是太尴尬了。

“那些玩具是不是恰好就是... 顽皮的天性？”

“... 是的，”我低下头盯着双手，仍然紧张着，感觉自己傻极了。

 

***

 

“哦上帝啊，Erik！”我们试图爬上楼梯，或者说Erik试图爬楼梯，而我则试图爬上他，热切渴望地亲吻他，喘息呻吟。我们几乎就要到了，而我已经迫不及待，热望已经蒸腾，如电流般击中全身，我颤栗着。而他所作的，仅仅是一个亲吻。

“操我。”

“在[走廊](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/107687293412/chapter-19)里，在楼梯上？”

“是的，上帝啊是的。一直操我到天亮。”

我不是总是这样爱冒险的。如此大胆，性欲高涨。

事实上从不。

和Sebastian的性事只有几样：平淡，生硬，犹豫不决。止步不前。可是上帝啊和Erik，我意识到我是多么的拘谨。

在性爱上。

在生活上。

Erik Lehnsherr走进我的生命，释放了那个性奋的，坦率的，性感的Charles，他一直都默默潜藏着，这么多年来，在我内心深处成长着。

 

***

 

我们得快点儿了，但是哇哦那真是一次火辣的经历。那些楼梯变得再也不一样了...

“真是疯狂，你变成了个小荡货Charles，是不是啊？”

“Mmm，那你感觉怎么样啊？”

“你是我的小荡货，我再高兴不过了。”

我们慵懒地接吻，进了卧室。我依然要给他我的礼物，而他承诺会整完地操弄我，所以我们走廊里那些小动作都是为了加速进程的前戏。

“我知道我的礼物连你的一半都比不上，但是...”

他无需多言，所有的羞愧转瞬即逝，取而代之的是被宠溺的感受。

“而现在我要把你像拆礼物包装那样拆开。”

“在你打开我的礼物之后。”

他迫不及待地撕开包装，我因想让他也这样对待我的欲望而颤栗。

“哦我天啊我的天啊，你真爱我，是不是，小甜饼？”

“我爱你。”

“你想让我在你身上有这些？”

“是的。”

“你会让我做任何取悦你的事，对么？”

“是的。”这就是为什么我们的性爱如此美妙的原因了。因为那无关于协调包容，也并非练习适应，甚至无关于坠入爱河。

这是信任。

卸下心防。将自己托付于另一个人手中，让他带领你游览那些你从未涉足的地方。而Erik的的确确让我的每一天都变成纳尼亚王国的神奇之旅。

就因为我信任他。全身心地信任他。我完全信赖Erik。

“哦Charles...”又是那个点燃我的深沉的神情。

“我们一起撞墙吧，撞墙狂魔。”

听到这里足矣，他的嘴唇已经疯狂而激烈的亲吻上我的。

  
***

 

这就是这个浪漫故事的结局。我的撞墙狂魔深深地推入我，耳语着那些他想对我做的最顽皮，最下流的事情？

这真的是我此生永远的幸福。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles的礼物...hmm... 别来问我, hippos太也没交代，而是让大家自行脑补hhh 反正就是toys。。。


	21. Chapter 21

_一年以后_

已经过去一年了。一年的操爱纪念日（Fuckiversary），所有那些的纪念日。我一生最快乐的一年。

Erik和我爱的疯狂就像起初那样，如果可能的话，甚至比起初更为热烈。我们无法割舍对方。我们仍然疯狂地做爱。一切就像他承诺于我的那样，公平的竞争以及下流的装扮play。我一直跟随他工作旅行。我成了一位旅行作家。我和我爱的人一起，做着喜爱的工作。简直如天赐般。

去年我们去了布拉格，佛罗伦萨，越南，巴黎，圣特罗佩，马德里，维也纳，罗马又去了一次... 这是一场永无止境的旅程。激情。冒险。有意义。爱情。这就是我现在的生活。

我们有时会吵架，但都是为了一些鸡毛蒜皮的事。要是你得知了我们吵架的原因，你一定会大吃一惊的。

才不是呢。和他的那些床伴无关。很久之前他已经换了电话号码了。

我会给你个例子，比如说我们最激烈的争吵之一。那个所谓的 _厕纸争吵_ ，因为我们有时候会怀念一下，调侃一下。

“Hey小甜饼，你能给我们从冰箱里拿几罐啤酒么？”Erik带了朋友过来看球赛。不，不是朋友们。只是Azazel。不过我过后会告诉你那次Logan争吵。

Raven和Azazel依然在一起，但是他们不太像我和Erik。我并不是说我们比他们更加相爱，可是... 说的对，我就是那意思。

“没问题，亲爱的，”我在写作，而他们看得十分专注，我怎么能拒绝我男朋友的的小要求呢？

我给Azazel递了一罐。

“谢了，Charles。”

接着递给Erik。

“哦小亲亲，一点也不凉，”他的目光依旧锁在球赛上。

“我才从冰箱里拿出来的。”

“你得从冰箱后部拿。那里的够冰... 赶紧的！别那么废柴好好踢！”他冲着电视大喊。

怒火腾升，我一把夺过他手里的啤酒再也没过来。我甩上卧室门，继续写作。

我听见Erik对Azazel说了什么，接着过了几秒钟，大门关上了。  
 

***

 

等到他回来的时候，我何止狂怒。我知道我有些反应过度了，但只要鸡毛蒜皮的事儿让我生气，理智也随风而散了。我太爱这个男人了，以至于他的每一个动作都对我产生影响。

不仅仅是他对我的表现如此混蛋，而且他一句话都没说就那么走了。他们去酒吧了么？

他回来的时候，我正来回踱着步子。

“你去哪儿了？”哦天惹，我听上去像是个尖酸嫉妒的老婆。

“我们去了——”

“就因为我没给你拿冰啤酒伺候你？”我质问他，相当不冷静。

“Hey，不用这样歇斯底里，” _哎呦呵。_ 这么说他还知道自己错了。

“ **歇斯底里？** ”

“Hey，hey，告诉我你为什么烦恼，Charles，”他向我迈了一步，想要把我抱进怀里，但是我拒绝了。

“你从来不帮我收拾厨房，只有在我们在那里操完之后。”这从哪里蹦出来的？

“烹饪工作你全权负责，我以为你不想让我在那里出现。我不想在你的地盘捣乱。如果你想让我帮忙，你怎么不跟我说呢？”

“你应该自己搞明白的，”我越发不理智。他开始变得沮丧起来，但那并不是因为我们之间的争论，而是因为我不让他靠近我。

“你-你不尊重我，”现在他生气了，整个脸都变了。这是我说过最愚蠢的一句话了，因为那根本不是事实。他甚至膜拜我所踩踏的土地。

“我他妈怎么不尊重你了？！”是哎，绝对生气了。我从来没见过他那个样子，事实上。可能那晚他想杀了Sebastian的表情跟此时差不多。我根本没证据，所以我开始即兴编造。

“你从来都没换过厕纸。”

“卧槽？我不换厕纸怎么就不尊重你了？”

“额，那你觉得谁会换？”他始终不懂我在说什么，其实我也不懂，只好继续。

“你就想啊，‘哦Charles会换的。他什么都会搞定的’...”

“我才没那么想呢！如果我需要厕纸，有，我就用。没有，我即兴发挥。”

“你真恶心，Erik。”

“好吧，从今往后我会换厕纸的。过来吧，”他又张开双臂，让我踏入他的怀抱。

“我不想你换厕纸是因为我冲你吼了。我想你想要换厕纸。”

现在他哈哈笑了起来。

“为什么有人会他妈的想要想要换厕纸！？”（译注：“Why the fuck would anyone want to want to change the toilet paper roll!?”）

“为了我Erik。为了我！当你指望我去做——”

“嘘，小亲亲，我知道你试图跟我讨论，但是你说的那些什么鬼，我真心一点儿也不明白，我们都知道这根厕纸和厨房没有一毛钱关系。所以说，行行好直接告诉你这个傻瓜笨蛋男朋友到底怎么回事，简单明了，”他太了解我了。

“不行！”

“为什么呢？”

“因为... 你会笑话我的。”

“你已经用厕纸言论逗乐我了。”

“你真是个混蛋。”

“Hey hey过来，抱歉，”我让他将我揽入怀中，为什么他一开始要抱我的时候我推开了，那样就省了我那些胡诌八扯的废话了。他的拥抱让一切都变得美好起来。

“我刚刚伤心了，因为Azazel对我说了‘谢谢’，而你没有并且让我给你换一罐啤酒，之后你又把我一个人留在家里，连你去哪都没说。你从来没那么做过。我以为你生我的气了，就因为啤酒的事儿，我很难过，我感觉你认为我理所当然。”

“哦，Charles。我很抱歉，我看比赛看得太投入了，我不是故意的。我离开是因为我意识到自己有多糟糕，你工作的时候我却把电视音量调得那么大，所以我们去了我的公寓，我不想打扰你。”

对的，Erik留着他的公寓，把它改造成了一个工作室，他的一些物品还放在那边。

我更努力地钻进他的怀抱。他是个完美的男朋友么，妈的，一点儿把柄我都没有。有时候我甚至觉得我们“吵架”，如果你称那个是吵架的话，是因为吵完之后会有超级棒的性爱弥补。

“所以说你承认自己是个不敏感的蛋蛋了（prick）。”

“额，我的蛋蛋恰巧相当敏感。想看看么？”

Erik养成了个习惯——用性爱作为我们每次吵架的 _武器_ 和 _安心毯_ 。

我无法反驳他的方法。因为他们的确管用。

 

***

 

“你他妈在脸红。”

“我没有！”

“你有的！我以为只用我可以让你脸红！这么说你想要他了？！”

哦老天，我该从哪儿说起。这是我们那次 _罗根争吵_ 。Erik脑子里被那个疯狂的想法占据，他认为Logan看上我了。显然一直以来，没人看出来，只有他。因为根本没那回事儿。

Erik和我相互依靠。他是我生命中最重要的人，而我也同样是他的。所以我们都害怕失去对方。就是那种要保护你不愿失去的东西的感受。因此我总是在小事儿上发脾气，而Erik... 他总是在... 好吧，无事生非。

Logan有个冲别人眨眼睛的习惯，而且还会时常和人讲荤段子，黄笑话，各种各样你所能想到的。他就是那个样子。我喜欢他，他也喜欢我。非常正常的关系啦。他跟所有人都那样儿。但是每次有我在的时候，他说这些荤段子的说，按照Erik所说，那些都是对我的隐语和暗示。

Erik对所有人都吃醋。我妹妹，Azazel，Moira，甚至还有我的喵！但Logan是首当其冲。我自己也又时候也会吃醋，但也不想他这样。为什么？因为只要他想要没有得不到的，我知道这点。但是他选了我。他为了我而奋斗。所以每次我们出门，我都自信心爆棚。我们无论去哪里，回头率都是如此惊人。

有对Erik投去羡慕的目光，也有魅惑目光... 所有那些我都看的清清楚楚，我总是能看到。

但是他没有。

因为他根本没有注意他们。他总是注视着我。

他的眼睛里只有我。我的眼睛里也只有他。就是那么简单。

他只想一个人拥有我，这个想法让我受宠若惊，让我感到如此被宠爱，但是有时候他让我发疯。就像现在。

但是我学会了及时挽救。如果他能把性爱当做安心毯，我也能。所以我只需给他一个眼神， _那个独有的神情_ ，过去的一整年，那个把我操到天荒地老的神情，我已经炉火纯青。

每次这个小把戏都能拯救他。

 

***

 

我和Erik决定给房子装修一下。我们讨论了一番，之后我独自去了家具商店，而他那天在城里有工作。猜猜我在那儿碰到了谁？

Sebastian。当然还有他的女朋友。或许是老婆，很明显他们住在一起，所以他们才一起来这儿。

妈的，我想要炫耀的时候，我那个英俊潇洒的男朋友到哪里去了？

他留下她一个人挑选，朝我走来。

“Hey，很高兴在这儿遇到你。”

“Hello，Sebastian。”

“真没想到会在这里碰见你。”

“哦额，我们要给房子装修一下。”

“我们？”

“是的。我和我男朋友。Erik。我相信你见过他。”

“你那个邻居？”他的眼睛张大了，而我开心地微笑着。

“是啊，就是那个邻居。”

“你们还在一起？住在一起？”

“是的。”

“哇哦，不错。令人惊讶。”

“你为什么会惊讶？”

“额，我从未想象过你会喜欢像他那样一个人。更别提和他住在一起了，尤其还在这么短的时间内。我很了解你。”

“不错啊。我爱他，他也爱我。很惊讶，对吧？”我送给他一个最虚伪的笑容。

他张嘴说了什么，但是我只是转了身。我再也不会理会Sebastian那些废话。我在寻照铺在厨房的瓷砖，我四下望望，拦住了第一个经过的销售员。Sebastian还离我很近，而我清了清嗓子问道。

“我男朋友喜欢在厨房小岛屿那里把我操到脑子开花。这些瓷砖有什么好推荐么？”

上帝保佑他，那家伙居然真的给我介绍了几款。

 

***

 

是啊，我跟Erik说了碰见Sebastian的事。他生气极了，觉得我一个人遇见他这种事儿很可疑。那是第三次我们吵得不可开交，仅此而已。在其他事情上我们从没吵过。

我真为我们俩骄傲。

暗示：性爱弥补法。

 

***

 

他在我耳边喘息。“告诉我你爱我，”他央求着，但声音里充满绝望和恳求。

“我... 啊嗯... 爱你... Erik... ”我的双臂缠上Erik的脖子，双脚使劲儿勾着他的后腰。我向上顶，他撞进来。我的身体为他打开，如此契合，令人赞叹。

我们做爱的时候不断亲吻。我们永远尝不够对方的嘴巴，那颤栗的嘴唇，那种温度，那种热忱。

“Charles...”

他没有回复，但是他不需要。他说的每一个字我都能听出爱意。在他每一次呼唤我的名字时。

“告诉我你永远不会离开我，”我的喘息断断续续。

“我永远不会离开你！”这不仅仅是性爱，或者什么色情的事。也远远不只是亲密。

那些是我们爱的誓言。

 

***

 

我变得和Erik一样慵懒。因为每天早晨，每当我努力要比他早起，给他做早餐，他就会把我来回怀抱。而且当你有个睡眼惺忪、乱蓬蓬的Erik在床上抓着你的睡衣的时候，起床简直难上加难。因为，我要骄傲地说， _他最喜欢的体位仍然是无论我什么姿势只要他在我体内_ 。

可是，有时他会比我醒得早。

“Mmph,”我察觉到他在我身后的翻身，光滑温暖。并且什么都没穿。

“Shh睡吧，小亲亲。天还早呢。”

“睡不着了... 尼的晨勃闹钟弄哦嗯醒窝哦了，”他的屁股动了动，他将老二塞入我的臀缝中，我弓起背迎接他。

他猛然吸气，呼吸碰洒在我耳边。我的胃里一阵悸动。

“睡吧，我有事情要做，”我咯咯笑着，而他将我拉的更亲近，紧紧抓着我的腰臀。

他的嘴唇在我的颈窝游移。接着是他的舌尖。

“哦Erik... ”然后他轻舔啃咬着我。全身的汗毛都竖了起来。

我反手伸向他，抓住他的腰，将他压向我，我们的臀部碾在一起。他呻吟着，双手向下游走，拉下我的睡裤，撸动我已经硬起来的老二。

我感觉到他的翻身，可能是去拿润滑剂，但是我依旧闭着眼睛，自我陶醉着，享受他的服务。反正他喜欢这样做。

两根滑腻的手指进进出出，然后更加深入的推进，而他的另一只手则一直环着我的老二保持速度撸动。

“Erik...”

“你太美丽了...”

我咬着枕头，而他继续在我耳边轻语。

“你梦见我了么，小甜饼？”

“是的... 哦Erik.”

“你梦见我这样抚摸你了么？”

我没有回答，只有呻吟。

“或许我可能还做了别的什么？”他温柔地将我翻过身，牵着我的双手至床头板。

“坚持住，小亲亲，”我记得那个梦境宛如昨日发生般清晰。而现在梦境在这里变为现实，所以我仅仅将手指甲嵌入床头的木板，等待着。

他的神情迷失在欲望中，这立刻让我全身性奋，几乎再也无法忍受。

当他第一次撞进我时，我的脉搏飞快地跳动，几近失控。我的身体紧紧缠绕着他——哦上帝啊。

“哦，你包着我的感觉太棒了，Charles，”他从牙缝中吐着字。这些话语满是饥渴，如此淫荡，我叫了出声。

撞击的声音一直没停，而我被填的满满的，如此这般，这般满足。我能在各处感受到他，就像他一直穿进我的胸膛。他加快了速度，而我的呼吸也变得急促。我知道接下来的是什么。我知道 _我_ 高潮了。

我就像爆炸了一般。支离破碎般，然后也将他卷入同样的感受。他的身体僵住了，低吼着射进我体内。

简直太美了。

那么那么的完美。

被Erik揽在怀里。而我用身体包囊着他。

用我的心。

用我的魂。

 

***

 

**_Erik_ **

今天是我们正式操/恋爱一周年的纪念日。

今天是个大日子。

一年前，谁要跟我说他们是怎么庆祝的，我肯定当着他们面儿笑话他们。但现在我不会了，因为一年前的今天，永远地改变了我生命的轨迹。动摇了我生活的原则。

还有我的床，摇曳起来。

所以我在这里。

一生承诺。

一心一意。

倾尽全心，甜蜜痴迷地爱他。

而这让我无比快乐。

这就是为什么我现在在厨房里。看见我了？吹着口哨，切着水果，将奶酪切成小块儿？

一会儿我会用到它们。我们之后需要要用它们——保持体力。因为，在我的字典里，操爱纪念日不是用来回忆的。而是让它成为巅峰。考虑到那阻碍如同奥林匹克般遥不可及的高度了么？我得拼命，而且我要让它登峰造极，让他一辈子都难以忘怀。

一年前，我意识到未来我该如何度过。陪伴在那个刚走进我家的美丽的男孩身边。

我不想让你们感觉操爱纪念日想是动物发情一般。虽然，后背体位总是很有趣。

不过不行，要传统。含情脉脉。

要有礼物。

在今天只有一件。

一件礼物。

一句问题。

一种答案。

祝我好运。

 

***

 

正如我所料，他惊讶地大张着嘴巴，手里的衣服掉在了身后。

但那并不重要。好吧，我的老二像是从坟墓里坐起来的德古拉一般迅速勃起，重要的是那个答案一次又一次地从他嘴里流转出来。

_是的。是的。是的。_

这次并不是因为我雄辩的口才。

而是我对Charles一生的承诺。

“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你...”

“我也爱你，小甜饼。”

“操我，Erik。现在快操我，”瞧见了吧。瞧见我的Charles是多么的自信，大胆，毫不害臊了吧？那是因为他终于认清他自己了。他这个美丽的生灵值得我所有的爱。

这是我见过最性感火辣的一次性爱。

“你想怎么做，小亲亲？”

“深入而用力，”他呻吟着，我在他脖颈处亲吻他，用力揉捏他的臀肉。“我想感受你的每一寸。”

我猛地撞进他，尽一切可能地深入，他尖叫起来。

“是的... 拜托，是的”

_砰_

“哦，上帝啊。”

_砰_

“哦，上帝啊。”

_砰砰_

是的我们在撞墙。他笑了，我也冲他咧开嘴，在他嘴边轻语、

“上帝不是在操你的人。”

“我们在撞墙，撞墙狂魔，”他又咯咯地笑着，温暖的他绞紧我时，纯粹的狂喜让我低吼。他的肌肉用力挤压着我，从头至尾。我想让这灭顶极致的快感持续一整晚。

“也不是那个人。”

“那么是谁呢？”

“你的丈夫。”

从此，我们就一直幸福地在一起砰砰撞墙了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【译注】原文两处译注，其中第二处是Charles打呵欠时说的，吐字不清，为了还原原文效果我也翻译地奇奇怪怪的，哦哦啊啊的希望小伙伴们能看懂。
> 
>  
> 
> 【译者碎碎念】最后一章3000+的英文本想分两次发，不过，这样一本满足更好对么？Bang Bang的故事就这样美好的完结了，说实话有些舍不得，Bang Bang的旅程轻松甜蜜，让人有说不出的温暖感。谢谢一直追文的小伙伴们。谢谢你们的支持。希望这篇文章给你们带来快乐！爱你们！最后问一句：如果有人愿意给我的翻译做校订的小伙伴请告诉我，爱你们！XD Much love!


End file.
